Un incantesimo dischiuso tra i petali del tempo
by AnaidIKDH
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si fuera Kagome la clave de todo? Como dejar de ser una niña para ser una mujer. Egoísmo. Traición. Superación. Magia. Un sello que hay que romper y un misterioso tatuaje. Un chico misterioso que sabe demasiado. La verdad siempre duele,el pasado y el futuro también. Solo se puede aprovechar el presente. El amor nunca se olvida y los favores de RREGIDO LEMON
1. 1 Prólogo

Egoismo. Traición. Superación. Magia. Demonios y sopresas. La verdad siempre duele, El pasado y el futuro también. Solo se puede aprovechar el presente. Y nuestros amigos lo van a hacer.

Antes de nada, quiero decir que INUYASHA no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes y que esta historia esta hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Y ahora sí, esta historia va a ser lo que yo me he imaginado que pasaría si Inuyasha hubiera rechazado (seriamente) en algún momento a Kagome y como ella hubiera superado y enfrentado este hecho. Claramente tiene mucho más contenido que este (guiño, guiño y de todo tipo jajajaja), así que espero que os guste y que no seáis muy crueles en vuestros comentarios ya que es el primer fic que publico.

Ah, y si no es mucho pedir, por favor, ignorar mis faltas de ortografía y mi escasez de acentos, mi dislexia me condena. jajajajajaja

/

PRÓLOGO.

Estábamos casi al final de la guerra. Naraku contra la pared. Kagura había muerto y Kanna también, ya no supondrían ningún peligro, pero claro, al final no fueron peligrosas.

Naraku conseguía contaminar incluso a los seres que el mismo creaba con su maldad y la ayuda de la esfera y conseguía que estos quisieran uir de él, separar el vinculo antinatural que tenían y que no les dejaba vivir.

Rin había contado a Kagome en una ocasión como había muerto Kagura ya que se la encontró cerca del campamento del grupo, según la niña Sheshumaru la había dicho que le vendría bien el contacto humano por unas horas. Que atento Sheshumaru había pensado Kagome con ironía.

Kagome a penas podía imaginarse al demonio preocupado por aquella adorable niña, y mucho menos cuidándola.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _\- El Señor Sheshumaru me ha dicho que venga a hablar contigo- dijo Rin mientras se acercaba a Kagome que estaba sola en el bosque sobresaltándola sin previo aviso._

 _Está a penas sobrevive del susto cuando la pequeña niña salió de los arbustos como si nada._

 _\- Ah!- Medio grito Kagome hasta que focalizo a quien tenía delante.- Dios Rin. Que susto me has dado.- dijo llevandose la mano al corazón notando los latidos. Estaba muy sensible con toda la atmósfera de su alrededor, la esfera perdida, el grupo estresado, kikyo muerta, Inuyasha deprimido, Shipo ausente... Si seguían las cosas así habría una gran pelea en unos días.- Dime pequeña- dijo volviendo la pelinegra de sus pensamientos- ¿ Para que te ha mandado Sheshumaru?.-_

 _\- Dice que me vendría bien pasar tiempo contigo.- la niña se le acerco con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda.- Dice que mi cuerpo esta a punto de cambiar y que debo hablar contigo-. movió las manos hacía delante poniendo las palmas boca arriba y la miro haciendo un gesto de no entender a que podía referirse su cuidador._

 _Kagome no daba crédito. Rin ya tenía 12 años, si el cambio al que se refería Sheshumaru era la menstruación de la niña y que se convertiría en mujer para los hombres de aquella época, lo mataría._

 _Pero finalmente era eso a lo que había mandado allí a Rin, así que intento hablar con ella lo que pudo y resolverle todas las dudas que se le planteaban a aquella pobre niña cuya única compañía habitual que tenía era ese demonio pervertido, Jaken y un dragón de dos cabezas._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Aparte de la conversación de la niña, la cual la trajo una sonrisa a los labios, le había traído los pendientes de Kagura y le había pedido por favor que hiciera un entierro con ellos, pues el cuerpo había desaparecido por completo y su deseo era que una persona que hubiera amado a Sheshumaru tuviera una despedida adecuada.

Kagome suspiro.

\- Esta niña no sabe lo que es tener rivales- dijo mientras andaba con el grupo por un camino rodeados de tierra yerma. No se había dado cuenta de que se había vuelto a sumergir en sus pensamientos, solo se percato cuando Shippo se dio media vuelta para mirarla con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Kagome le hizo un gesto para que lo olvidara.

Últimamente se perdía mucho en sus pensamientos, todo era mejor que estar en aquel silencio incómodo constante. Cerro los ojos y suspiró. Luego abrió el derecho y examino al grupo.

Sango y Miroku caminaban delante. Entre ellos había una atmósfera extraña últimamente. Kohaku había sobrevivido gracias a Kikyo. Sango estaba feliz, y deseaba reencontrarse con su hermano de una vez, pero Naraku les seguía esquivando. Por otra parte estaba la propuesta de matrimonio de la pareja que había quedado en el aire. Suponía que querían avanzar de maneras más "intimas" en su relación, pero con Inuyasha, Shippo y ella pegados todo el día, no podían. Y esto era lo que molestaba a Miroku. De hecho había dejado hasta de molestar a otras chicas guapas que se encontraban por el camino durante el viaje.

Después iba Inuyasha. Llevaba las manos cruzadas al frente como siempre, con las orejas levantadas y la vista al frente. Todo un soldado. Estaba afectado por la muerte de Kikyo y por no poder haber sido su héroe. Notese el sarcasmos del asunto. Pero ella no era quien para meterse en la cabeza de nadie. Se había centrado completamente en Naraku, y era el único tema que trataba. Y puesto que a Miroku esto no le dejaba "intimar" y a Sango no le dejaba "ampliar" su vida familiar, era un tema tabú.

Silencio. Eso era todo lo que se oía.

O gritos, que también, a partes iguales.

Luego estaba Shippo, que se había puesto a su vera, era el único que se comportaba como siempre. Su amigo más maduro en estos momentos era un demonio zorro que aparentaba 6 años.

Llegaron a un claro y empezaron a disponer el campamento. Rápidamente consiguieron agua, gracias a Kirara que llevo a Sango hasta un pequeño riachuelo, madera, Miroku podía ser muy meticuloso cuando quería distraerse y un vigía, Inuyasha siempre en guardia.

Kagome colocó su saco de dormir al lado de la hoguera y la prendió con ayuda de un Zipo que guardaba en su mochila.

Sus poderes seguían sellados. Solo, absolutamente solo, sabía que la perla de Shikon con ayuda de Kikyo se los habían sellado y habían conseguido que estos desaparecieran casi por completo. Y es verdad, había sido tan estúpida de no darse cuenta, resulta que cuando llego a esta época desmembraba a demonios con solo un haz de luz de sus manos, y ahora a penas lanzaba una flecha purificadora. Penoso. Y todo por el estúpido deseo de Kikyo de no volver a luchar, que incumplió según tuvo la oportunidad.

Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que el grupo también estaba reunido en torno a la hoguera y había empezado otra discusión.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos ir a afilar las armas al pueblo de exterminadores de demonios?- repregunto Miroku mirando a Sango con un temblor en la ceja derecha. Ya se había convertido en un tic.

\- Porque queda lejos de nuestro camino y eso nos retrasaría- respondió con tono serio y cortante Inuyasha.

Sango les había ignorado y estaba bebiendo agua. Claramente había intenciones lujuriosas en eso de "afilar las armas".

Kagome miro a Shippo con gesto de interrogación y este le miro de vuelta con gesto plano.

\- Tu no te metas Inuyasha- dijo Miroku levantando la voz.- No estaba hablando contigo.-

\- Pero tus acciones pervertidas si interfieren con la misión.- rebatió Inuyasha cerrando los ojos.

\- La misión...- Miroku guardo silencio, un silencio que avecinaba tormenta- por lo menos yo tengo sangre, no como tú.- gruño en alto mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-¿Que has dicho monje?- rebatió Inuyasha poniéndose en guardia y incorporándose.

\- Ya basta chicos, no hay acciones pervertidas porque no vamos a ir a ningún sitio.- zanjo Sango con expresión irritada.

Pero los chicos la ignoraron.

\- He dicho que eres un egoísta, quieres matar a Naraku solo para vengarte de la muerte de la sacerdotisa Kikyo.-

\- Y tu quieres matarlo para librarte del vórtice de tu mano. ¿Qué diferencia hay?- contesto Inuyasha de pie.

\- Que yo lo hago para el futuro. Tu solo lo haces para regodearte en tu propia desgracia y maltratar a la señorita Kagome.- dijo Miroku apuntándola con el dedo.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Chicos, a mi no me metáis en estos temas...- declaró tranquilamente mientras lo dejaba correr.

\- Yo no te he metido en anda.- empezó a gritar Inuyasha.

Y un clic sonó en la cabeza de Kagome.

\- Eh, no te metas con ella chucho- dijo Shippo saltándo para ponerse a su altura.

\- SE ACABO- grito Kagome a todo pulmón mientras Inuyasha y Shippo empezaban a llegar a las manos y Miroku se iba al bosque.- Tú, ven aquí.- ordeno en tono tajante al medio demonio mientras un aura negra y roja la rodeaba.- Y vosotros dos- señalo a Sango y Miroku- ahí sentados donde la hoguera.- remarco cada una de las palabras.

\- Tú no puedes darme...- empezó a rebatir gritando Inuyasha pero fue cortado por Kagome.

\- Si, si puedo y vas a venir, y vamos a tener una conversación muy seria ahora mismo o juro que diré la "palabra" tantas veces que tendremos que ir a buscarte al centro de la tierra.- se acerco y lo cogió de una de las mangas de su traje y se lo llevo al bosque bajo la atenta mirada de Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

Cuando llegó a una zona más a menos alejada le soltó y le encaró.

\- Me vas a decir que te pasa- Kagome habló con una voz más aguda de lo que hubiera querido, pero con un tono normal.

\- Nada- y ella se tuvo que enfrentar a su cara obstinada de siempre.

\- Sieennnnn...- dijo esperando que surtiera efecto.

-Para, para.- dijo Inuyasha agitando los brazos. Suspiró.- Quiero que muchas cosas cambien pero no tengo animo para hacerlo.-

Kagome se quedo sorprendida antes estas declaraciones, y más viniendo de él.

\- Adelante- dijo animándolo a hablar.- No es tan difícil darles un día a Sango y Miroku para ver a Kohaku y para que avancen en su relación.- dijo despacio- todos estamos sometidos a mucha presión y tú tienes que superar...- pero Inuyasha no la dejo terminar.

-Tu no estas sometida a ninguna presión.- dijo Inuyasha dejando a una Kagome sin palabras, con la boca abierta.- Tu no haces nada, las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo las llevamos Miroku, Sango y yo. Tu solo cuidas a Shippo durante ellas, o lo que es peor, cuida él de ti. A veces lanzas una flecha, otra corres y gritas, y otras dices cosas evidentes. Y lo peor es que te sobra tiempo para atormentarme a mi con tus pensamientos sobre Kikyo y sobre mi.-

Kagome no podía articular palabra, es más no podía a penas ni pestañear.

\- No eres más que una niña. - continuo Inuyasha.- Llevas aquí más de un año, casi dos, y no se te ha ocurrido aprender una técnica de lucha que te sirva a parte de tus flechas. Solo eres una carga.- concluyo Inuyasha con una cara muy seria y los ojos posados en ella.

\- No sería una carga si Kikyo no hubiera sellado...- intento rebatir, pero la cortó de nuevo.

\- No Kagome, no te disculpes con Kikyo. No la metas en todo. Esto es culpa tuya. No estas hecha para esta época.- dejaba un silencio entre frase y frase esperando que ella comprendiera el significado.- Lo que esto intentando decirte es que te tienes que ir. Es uno de los cambios que quiero hacer y tu lo has dado pie.-

Kagome boqueo sin decir ninguna palabra. De hecho solo estaba procesando que pensaba que las cosas estaban mal, pero no se había percatado hasta que punto.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación más veces, no pongas las cosas más difíciles y solo vete sin montar una de tus escenas.- concluyo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Kagome pestañeo como volviendo de un sueño. Se dio media vuelta sin mediar palabra. Tampoco sabía cuales exactamente, ya que solo se le pasaban insultos por la cabeza. Poco a poco a paso lento y notando al medio demonio detrás, llego al campamento. Había una charla normal entre los allí reunidos, pero se quedo todo en silencio en cuanto vieron sus caras.

-¿QuÉ ha pasado?- dijo Sango mirando a Inuyasha y a Kagome alternativamente.

\- Nada- contesto con su voz seria Inuyasha.

\- Me voy a casa- dijo Kagome. Recogió su saco en silencio mientras empezaba a oír a través de el zumbido de sus oídos que hablaban entre ellos. Ninguna palabra coherente paso a través de su oído a su cerebro, pero lo único que habitaba en él en estos momentos eran maldiciones.

Después de guardar todos sus enseres en la mochila se la cargo al hombro.

\- Si no te importa me llevo a Kirara para que me deje antes.- dijo con noto completamente neutral y perdido. Le hizo una seña al demonio para que se transformara. Se subió a él de forma metódica y los miró una última vez.

Pero claro, Kagome Higurashi no puede marcharse de manera elegante de un sitio, no, ella tiene que montar una escena.

Mirándolos sintió como el odio hervía dentro de ella.

\- Tú.- dijo mirando al monje.- Tu estarías en la cárcel por acoso sexual a todas las mujeres que te rodean, maldito sádico pervertido pederasta.- hizo una pausa y miró a Sango.- y tú, tu hermano pasa de ti, se ha hecho mayor sin ti- dijo riéndose como una bruja.- estaba muerto, y ya no te necesita para nada, así que ya, déjalo en paz.- y por último miro a Inuyasha.- Y tú, maldito medio demonio,- escupió con asco.- que sepas que lo de medio hombre también te pega, por que ni en las noches de Luna nueva se te puede llamar hombre. No eres más que un niño asustado sin padres que no sabe nada de la vida y espero que encuentres la muerte junto a tu obsesión con Naraku.- antes de terminar estas palabras indicó a kirara que se levantara y empezara el viaje de vuelta a casa. El último viaje.

La lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la pelinegra y no pudo disfrutar de las vistas de regreso al pozo. De los lagos color plata como la luna, de la extensa vegetación y de la tranquilidad. De la tranquilidad que ella no sentía y que liberó gritando a mitad del viaje entre sollozos.

Cuando llegó al pozo a penas de podía mantener en pie. Iba completamente tumbada encima de Kirara y la abrazada con mucha fuerza. Esta se tumbo en el suelo para dejarla bajar y servirla de apoyo. La chupo la mano para animarla. Kagome solo tuvo fuerzas para abrazarse a su cuello y llorar más. Cuando sintió que había limpiado un poco de la traición que acababa de recibir, se separó de ella y noto que estaba amaneciendo. Se dio la vuelta hacía el pozo mientras oía un gran suspiro de Kirara. Se sentó primero en él y luego se dejo caer hacía la negrura. Hoy aquellas luces moradas y azules le parecían mucho menos brillantes que cualquier otro día.

/

Espero que les haya gustado. Me encantaría recibir algún comentario de apoyo (pooooorfiiiii) y no sean muy crueles.

^/^


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno aquí estoy con la continuación. Más o menos actualizare una vez a la semana (si tengo mucho tiempo incluso dos jajaja), y espero que de verdad os guste la historia que tengo en la cabeza :P.

Prometo no tenerlos separados mucho tiempo jajaja pero nuestra protagonista tiene que superarse a si misma y tiene que volverse fuerte.

Muchas gracias a aquellos que han empezado a seguir la historia y a comentar. Se agradece, en serio ^^.

/

Capítulo 2: DROGA-DICCIÓN.

Cuando apareció en la época actual todavía no había despuntado la luz del alba por el templo. Además la oscuridad que había dentro del pozo era acogedora y no molestaba a sus ojos inchados de llorar.

Por un momento, bastante largo, se permitió abrazarse a si misma acurrucada en una de las esquinas del pozo mientras lloraba en silencio. Ahora más calmada y asimilando la situación.

Sabía que no era fuerte como ellos, no tenía el poder de una exterminadora de demonios, ni de un monje, ni de un medio demonio y ni siquiera ya de un demonio que no levantaba más de tres palmas del suelo y era un niño. Sí, lo sabía, pero dolía escucharlo. Y dolía aún más que no se dieran cuenta de la impotencia que había sentido cuando supo que la esfera de los cuatro espíritus había bloqueado sus poderes con ayuda de kikyo. Eso la convertía en menos que una sacerdotisa, en menos que una humana de provecho en esa época de guerras y hechos sobrenaturales. No tenía instinto ni medios para sobrevivir ella sola allí, y lo sabía, pero siempre había contado con sus amigos, por que pensaba que eran eso, sus amigos.

Penso en por qué había reaccionado así contra todos, no solo contra Inuyasha, y pequeños trozos de conversación llegaron a su cabeza mientras recordaba como empaquetaba sus cosas.

 _Escena retrospectiva._

 _\- La he dicho que se vaya a casa- decía Inuyasha con tono serio mientras miraba a Sango y Miroku._

 _..._

 _\- Bueno, creo que será lo mejor, la señorita Kagome esta sometida a mucho estrés y últimamente ha estado bastante ausente.- comentaba Miroku de manera pensativa._

 _\- Si además ahora tenemos que concentrarnos y sino otra solución es dejar a Kagome en la aldea junto con Kaede para que prepare provisiones y curas para los viajes, así iríamos más rápido y ella estaría a salvo- había dicho Sango con tranquilidad._

 _..._

 _\- Pero como podéis decir eso de Kagome.- había oído la voz llorosa de Shippo discutiendo con sus amigos._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

Ahora recordaba trozos de la conversación, eran frases sueltas, inconexas, pero no sabía que le había dolido más, si que Inuyasha le dijera esas cosas, que al fin y al cabo era un chico del que ya sabía que esperar o que sus amigos le apoyaran en su decisión de echarla.

Cuanto tuvo fuerzas suficientes se puso en pie y comenzó a trepar el pozo. Ni siquiera podía hacer eso sin que al final le dolieran los brazos. Suspiro resignada y noto como la luz que se colaba por las rendijas de madera y le daba en la cara.

Sorbió la nariz y subió las escaleras de la pequeña caseta donde se encontraba, abrió la puerta y cerró los ojos con fuerzas mientras ponía una de sus manos tapándolos para evitar el dolor que sentía al recibir la claridad.

Cuando se acostumbro a la claridad abrió sus ojos, que estaban bastante hinchados y brillantes a causa de las lágrimas y cruzó el patio en dirección a la casa. Vió que había correo en el buzón y se acerco a recogerlo. Tenía que buscar alguna escusa para entrar en casa hablando de otro tema y evitar que le preguntaran por el pasado.

Echó un vistazo a las cartas. Publicidad, recibo, publicidad, recibo, recibo, cosas del abuelo y antes de seguir una llamó su atención. Era una pequeña postal con el árbol sagrado de su templo.

 _A la atención de la Sacerdotisa Kagome Higurashi._

 _Por: Nutwoj Konoe._

 _Cuando este preparada, dirijase por el bosque del templo hacía la montaña y detengase en el claro del rio por el que las luces cantan._

Kagome leyó atentamente la nota que había escrita con una caligrafía alargada y estirada. Levantó una ceja cuando movió a contra luz la postal y esta emitio destellos de la tinta con la que estaba escrita. Cuando la observó más atentamente pudo ver como la carta desprendía un aura. Pero no era ni demoniaca ni pura. Si la hubiera podido describir hubiera sido como neutra. La guardo rápidamente en su mochila y cuadro los hombros.

Ya valía de hacerse de rogar, entraría a casa y le contaría a todos que se acabaron los viajes al pasado.

Se sorbió la nariz de nuevo y entró.

\- Hola.- dijo con voz demasiado nasal como para que nadie sospechara que había estado llorando. "Mierda" pensó. " Tenía que haber hablado antes de entrar, maldita voz".

La señora Higurashi asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina-comedor.- Hola Cariño, ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Lo raro de ahora en adelante será que no este.- contesto sin tapujos Kagome mientras entraba a la cocina y iba hacía la mesa a sentarse. Shota y el abuelo la miraban atentamente.- Los viajes al pasado se terminaron. Por decirlo de alguna manera me han despedido.- dijo mientras se metía un bocadillo dulce en la boca, sin ganas y con el estomago revuelto, pero así evitaría que le temblara la voz en la siguiente frase que tuviera que decir.

\- ¿Estas bien cariño?- pregunto la Sr Higurashi mientras quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro y le mandaba una compasiva mirada a su hija.

Shota se había alejado y estaba al lado del abuelo. Ambos miraban a Kagome como quien disfruta (ironía) de la desactivación de una bomba en primera línea.

\- Si- masculló esta con la boca llena. Tenía los ojos llorosos pero estos todavía no habían soltado ninguna lágrima.

\- ¿Y que pasa con el chico perro?- pregunto Shota. Aun que se arrepintió al segundo que notó la mirada de Kagome sobre él, mientras toda ella empezada a desprender un aura de fuego.

\- Él fue quien me despedió- dijo con una voz tranquila y contenidamente enfada.

La madre de Kagome la observaba apoyada en la cocina. Su hija estaba deprimida y mucho, lo mejor que podía hacer una madre en estos momentos era pincharla hasta que reventará como un globo y luego conseguir que se olvidara del tema.

\- Pero vosotros siempre tenéis muchas peleas y siempre acabáis reconciliándoos- dijo está observando a su hija haciéndose la distraída.

\- Si, pero esta vez no- Kagome respondió mirando fijamente la mesa que tenía delante.- Esta vez ya no va a volver.- las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su cara.- Y yo tampoco.- dijo poniéndose en pie de repente arrastrando la silla detrás de ella, asustando a los dos hombres que tenía al lado. - no voy a volver y no quiero que nadie- paro para mirarlos a todos, especialmente a Shota- Mencione nada del pasado y mucho menos de ese cretino. ¿Entendido?- antes de que nadie la pudiera contestar estaba en las escaleras subiéndolas con pisadas muy fuertes. Cuando llego a su habitación cerró de un portazo y se tiró en la cama.

Pretendía llorar hasta quedar exhausta pero antes de que esto ocurriera se vio envuelta en un sueño, poco placentero, lleno de amigos y chicos del pasado que la señalaban con el dedo, se reían de ella y la decían que se fuera.

Las siguientes semanas fueron un Infierno.

Kagome volvió al colegio al día siguiente, donde tuvo que enfrentar a sus amigas que preguntaron y preguntaron sobre el chico problemático hasta que ella les grito y se fue a otro sitio donde poder estar sola. Pero claro, no podía acabar ahí. Hojo apareció ese día trayéndole remedios contra a saber que enfermedad que se había inventado su abuelo. Todos los días iba a verla y sus amigas no eran de ayuda, evitaban descaradamente el tema de los chicos delante suyo. No sabía si tenía que agradecérselo o estrangularlas por no saber disimular un poco mejor.

Las noches no pasaban mejor que los días. Los primeros días se mantuvo fuerte, no lloró más durante el día, pero cuando llegaba a casa, después de cenar, de hacer la tarea y de distraerse tocaba el silencio.

Ese silencio incómodo e insoportable que dejaba que la cabeza pensara cosas. Cosas que normamente eran temas tabú. Buscaba el porque de haber llegado a esa situación, que había hecho mal o que no había hecho, como podría solucionarlo y como podía olvidarse de ello. Y después de pensar y pensar, cuando ya te quedas dormida de puro cansancio vienen los sueños.

Sueños de ella misma pidiendo explicaciones, pidiendo una segunda oportunidad a sus amigos e Inuyasha, pero todos los sueños acababan igual, con un no como respuesta. Y estos se repetían en bucle, uno tras otro tras otro. Nunca cambiaba el patrón.

Así que a los pocos días Kagome se resigno a comprar unas fuertes pastillas para dormir y a no estarse quieta durante ningún momento del día. Estudiaba, quedaba con sus amigas, incluso tuvo varias citas con Hojo en los huecos libres que no sabía con que ocupar. Cualquier cosa menos quedarse parada con la mente despejada.

Un día se fue de compras ella sola, renovó su armario con algo que no fueran faldas y vestidos y se compro un móvil nuevo. Con este Smartphone estaba entretenida en los cambios de clase, en el trayecto en bus o andando a casa. Era la solución perfecta incluso cuando en casa se formaban silencios en los cuales nadie contaba nada y todos miraban la tele.

Y se cumplieron los 10 días desde que se fue. Y ahí empezó el descenso de fortaleza.

Esa tarde según llego a casa se dio cuenta de que nadie iba a venir a por ella.

Hasta ahora había conseguido seguir a delante a causa de la esperanzada. La esperanza de que Inuyasha viniera a por ella, de que todo hubiera sido una rabieta por la presión de la situación. Pero no.

Esa estúpida esperanza la había dado fuerzas, pero ahora se había ido. Nunca había tardado tanto en ir a buscarla después de una pelea. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo y había sido consciente de cada segundo que pasaba.

Esa estupida esperanza, lo último que había perdido, lo que más daño la hacía en ese momento y lo que le hacía sentirse como una idiota, pues había pensado que al fin y al cabo todo se solucionaría y el vendría a por ella como un caballero de brillante armadura.

Aun que él no era un caballero, ni ella una princesa, ni siquiera una doncella en apuros y por supuesto aquello no era un cuento con final feliz.

Y saber que aquello de verdad se había acabado la desgarraba por dentro. Lloró y lloró toda la tarde sintiendose estúpida. Sabiendo que no había conseguido darle celos a Inuyasha quedando con Hojo, ni que había aprovechado sus días alli estudiando tanto para después poder irse al pasado de nuevo con todo aprendido.

Y después de llorar hasta quedarse seca toco fondo. ¿Cómo? Fue hasta el pozo, con andar lento y mirada perdida y se metió en él. Las luces azules y moradas la recivieron con calidez y rapidamente salió a la antigua época. Estaba anocheciendo y el cielo tenía un color anaranjado precioso. O por lo menos el recuadro que podía ver de cielo. Había llegado hasta aquí, pero no tenía pensado salir del pozo sagrado. Solo quería... ¿Llamar la atención?. Se concentró, pero nada, no sentía el aura de sus amigos cerca. Estarían de viaje. Mejor. Cuando anocheció se levanto del rincón donde estaba acurrucada y volvio a su época de un salto desde mitad del puente.

Y repitió esto durante semanas, todos los días, después de quedar con con Ayumi, Yuka e Erik, o con Hojo, o incluso después de hacer algunos recados repetía el mismo ritual.

Cruzaba a la otra época, se sentaba en una esquina de pozo, hiciera sol, lluvia o viento y esperaba. Se concentraba e intentaba buscar el aura de sus amigos mientras lloraba en silencio. En un par de ocasiones los sintió y rápidamente desaparecía de nuevo a su época. Poco a poco fue capaz de moverse de una época a otra solamente sentada en el suelo del pozo y concentrándose. Antes solo podía hacerlo si saltaba desde cierta distancia hacia el suelo.

Un día estaba recogiendo su habitación y encontró al fondo del armario la mochila que llevaba a la otra época. Estaba llena de agujeros y embarrada en su mayor parte. Así que volcó su contenido en la cama y la tiró a la basura. Recogió los artículos de aseo y ropa que había llevado a la otra época. Echo el saco de dormir y las mantas a lavar y tiró la comida caducada. Antes de seguir recogiendo vio la extraña postal que había recivido el día que llego y volvió a leerla.

 _A la atención de la Sacerdotisa Kagome Higurashi._

 _Por: Nutwoj Konoe._

 _Cuando este preparada, dirijase por el bosque del templo hacía la montaña y detengase en el claro del rio por el que las luces cantan._

Arrugo la frente. El aura de la postal seguía ahí intacta, llamando a ir. Así que se la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalon vaquero que llevaba y se dirigió a la calle.

Hoy no tenía nada que hacer, así que investigaría que era aquello y si era peligroso para su familia. La verdad es que se le había olvidado por completo que existía esa postal hasta que la había vuelto a ver.

Antes de salir se puso una sudadera negra, bastante amplia y calentita ya que afuera estaba refrescando. Ya estaban casí en invierno.

Salió a la calle golpeando sus pies en la alfombra de la entrada para colocar adecuadamente sus zapatos y fue dirección al bosque.

\- Bien, hacía la montaña es hacía allí.- dijo levantando la mirada y encaminándose con confianza. Había empezado a hablar sola hacía poco, le gustaba, así podía desahogar y además había leído en alguna parte que tener conversaciones contigo mismo te ayuda a comprenderte. Y tenía que comprender como había dejado que un chico como Inuyasha le gustara tanto e incluso llegar a enamorarse de él. Eso tenía que ser algún trauma o algún problema de autoestima.

Fue caminando por el bosque hasta que encontró el riachuelo que discurría por ahí. En la postal lo llamaba rio pero se podía cruzar de un salto. Lo empezó a seguir en dirección ascendente.

\- Bien, esta claro que esto es algo sobrenatural, pero a mi no me suena ningún claro.- Y es que se había pasado la infancia correteando por esos bosques ella sola y luego con Shota. El río, bueno riachuelo, siempre iba metido entre la vegetación del bosque. Cuando empezó a cansarse de andar y no encontrar nada se paró y saco de nuevo la postal-Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto de alguien porque...- pero no pudo seguir hablando porque nuevas letras habían aparecido en la postal debajo de lo escrito anteriormente.

 _352 pasos._

Kagome miró rápidamente el frente de la postal, era la misma, no se la habían cambiado. Dio un paso atrás y vio como esta cifra subía un paso y dio uno adelante y vio como bajaba.

\- Esta bien...- dijo en voz baja y comenzó a andar de nuevo mientras veía como los pasos iban disminuyendo hasta que el marcador de la tarjeta estuvo a 0.

Miro a su alrededor. La luz estaba empezando a ser más tenue y en apenas una hora en cielo comenzaría a teñirse de rojos y naranjas.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo mirando y preguntando a la tarjeta esperando una respuesta.- ¿Hola? ¿Estas rota?- la balanceo en el aire esperando que apareciera o hiciera algo.

Nada.

Se sentó en el suelo como los indios y puso sus codos en sus rodillas para después apoyar la cabeza en sus manos.

-¿En serio he hecho esto para que no pase nada?- preguntó al aire y suspiró.- Me estoy volviendo loca.- dijo negando con la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

De repente la postal, que estaba a su lado se prendió fuego de la nada. Ella se sobresalto y fue a esconderse detrás de un árbol cercano. Cuando la combustión terminó se acercó despacio y miró al suelo.

Escrito en la tierra con fuego estaba la palabra: Medita.

Kagome bufo y se sento mirando fijamente a esa palabra. Tenía la misma caligrafía que la postal que estaba alli hace un momento.

/

Bueno espero que les guste mucho. Hasta el próximo capítulo :P


	3. Capítulo 2

Buenas, aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo. Me he demorado un pelín, pero esta semana lo compenso subiendo dos capítulos prometido. De hecho, según termine de subir este voy a escribir el siguiente ;). Espero que les guste mucho.

/

Capítulo 3: Tú me pediste ayuda.

Kagome llevaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas veinte minutos. En los cuales no había pasado nada ni había oído nada. De vez en cuando abría uno de sus ojos y miraba al rededor para comprobar que todo seguía igual.

Volvió a mirar las palabras escritas en el suelo del bosque.

"Medita"

Rodó los ojos y estiró la espalda para estar recta de nuevo. Puso las manos apoyadas en sus muslos, suspiró fuertemente, cogió aire y cerrando los ojos de nuevo lo liberó poco a poco. Repitió el procedimiento en silencio durante varios minutos más hasta que notó una gran presión en sus oídos.

La sensación fue como cuando subes un puerto de montaña muy rápido y tus oídos se taponan por completo. También sintió vértigo en el estómago, ese vértigo que sientes cuando te columpias demasiado fuerte o cuando te montas en una atracción que baja muy muy rápido.

Todo duró a penas un par de segundos.

Cuando la sensación desapareció abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. Su pelo se agitó a su alrededor.

Pudo ver que seguía en el mismo sitio, pero todo era diferente.

Era completamente de noche cuando hace cinco minutos había claridad de sobra. Y unos pequeños seres translucidos y brillantes andaban por el aire y brillaban en contraste con la oscuridad que la rodeaba a ella y a los arboles de su alrededor. Se puso de pie para observar todo mejor.

Ahora en frente de donde se había sentado podía ver un pequeño lago, de aguas oscuras, donde todos esos pequeños seres se reflejaban como un millón de farolillos.

Era precioso.

Se acerco al lago para mirar esas aguas oscuras y vio su reflejo. En sus ojos pudo ver bailar también a esos seres. Tres reflejos. Los seres pasaban a verse en el agua y del agua a sus ojos, y de sus ojos de nuevo al agua, era hermoso y se quedó hipnotizada mirando sus propios ojos en el reflejo del agua.

Una sensación de tranquilidad, un calor en todo su cuerpo la invadió. La hizo sentir segura, a pesar de que hacía meses que no se sentía completamente segura.

Pero al bajar la guardia no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se la había acercado por detrás.

Estaba agachada contemplando su reflejo cuando sintió una mano, cálida, que se posaba en su espalda y la empujaba de cabeza al agua.

Intento gritar pero todo quedó amortiguado por el agua, no la había dado tiempo, y lo único que salía de su boca bajo el agua eran sonidos incomprensibles y burbujas.

Estaba completamente sumergida y tenía varios metros de agua rodeándola por arriba y abajo.

Vió como el agua, aunque turbia vista desde afuera, era perfectamente cristalina una vez estaba dentro.

Su pelo flotaba a su alrededor y cada vez que se movía, las ondas del agua producían pequeños destellos en el agua. Probó a mover el brazo en el agua y vio como esta cambiaba de tonalidad al removerse. Pequeños destellos dorados y purpuras surgían de todos sus movimientos.

Su chaqueta se había hinchado y de repente la empujaba a la superficie.

El pelo se le pegó a la cara en la subida y a penas podía distinguir una figura en la orilla, mirándola.

Cuando salió a la superficie, llevó rápidamente las manos a quitarse el pelo de la cara y pudo ver a su agresor.

Un chico de tez morena y ojos verdes resplandecientes la miraba desde la orilla. Sitio que le hacía ver más imponente, ya que se encontraba mucho más alta que ella. Los seres también se reflejaban en sus ojos, pero en este caso los ojos verde esmeralda del chico tenían su propio brillo. Resplandecían como aquellos seres que les rodeaban y emitían pequeños ruidos que al unirse creaban una melodiosa canción.

\- Me alegro de que hayas conseguido llegar.- dijo el chico con una voz ronca, segura y confiada. Kagome pudo jurar que incluso con un poco de humor. Claro, teniendo en cuenta todo lo en serio que se puede jurar en aquella situación. - Sinceramente tenía mis dudas.- dijo mientras la mirada de manera penetrante con aquellos ojos.

-¿ah?- Kagome a penas podía articular una frase coherente en aquella situación. El chico solo pudo levantar las dejas y mirarla con cara de pena cuando la oyó balbucear.

Entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en algo. Sus piernas y su trasero tocaban algo consistente debajo de ella. Se podía decir que estaba prácticamente sentada en un suelo. O mejor dicho, en el fondo.

Con un rápido movimiento, que se podría catalogar de espasmo se puso de pie en el agua. Ahora sus zapatillas removían el lodo que había en el fondo de la laguna.

-¿ Pero que narices...?- pregunto al aire mientras de pie miraba al agua que tenía a sus pies, que le llegaba por un poco más abajo de la cintura y se preguntaba como hasta hace un momento estaba rodeada por metros y metros de agua.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos el chico volvió a hablar.

\- Creo que vamos a tener mucho trabajo.- dijo en tono fanfarrón. Kagome levantó la miraba y volvió a mirarle, esta vez más detenidamente.

Su voz era fuerte, ronca, susurrante, una voz para perderse cuando habla. Claramente y sin saber nada más supo que no era humano. Si a esa voz hipnotizante añadimos sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda intenso y oscuro, con un brillo felino en ellos, su boca con pequeños colmillos y su piel morena completamente uniforme ya casi podía confirmar al 100% que era un demonio.

Disimuladamente se alejo un poco por el agua mientras seguía observándolo, él no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

Parecía joven, pero a la vez, muy muy viejo. Su aspecto exterior era de un chico de unos... podríamos decir 25 años. Alto y fuerte. Y eso se podía ver incluso a través de la túnica que llevaba. Kagome podía decir a primera vista que podía ser un habito de monje de la época antigua, estaba casi segura que era eso. Iba de negro y gris y tenía un rosario de cuencas de los mismos colores en el cinturón.

Al recordar el rosario una punzada en el corazón le hizo acordarse de Inuyasha y de por qué había venido aquí.

El chico sin embargo solo podía ver a una chica empapada, empezando a tiritar, con el pelo pegado a la cara y con la chaqueta y los pantalones pegados a su cuerpo. Además estaba embarrada y lo estaba mirando como si sopesará si era indefenso, un demonio o un pervertido.

Kagome pareció volver en si de sus pensamientos y una punzada le decía que la voz del chico era la que pertenecía a la caligrafía que había visto en la postal y en el suelo. Así qué el era su entrevistador.

\- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?- comenzó a hablar Kagome, sonando como si tuviera una bola de arena en la garganta junto con un sonajero por la tiritona de la mojadura.

\- Has conseguido meditar- le contesto el chico con su voz hipnotizante.- por unos segundos, pero lo has conseguido.- suspiró abriendo los brazos en un gesto de resignación.

Bajo sus manos, murmuro unas palabras que Kagome no puedo entender y en una pequeña pila de raíces y palos se formó un fuego.

\- Ven- dijo el chico tendiéndola una de sus manos hacía Kagome. El fuego quedaba a su espalda y hacía que el pelo del chico, negro y largo hasta las orejas, tuviera reflejos rojos como la sangre. Ahora que lo pensaba su peinado parecía mucho más actual que sus ropajes.

Kagome cogió la mano tendida, donde notó un anillo y el calor que emanaba el chico.

\- Yo te he hecho venir aquí.- prosiguió- y has pasado la primera prueba, que era encontrar la laguna de las luces.- dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza el sitio donde se encontraban.

\- ¿Y por que ?- comento Kagome mientras se sentaba en el fuego que él había creado de la nada. Notó que el calor, era mucho más fuerte que los fuegos que había hecho en al época antigua y lo miró recelosa.- ¿Qué es esto? No es un fuego normal.-

\- No. Bien, eres observadora, algo que no tendremos que entrenar.- espero a que ella se ofendiera, pero apenas hizo un gesto con la cara. Él se llevó una mano a la frente.- Dios...- murmuro por lo bajo.- Si te fijas, las raíces y ramas no se queman, es un fuego demoníaco.-

Antes que pudiera coger aire para seguir hablando Kagome se había alejado de el un par de metros.

-Tranquila- dijo riéndose el chico de ella- No te va a hacer nada.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella por la espalda y la empujaba por los hombros de vuelta a la hoguera.- Se utiliza en las frías noches de invierno donde la caída de la nieve es el único sonido que tus oídos pueden escuchar.- dijo con su voz más hipnotizante que de costumbre, mientras miraba a Kagome a los ojos mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Kagome volvió a quedar totalmente atontada mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué significa eso...?- preguntó cuando volvió a poder hablar. Pestañeo fuertemente y se dijo a si misma que quedaba prohibido mirarle a los ojos y escuchar atentamente lo que decía, seguramente eso sería otra prueba.

El chico se rió en silencio ante su reacción pero la contesto.

\- Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Kohai.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Kohai?- pregunto Kagome, esta vez ofendida.- pero quien te crees que eres...

\- ¿Prefieres que te llame Maiko?- dijo levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué?- casi grito Kagome. Estaba claro que era un demonio, pero primero la llamaba aprendiz y ahora la llamaba Maiko, que era una ser una aprendiz de Geisha. ¿De donde se ha escapado este tío?- Pero a ti quien te ha dado esas libertades.- dijo Kagome con un aura roja de enfado a su alrededor.

\- Tú- respondió llanamente y el aura se desinfló como si de un globo pedorreta se tratase y se quedó con cara de tonta delante del chico.- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.- prosiguió.- Me llamó Nut, y soy tu maestro hasta nueva orden. Y esa nueva orden va a ser dentro de mucho tiempo.- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con gesto poco agradable. Como si viera una casa en ruinas a punto de caerse y llevarse a las demás consigo.

\- ¿Yo? Creo que no. No te he visto en mi vida.- dijo Kagome levantándose para irse.

\- Todavía no me has visto.- dijo mientras la ponía una mano en la pierna mientras se levantaba y con su fuerza la hacía volver a quedar sentaba, esta vez con las piernas estiradas y la espalda en el suelo.- No te puedes ir.- dijo incorporándose un poco para mirarla a la cara.- Hice una promesa y fui contratado, así que no tienes escapatoria.

\- Además he venido.- dijo Kagome resignada incorporándose ella también para volver a quedar sentada y apoyada en sus manos.- Vale demonio, explícame de que va todo esto.

\- ¿Así que piensas que soy un demonio?- le pregunto el chico.

\- Sí. Desprendes aura demoníaca con todos los poros de tu piel.- y para corroborar su versión de paso señaló a la hoguera.

\- O no, pequeña Kohai, no, esto es mucho más complicado.- dijo acercándose a ella y haciendo que sus ojos de repente perdieran ese tono de luz sobrenatural y quedaran en un verde botella oscuro mucho más humano.- Soy un monje demonio.

\- Ah.- dijo perdida en el cambio de sus ojos.- Si...- empezó a recordar aquella vez que se habían enfrentado con una antigua enemiga de Kikyo, una sacerdotisa oscura que obtenía los poderos de los demonios que absorbía por su ojo.- si, ya he tenido contacto con alguien parecido a ti.

\- Creo que no. Yo soy un monje, y soy un demonio completo. No absorbo los poderes de nadie y si tuvieras que elegir que fui en primera instancia no acertarías.- dijo sonriente mientras se lo explicaba. Sus ojos y su cara en estos momentos lo hacían verse mucho más joven, pero a pesar de eso su voz seguía sonando demasiado sobrenatural.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- pregunto Kagome mirándole con cara de no entender nada.

\- Tu eres una sacerdotisa- contestó el como si con eso lo arreglara todas las dudas del mundo.

Kagome movió sus brazos en gesto interrogativo. Eso no la solucionaba nada. El la miró.

\- Vamos a buscar la parte que te falta.- dijo como si estuviera hablando con una niña de cinco años.

\- ¿me quieres hacer un demonio?- dijo Kagome empezando a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

\- En parte.- dijo el chico levantando una ceja.- Kohai ponte seria.

\- Oye, que tengo nombre.- protesto Kagome.

-No, ahora no. Hasta que te ganes mi respeto seras Kohai. Y tu puedes llamarme Senpai Nut.- dijo muy seriamente.

\- ¿Estas de broma?- le preguntó Kagome.- Me has tirado al lago.- grito Kagome señalando a la laguna.

\- Laguna, es una laguna, no un lago.- La corrigió Nut.

\- Me has tirado- dijo enfadada acordándose de ese hecho.

\- Te he mostrado la inmensidad de tus miedos y de tus inseguridades.- esta vez se puso serio.- Caíste en muchos metros de agua, y eso significa para mi que hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Tu objetivo consistirá en lanzarte a esa laguna y andar sobre el. Que únicamente se hundan tus pies.

\- ¿Así que es un lago, laguna mágica...?- pregunto Kagome- Pero eso no es posible, cuando me tiraste ese lago cubría por lo menos 6 metros.

\- Ahí esta el problema contigo.- comento Nut.- Tienes que superar todo lo que te está encerrando en ti misma o morirás ahogada. Y el agua es el elemento más adecuado.

Kagome recordó cuando había salvado a Kikyo en un pequeño lago de las heridas del miasma de Naraku. Así que no había sido casualidad que estuviera allí sumergida.

\- Vale, eso lo puedo entender- dijo Kagome poniendo las manos al fuego para calentarse- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

\- Trabajar.- dijo Nut con una sonrisa. El brillo a sus ojos volvió y sus colmillos asomaron por su sonrisa.

De repente todo se puso negro. Sobre los ojos de Kagome empezó una fina película negra hasta que no pudo ver nada. Los oídos se taponaron y sintió el mismo vértigo en el estomago que cuando llegó. Antes de perder completamente conciencia de si misma noto como su espalda chocaba con el suelo frió del bosque.

Ya no hay más brazos amables para sujetarla.

Se despertó en su habitación. Seguía todavía con la ropa húmeda y olía a bosque. Tierra y arboles. Así que todo había sido verdad.

Encima de la mesita, al lado de su despertador rojo otra postal.

 _"Mañana a la misma hora"_

La caligrafía de aquel demonio grabada en ella.

/

Agradeceros también a todos los comentarios de ánimo. De verdad que motivan a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias a todos y todas! 3


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola Hola. Bueno este capítulo es un poco más largo que los demás...espero que sea aprovechable. Y tengo muchas muchas ganas de escribir el siguiente ;).

/

Capítulo 3. Robarle tiempo al tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó como todos los días. Se puso su uniforme para ir al instituto y cuando salió a la calle se dio cuenta de que no quería ir.

Mirando las escaleras del templo, se dio cuenta de que ella no quería esa vida.

No quería estudiar y dejarse los codos estudiando teoremas y demás cosas inútiles que luego se aplicarían en un par de horas de exámenes.

De ahí pasarías a una Universidad, buena o mala, que dictaría tu futuro. Después empezarías a trabajar en un trabajo que no te gusta, que no te inspiraría en la vida, que solo te da el dinero para vivir. Porque en esa época se vivía para trabajar. La vida se basaba en trabajar y trabajar y ganar dinero, para vivir en una pequeña casa con mil gastos y cero alegrías. Ahora se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía de vivir en el templo y no en uno de los pequeños pisos del centro de la ciudad.

Hoy no había soñado completamente nada, había pasado la noche suspendida en un oscuro océano negro. No había visto la cara de nadie del pasado.

Y acababa de tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su iba a desperdiciar más horas metida en un centro en el que te imparten conocimientos en masa.

Se presentaría a los exámenes de acceso por libre, tampoco quería desilusionar a su madre y a su abuelo ya que para ellos era importante que tuviera éxito en sus estudios. Pero no pensaba desperdiciar todas esas horas.

Con su uniforme verde y la mochila de clase todavía en la espalda, por un día, el primer día, cogió el camino que llevaba al bosque en lugar del que llevaba a la ciudad. Ella iba a crear su propio futuro y iba a empezar desde hoy.

Pero antes de salir del templo vio la cabaña donde estaba el pozo. La valentía que había sentido hace unos pocos minutos desapareció. Dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta corrediza. Después de todo todavía estaba pasando el mono de querer verlo...sin que fuera verdad querer hacerlo.

Dentro había oscuridad, le costo acostumbrarse a ella. Estuvo apoyada en la puerta un par de minutos hasta que se sintió con fuerzas para entrar.

Se acerco al pozo y paso su mano por la vieja madera que lo conformaba. Estaba astillada, llena de pequeñas fracturas. Seguramente le hacía falta un barnizado pues bajo las yemas de los dedos se notaba áspera al tacto y las astillas amenazaban con clavarse en la piel sensible de las yemas.

Cogió impulso y se dejo caer al pozo. Cerró los ojos y sintió el aire de la caída seguido de la ingravidez que siempre experimentaba en el cambio de época.

Después sintió sus pies acoplarse al firme suelo y abrió los ojos.

Se podía ver el claro cielo por el recuadro del pozo. Las enredaderas, la vida, aferrándose a ese pozo.

Ella también se había aferrado a él, hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que si el pozo dejaba de funcionar o quedaba destruido, con el quedarían destruidas todas sus emociones.

Pero eso ahora había cambiado. Solo había necesitado algo que le diera sentido a su vida.

Y las palabras se Nut de ayer la habían convencido. Necesitaba centrarse en trabajar, en superarse. Hay gente que lee, hay gente que escribe, que dibuja, que construye, inventa o crea. Ella tenía la suerte de tener un gran poder dentro de ella. Y quería potenciarlo hasta el límite, quería sentirse realizada. Tal vez luego se preocuparía de encontrar un trabajo normal o de formar una familia con gente normal. Pero ahora quería disfrutar de aquella experiencia excepcional que se le había presentado. Quería vivir, y vivir a su manera, no a la de la sociedad actual.

Así que tomo la iniciativa y subió por el pozo hacía la explanada de hierba verde que sabía que le esperaba arriba. Cuando subió se sentó allí y cerró los ojos. Se concentro y pudo localizar al grupo a unos kilómetros. Estaban cerca, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para poder captar su olor.

Eso había sido capaz de hacerlo ella sola, mejorar su percepción de el aura de las personas conocidas. Así que quería ser capaz de hacer mucho más.

Con la tranquilidad de saberlos lejos se sentó en la hierba y dejo reposar la espalda en el pozo. Abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos, apoyó la frente en ellas y lloró.

Por todas las decisiones buenas o malas que había tomado hasta ahora. Por la importancia del efecto mariposa, por que hubiera pasado si no hubiera entrado ese día a ayudar a su hermano a coger a Buyo, por si no se hubiera intentado llevar bien con Inuyasha en un principio, por el porque se quedó y por todo lo que había pasado desde entonces. Porque si hubiera cogido de pequeña clases de tiró con arco la esfera no se hubiera roto, porque se dejó convencer para seguir viniendo a ayudar a recomponer la esfera.

Cuando se cansó de llorar y las lágrimas ya se habían secado tanto de su cara como de sus ojos, se dio media vuelta y se volvió a la oscuridad del pozo.

Cuando volvió a su época todo fue más fácil. Salió de la cabaña cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de si y se encamino al claro del bosque.

No había cogido la postal, pero no la hacía falta, sabia que camino había seguido ayer y llegó bastante rápido a su destino.

Se sentó donde recordaba que estaba la marca de ayer e intentó meditar.

Suspiró, cruzó sus piernas, se puso recta y se concentró en no pensar. Estuvo así por más de una hora, sin conseguir nada. Tal vez para entrar a... donde quiera que estuviera ayer necesitara que desde el otro lado alguien abriera la puerta. Pero se equivocaba, después de media hora más de meditación volvió a sentir las sensaciones de ayer. Y el vértigo en el estómago que esta vez fue más bien como una especie de mariposas.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el mismo claro que ayer. Solo que esta vez había mucha claridad, era completamente de día. Los seres seguían flotando por diferentes lugares, pero había menos concentración de ellos que el día anterior.

Se acerco a la laguna.

A pesar de la luz seguía negra, como si fuese un espejo que se tragara toda la luz de su alrededor, en tinieblas. No reflejaba nada a excepción de esos pequeños seres translucidos y brillantes. Decidió acercarse a uno de esos bancos de seres flotantes.

Kagome pensaba que podían ser demonios menores pero cuando se acerco lo suficiente vio que no tenían aura, ni buena ni mala, eran igual de neutros que la primera postal que le había enviado Nut.

Intento coger a uno, pero todos escaparon haciendo que el aire vibrara.

Ese sitio era silencioso y solitario, no veía animales, ni peces en la laguna.

Nut ayer la había explicado que era como una especie de "charco" mágico. Y la verdad es que ella no iba a cuestionarlo. Después de sentirse rechazada por esos nuevos seres se encaminó a comprobarlo.

\- Vamos a ver si haces lo mismo que ayer- dijo hablándole a la laguna. Se quito la chaqueta que llevaba para protegerse del frió en estos días al instituto y los zapatos y sin pensarlo se tiro a ella como si saltara de un trampolín.

Rompió la superficie del agua y cayó en su ingravidez. Volvía a cubrir muchos metros. El agua allí dentro seguía cristalina y cuando te movías seguía desprendiendo esos mágicos cambios de tono. Kagome cogió fuerzas y se sumergió dispuesta a encontrar el supuesto fondo de sus "miedos y inseguridades". Rodó sus ojos dentro del agua mientras pensaba esto con la voz de Nut. Le costó alcanzarlo, pero cuando cuando pudo tocarlo con sus manos se encontró durante un par de segundo suspendida allí. En la ingravidez que te proporciona el agua, con el pelo moviéndose suavemente a su alrededor, acompañado de su pañuelo y de su falda, sintió la presión de toda la masa de agua sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándola y robandole las fuerzas, la urgencia de oxigeno la hizo subir a la superficie. Nadó los metros que la separan de ella y respiró al salir.

Esta vez no noto que ningún suelo se formará a sus pies. Así que supuso que había sido cosa de Nut para ayudarla a salir.

\- Eres muy curiosa.- dijo una voz ronca a su espalda. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta en el agua mientras movía sus pies para mantenerse a flote.

\- ¿Así qué dices que todo esto simboliza mis miedo, temores y demás?- el chico la respondió simplemente con movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. No llevaba sus ropas de monje de ayer, esta vez iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Bien, ahora si podía decirse que era un hombre fuerte, pero intimidante, la esencia de demonio siempre estaba presente.- Pues es verdad, tenemos un problema.- puntualizó antes de dejar de analizar al chico y empezar a nadar hacía la orilla.

En estas semanas de depresión constante había sopesado la idea de que a lo mejor se había aferrado a Inuyasha ya que después de la muerte de su padre había sido el siguiente hombre que había aparecido en su vida que la había protegido. Claro que contaba a su abuelo, pero ella se refería a hombre de una edad cercana. Así que había decidido que en lo siguiente, teniendo por ejemplo en cuenta a Hoyo, quería ver si era capaz de tener simplemente una relación con un chico sin engancharse tanto. Eso era algo normal, a pesar de que ella había estado siempre encerrada en una burbuja. Muchas de sus amigas ya no eran vírgenes e incluso hacían tenido varios novios, pero ella siempre había estado en una burbuja intentando no darle más preocupaciones a su madre con esos asuntos y al final se había convertido en una mojigata que se sonrojaba con a penas una referencia al sexo. Incluso cuando lo pensaba se reprendía a si misma. El chico que ahora mismo tenía delante era atractivo, y era un demonio, algo que casualmente siempre venía en el paquete. Bueno, siempre y cuando el demonio tuviera cuerpo humano claro.

Cuando llego a la orilla salió sin problema del agua. La orilla aunque parecía de tierra no era resbaladiza.

\- Bien, quiero comenzar mi primera lección.- dijo Kagome a Nut mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas.- No quiero perder el tiempo en el instituto. Quiero clases particulares a tiempo completo.- comento alzando la barbilla.

Nut levanto una ceja y la miró de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿En serio?- dijo poniendo su voz hipnótica de nuevo.- ¿Empapada y en minifalda? ¿ Qué es lo que quieres que te enseñe?.- la voz de ese hombre se había vuelto insoportablemente hipnotizante de nuevo.

Se obligó a no sonrojarse. ¿Es que su análisis mental de hace un segundo no había valido para nada? No, supongo que en situaciones reales no servía para nada. Aunque se puso completamente roja contesto confiada.

\- Sin extralimitarse, lo que hayas prometido enseñar.- le ardía la cara. Un grado más y estaría en fusión nuclear. ¿Fusión o fisión? Bah es una de las cosas que estaba dispuesta a no estudiar por aprender todo lo demás.

Nut sonrió y levantó las manos en señal de derrota. En ese gesto Kagome pudo observar que aunque llevara ropas de humano su cuerpo no lo era. En su cuerpo tenía pequeñas marcas de lo que parecía un tatuaje pero que brillaba en cada movimiento. A través de la camiseta podía ver que tenía grandes músculos, nada que envidiar a ningún demonio del pasado.

\- Esta bien, ya que vienes tan ligera de ropa empecemos por la meditación. Ven por aquí.- dijo colocándose en un rápido movimiento imperceptible al ojo detrás de ella y empezando a empujarla de los hombros.

Ella empezó a caminar hacía la dirección que el la indicaba. Si había venido es que se fiaba, y la verdad es que no le había hecho pensar que se equivocaba, de momento.

-¿Qué tiene que ver lo de la ropa con la meditación si puedo saberlo?- dijo Kagome mirando para atrás donde la estaba empujando Nut.

\- Tranquila, ahora mismo lo verás.- le contesto él. Después de eso empezó a oír un gran estruendo de agua. Y en menos de un par de minutos pudo vislumbrar una gran catarata.

\- Oh vaya.- dijo Kagome mientras se paraba mirando lo que tenía delante.

Una catarata de unos 10 metros se encontraba delante de ella. Al final unas tablas de madera, bambú creyó Kagome a simple vista, hacían un pequeño suelo.

-Aquí vas a venir a meditar durante un mes. Mañana y tarde.- dijo señalandole el suelo de bambú.- Todos los días, necesito que completes diez viajes completos al día entre esta dimensión y la otra.-

\- Lo sabía.- dijo Kagome victoriosa dándose la vuelta para encararlo.- Estamos en otra dimensión. Y tu estas en la mía aunque ayer te quisieras hacer el místico.- dijo señalando su ropa.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco presuntuoso llamarlo "mi" dimensión?- dijo Nut mirándola fijamente.

\- Me has entendido perfectamente.- dijo tirando de su camiseta, indicándole que aquello lo explicaba perfectamente.

\- Si, si- Nut se libró de su agarre.- Soy un demonio de tu tiempo y tu dimensión.- dijo esos "tu" con cierta ironía.- Pero solo necesitamos vernos en esta dimensión, así que vamos a seguir manteniendo ciertos limites, quítate la ropa y a meditar.-

-¿Qué?- grito Kagome en su dirección cubriéndose los pechos de manera figurada sobre la ropa.

\- Tranquila.- dijo riéndose- No quiero verte desnuda. Tienes eso.- dijo señalandole un montón de ropa blanca. Un kimono.- Póntelo y métete bajo la cascada hasta que hagas 5 viajes de ida y de vuelta.

\- Tienes que estar de broma.- dijo Kagome cogiendo lo que el le había señalado. Era un kimono blanco que claramente mojado transparentaba.

\- Bueno, yo he dicho que te quites la ropa, no la ropa interior, pervertida.- dijo Nut mientras veía como Kagome se ponía de nuevo color de las brasas ardiendo.

Kagome lo miro a él y de nuevo al kimono. Suspiró. Él tenía razón, no había problema con eso, y si se sentía incomodo mañana podía traerse un bañador.

Físicamente se reprendió por ese pensamiento con un bofetón y volvió a pensar en su conversación interior, no, era su cuerpo y no tenía por que sentirse incomoda.

Se cambió al kimono y se metió debajo de la cascada sin pensarlo. Nut ya había marchado hace bastante rato. Se sentó en las planchas de bambú y tomo su postura de meditar. El agua le caía encima de los hombros y la cabeza, era difícil concentrarse aparte del peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo por el frió del agua, pero después de lo que ella pensó que era una eternidad pudo hacer el primer viaje.

Y apareció en una fría cueva oscura, llena de telarañas y otros diminutos habitantes no muy hospitalarios. Volvió a intentar cambiar de nuevo. Pero esta vez todavía le resulto mucho más difícil.

Temblaba a causa del frió que provocaban las corrientes de aire de la cueva, y de vez en cuando notaba algún que otro picor que la ponía los pelos de punta mientras imaginaba que sería lo que le estaba correteando por esa zona. Un goteo de una gota con su eco mientras volvía a intentar por duodécima vez concentrarse la desesperó y empezó a gritar.

Cuando se quedó ronca y consiguió serenarse volvió a notar el vértigo en el estomago y volvió a cambiar. Volvió a notar el peso del agua de repente en los hombros y en la cabeza y como estaba balanceada para delante la fuerza del agua de la cascada la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al pequeño lago que se formaba al pie de la cascada. Cuando salio del agua vio a Nut mirándola apoyado en un árbol.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuantos viajes has hecho?- pregunto con voz inocente.

\- Pero se puede saber que has hecho.- grito Kagome saliendo del agua mientras todavía le entraban temblores de la experiencia vivida.-

\- Igual que sirve para viajar entre dimensiones también vale para moverse por una propia dimensión, pero no siempre vas a estar tranquilamente sentada en el suelo de un bosque sin distracción.-

\- Si la situación ideal. De hecho sueño con dormir en en los suelos de los diferentes bosques del mundo en lugar de hoteles de cinco estrellas.- gritaba mientras paseaba de un lado para otro, poniéndose boca abajo para agitarse el pelo por los bichos que pensaba que tenía y se rascaba todo el cuerpo.

\- Bueno tienes que entrenar en situaciones difíciles- dijo levantado una ceja mientras la veía quitarse la parte de arriba del kimono y quedarse en sujetador.- ¿Seguro que no quieres insinuarme nada?.- dijo con humor en la voz.

\- Me pica todo.- se quejó Kagome y se tiró de nuevo al agua.

La sesión de la tarde transcurrió igual que la de la mañana. Podía hacer sin problema el viaje de ida a la dimensión de la que veía, pero los ruidos rítmicos y no ver que tenía alrededor no la ayudaban a que se concentrara para la vuelta. Solo pudo hacer otro viaje.

Después de concretar que le faltaba mucho, pero que mucho, para poder concentrarse sin problema quedaron en que el objetivo, impuesto, eran diez viajes al día.

El mismo día en que Kagome tomó la decisión de dejar el instituto se lo dijo esa misma noche a su madre. Que aun que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su hija, y la impuso unas horas de estudio obligatorias con un tutor a la semana, la acabó apoyando si así conseguía salir de la depresión en la que estaba.

Pasó un mes y consiguió hacer los viajes propuestos para un día en los últimos días de entrenamiento. Pero ahí no acabó la cosa, el mes siguiente cambiaron de emplazamiento y la cantidad de veces que tenía que conseguir saltar. Esta vez tenía que hacerlo corriendo en un área concreta del bosque donde se "supone", suponiendo mucho, que no había peligro. Cuando le preguntaba a Nut siempre le decía que simplemente tenía que estar preparada para cualquier circunstancia y que además así mejoraba su resistencia.

Siempre que intentaba saber algo mas de Nut, de como la había encontrado, de donde había sacado que ella le había enviado, de que hacía en la dimensión normal o se intentaba acercar a él, o bien desaparecía o bien la ignoraba.

Después de mejorar la resistencia le tocó la fuerza. Tocaron absolutamente todos los ejercicios que pudieras hacer en un gimnasio y con un entrenador personal déspota y cruel que no entiende lo que son los descansos ni las agujetas.

Cuando toco agilidad acabo con más de uno y de 10 moratones al día en diferentes partes del cuerpo. La hacía pelear con demonios de menor rango con las manos, o los pies atados, o con los ojos vendados. La cosa es que o ganaba más de diez combates seguidos o no pasaban a la siguiente fase.

Cuando consiguió dominar el triángulo que conformaban las tres destrezas. Ahora Nut quería tratar el tema de como desbloquear sus poderes, porque claro, hasta ahora siempre que Kagome había sacado el tema había sido completamente ignorada por Nut.

\- Vale, me has dicho que venga y aquí estoy.- dijo Kagome entusiasmada mirando hacía Nut. La había dicho que quería hablar con ella de aquello y estaba ansiosa por oír lo que tenía que decir.

La había citado en lo alto de la catarata donde habían empezado los entrenamientos. De todo eso ya hacía mucho tiempo. Ya tenía 19 años y había pasado su examen de acceso a la universidad con nota. Aunque no iba a ir a ninguna claro.

\- Esta bien.- dijo Nut observándola. Esta vez iba vestida con un pantalón deportivo negro, de un tejido resistente pero elástico y llevaba la parte de arriba de un kimono negro que se había confeccionado ellas misma con los materiales que el la había entregado.

Nut estaba bastante orgulloso de su aprendiz. Y además la había enseñado a no confundir a un Senpai con un amigo. Y es que él no era su amigo y eso era algo que la había dejado muy claro. Aunque Kagome siempre parecía olvidarlo, como ahora, que le estaba mirando a él mientras dejaba a su espalda la caída de la catarata.

\- Venga, no te hagas el interesante. Cuéntamelo ya.- dice Kagome ilusionada con sus ojos centelleantes de energía.

\- No te va a gustar.- comentó Nut suspirando.- Tienes que seducir a un demonio y entregarle tu virginidad en una noche de Luna Nueva.- continuo en tono neutro mientras analizaba la expresión de trauma que aparecía en la cara de Kagome.- He de aclararte antes de que toda esa confusión se transforme en ira hacía mi, que no es idea mía. Tu poder lo sellaron la Esfera de los Cuatro espíritus y Kikyo. Quejas a ellos.- comentó levantando las manos.

Kagome no sabía si gritarle, abofetearle por decir algo así o irse a meditar la propuesta. Optó por la última.

Empezó a caminar para alejarse de la catarata hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-¿En luna nueva? ¿En serio?.- comento riéndose con ironía.- Esa zorra...- murmuró demasiado alto.

Nut alzó una deja al oírlo. Aquel detalle se lo había tomado mejor de lo que pensaba.´

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan?- la dijo para distraerla.

\- ¿ Y tú como sabes que sigo siendo virgen?- le pregunto Kagome indignada. Nut rodó los ojos.

\- Por que si...-

-Ah, osea que espías mi vida sexual pero no me dices ni donde vives.- Kagome al final había conseguido echarle la culpa de algo. No podía culparla, era la persona que tenía delante.

Y es que lo que más la fastidiaba es que él tuviera razón. Había estado liada con Hoyo, nada más que besitos y arrumacos, y es que era demasiado simple y soso para mantenerla interesada en tener una relación más intima con él.

Algún día que había salido con sus amigas se había enrollado con algún desconocido, pero nada más de eso. Así que Nut había tenido la confianza suficiente para saber que ella no iba a hacer nada con nadie como para no decírselo antes.

\- ¿ Se puede saber por que no me comentaste esto antes? Que hubiera pasado si...-

\- No.- dijo Nut cortándola.- Se de sobra lo que ibas a hacer, no le des más vueltas. Además no estabas preparada. De hecho dudo que lo estés ahora.- dijo empezando a acercarse peligrosamente a ella subiendo el tono hipnotizador de su voz. Y es que Kagome en este tiempo había descubierto que Nut era un demonio Incubo. Tenía el poder de seducir, cautivar e hipnotizar a cualquier humana que se la antojara. Pero era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que se le acercaba de esta manera a Kagome. Lo veía encender sus preciosos ojos verdes y poner esa carencia en su voz. Sensualmente irresistible.

Kagome agitó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué narices estas haciendo...?- dijo mientras se alejaba sin darse cuenta de que tenía detrás de ella la catarata.

\- Oh, ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza que la luna nueva es dentro de unas horas y que ahora mismo estas con un demonio ¿no?- dijo acercándose aun más a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera vocalizar una replica a aquello tenía la mano de Nut en su baja espalda. Con su fuerte brazo rodeándola la cadera y su cara a escasos centímetros. Aun que lo peligroso era su boca. Esa tremenda y sensual boca que estaba a unos milímetros de la de ella y de la que asomaban sus colmillos.

Y es un incubo podía yacer o devorar a su presa, no siempre ambas. Y en este caso se estaba sintiendo como una presa.

Aun que era una presa que estaba poniendo demasiado de su parte. Dejó que la rodeara aun más hasta que sintió su fuerte y musculado pecho contra sus senos dificultándola coger aire bajo su presión.

Su suave aliento encima de sus labios.

Kagome cerró sus ojos esperando aquel beso que ahora deseaba más que nada.

Pero... lo que noto fue un empujón, una ingravidez y el frió agua abrazándola. Abrió los ojos cuando estaba completamente sumergida y salio a la superficie de la laguna.

Miro hacía arriba.

Nut no estaba.

Hizo un ruido de enfado con la boca y fue hacía la orilla.

En aquel tiempo la laguna había encogido su profundidad. Pero todavía quedaba mucho como para poder considerarla un charco. Cuando llego a la orilla salió y se quedó pensando en que podía hacer ahora empapada.

\- Te he dicho que no soy tu amigo.- sonó la voz de Nut a su espalda.

Kagome se giró echándole una gélida mirada.

\- Eso a sido un truco muy sucio.- dijo matándole con la mirada.

\- En realidad no. Sabes lo que soy. Ningún truco es sucio contigo, deberías estar en alerta.-

Kagome le respondió con un movimiento de su mano que le indicaba que descartaba la idea.

\- Si, si, como digas.- comentó mientras se sentaba al lado del fuego que llevaba encendido desde el primer día.

Nut se acerco a donde ella se había sentado pero no la imitó.

-Ve a este bar por la noche.- dijo dándole una tarjeta.- Fija un objetivo de tu agrado y ataca.-dijo mientras se iba, pero antes de desaparecer se detuvo.- Eso sí, no busques solo físico. Al demonio que escojas lo mataras. El será tu parte demoníaca y completara el sello para que tengas tus poderes naturales de vuelta. Puedes elegir tu futuro poder, no te dejas llevar solo por una cara bonita.- dijo para luego desaparecer.

/

Bueno... :P se admiten propuestas de que demonio le puede gustar a Kagome. ¿En que se querrá convertir? ¿A vosotros que se os ocurre?


	5. Capítulo 4

Muy buenas aquí vengo con la continuación del capítulo. Espero vuestros comentarios de que os parece como va avanzando la historia ;) Estoy muy interesada con vuestra opinión ya que yo pensé que la iba a desarrollar de manera mucho más rápida y al final que esta quedando una historia mucho más larga y que yo creo que es mucho más interesante así.

Aclaración: todo lo que vaya entre "..." son pensamientos de los personajes.

/

Capítulo 4: Seducción para principiantes.

La tarjeta que le había dado Nut era negra y tenía grabada en relieve la palabra "Doropshi" como nombre del bar, junto con su número de teléfono y su dirección. Quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, lejos, muy lejos de casa de Kagome.

Suspiró mirándola. Ahora resultaba que los demonios se habían modernizado y tenían un bar para ellos solos pensó Kagome en la cama boca arriba con el brazo sobre la frente.

Nut le había contado hace tiempo que había más demonios vivos de los que ella pensaba, y sobre todo, más con forma humana de los que se imaginaba. No solo esos pequeños demonios con los que había entrenado en la otra dimensión, sino demonios mayores y poderosos. Y es que como bien le había dicho Sango una vez, los demonios más peligrosos son los que adoptan la forma humana.

Y ahora le decía que tenía que ir a un bar, de noche, sin casi poderes a ligarse a uno.

Se echo a reír de lo estúpido que sonaba pensar aquello.

Al principio había pensado en avisar a sus amigas, pero luego se lo replanteó de nuevo y asimiló que meter a sus dulces e inocentes amigas humanas en un lugar atestado de demonios no era buena idea.

Cuando pillara a Nut después de aquella le exigiría saber hasta el número de su carnet de identidad, absolutamente todos sus datos personales por haber tardado tanto en decirle aquello.

Además le vendría bien tener su número de teléfono para pedirle consejo sobre como proceder en esta situación. Pero en eso no había cedido ni un solo centímetro, no sabía nada de él en esta dimensión.

Miró al armario. ¿Qué debía ponerse una para ir a un bar de demonios? Por desgracia no lo sabría hasta que llegara allí esa noche.

Ignorando el hecho en si de que no sabía como seducir a un demonio. A un chico normal y corriente se lo podría llegar a plantear, pero a un demonio...pensativa se levanto de la cama y se sentó en el escritorio, cogió un cuaderno y un bolígrafo para apuntar que había aprendido de los demonios.

 _1º eran depredadores naturales._ "Aun que mis dos experiencias cercanas, Inuyasha y Shippo fueran como dos cachorros abandonados".

 _2º Les gustaba cazar de noche._ "Esa regla la cumplo sin problema".

 _3º Les gustaban las presas débiles._ "Eso lo puedo arreglar, solo tengo que parecer un poco más indefensa de lo que verdaderamente lo estoy" pensó riéndose.

 _4º Les gusta tener el control._ "Y eso lo puedo asegurar por Nut"

Bueno todo eso era muy fácil, lo difícil era matarlo, pero si Nut no le había dicho nada significaría que eso habría que hacerlo después del acto en sí.

Había avanzado bastante con el tema de asimilar que no tenía nada de malo su cuerpo, el sentirse atraída por un hombre o el tomar la iniciativa. Y ya conseguía mantener una conversación seria sobre sexo sin sonrojarse con sus amigas.

Empezó a darse con el boli en los labios mientras pensaba en las cosas obscenas que se la habían pasado por la cabeza hace unas horas en la catarata. Antes se hubiera reprendido por ello, ahora se preguntaba como podría hacérselo pagar a ese maldito Incubo que se aprovechaba de sus habilidades.

Agitó la cabeza y pensó en algo que la hiciera verse seductora y a la vez inocente y deliciosa para un demonio.

"Tal vez ese vestido negro..." pensó levantándose hacía el armario y abriéndolo. Sacó de el un vestido negro con escote en pico, anudado al cuello, que dejaba la espalda al descubierto y con una falda corta con algo de vuelo. Perfecto. Sensual y simple. Y con el negro no destacaría más de lo que quería para elegir a su... ¿presa? o ¿depredador?

Ya eran las diez de la noche, así que rápidamente se lo puso. Después cogió su crema corporal preferida, esa que olía y olía durante horas y se embadurno completamente con ella.

 _5º Un Demonio se guía por su olfato._ "Y he visto como afectaba esta crema a Nut, tal vez la use en mi represalia contra él...".

Se puso unos pendientes de color rojo sangre con forma de lágrimas y un pequeño colgante a juego que quedaba en medio de sus turgentes y generosos senos. Y es que con todo el ejercicio al que se había sometido ese año estaba más en forma que nunca.

Se miro al espejo y sonrió satisfecha. Terminó ahumando sus ojos, pintando sus labios de un sugerente tono frambuesa y unos tacones negros lo suficientemente cómodos para salir corriendo si era necesario.

Bajo de su habitación y cogió su abrigo negro.

-Mama, me voy.- dijo despidiéndose desde el pasillo. Rápidamente salió de casa a la fría noche.

Había luna nueva y el templo estaba oscuro. Muy oscuro. Solo se veían las luces que había al final de la larga escalinata que la llevaba a la calle principal.

Miró a su alrededor y resopló. Una bocanada de aire dejo su estela sobre el frió ambiente. La verdad, no se estaba planteando mucho todo aquel tema de entregarle la virginidad a un desconocido a las pocas horas de enterarse que tenía que hacerlo. Pero todo eso merecería la pena si conseguía de vuelta sus poderes.

Se abrochó su abrigo y se alejó de la puerta de casa dirección al buzón donde una vez recibió la postal que hoy la llevaba a hacer esa locura.

-Esta bien.- dijo mientras se frotaba las manos y sacaba una carta cerrada del bolso.- Si todo sale bien te veré dentro de un par de horas.- le habló a la carta muy seriamente.

Mientras la guardaba en el buzón alguien la observaba desde la lejanía, entre los arbustos, en silencio. Esa persona vio como dejaba la carta en el buzón, lo cerraba y se volvía para mirar al cielo.

\- Esta bien.- le llegó la voz de Kagome a la silueta escondida.- Tu y yo, luna nueva, tenemos un serio problema entre nosotras, y hoy lo vamos a arreglar.- dijo hablando sola. Su voz era dulce y a la vez lo suficientemente seria como para saber que no estaba bromeando.

Y Kagome empezó a andar, haciendo resonar sus zapatos por las escaleras que descendían del templo sin saberse observada.

Cogió un Taxi que la dejó a la puerta del bar. Desde ahí imponía todavía más. Una gran entrada de mármol negro estaba ante ella con el nombre "Doropshi" grabado con la misma letra que en la tarjeta. Un portero guardaba la entrada al interior. Se centro en él y vio el aura demoníaca rodeándole. Era un demonio con forma humana, pero no peculiarmente fuerte. Decidió contonear las caderas en dirección a la puerta ignorándolo.

La estrategia le salió a la perfección, incluso el portero le abrió la puerta. Cuando entró pudo ver que era un sitio oscuro, con luces azules que iluminaban el lugar, sillones de cuero negro y una pista de baile. El lugar apestaba a aura demoníaca por todos lados.

Le dio su abrigo, junto con su bolso, al demonio del guardarropa que estaba en la entrada y fue hacía la barra. Lo mejor era comportarse de manera normal, pero como si estuvieras también un poco perdida. Un toque de cervatillo herido nunca viene mal para conseguir un depredador.

Para no arriesgarse a ser descubierta pidió simplemente "algo fuerte" en la barra. Después de todo por eso había venido en taxi, si hubiera meditado ahora apestaría a poder espiritual y eso no funcionaría. Todavía pensaba que esto era una broma de mal gusto de Kikyo.

Precisamente se había asegurado de que tuviera que ser en luna nueva, " Siempre protegiendo tus pertenencias eh Kikyo" pensó Kagome mientras esperaba su copa.

Cuando se la sirvieron vio que era un Bloody Mery. Pero receta original claro... sangre y ginebra. Buena combinación para empezar la noche.

Bueno, Nut la había echo comer cosas peores. Recordó la vez que la había dejado con las manos y los pies atados durante dos días y cuando había vuelto a por ella la había obligado a comer unos gusanos que según él eran "Supernutritivos e hidratantes" y que debería recordar en un futuro.

Después de recordar aquello cogió con gusto la copa pagando lo que le dijo el camarero. Era un demonio...¿felino? Seguramente una pantera por sus ojos de gato y su piel negra con marcas pensó Kagome mientras este la cobraba.

Volvió su vista hacía la pista de baile y los sofás y se enfocó en encontrar algún demonio que llamara especialmente su atención.

Dio un sorbo a su copa y un sabor ferroso y ácido la invadió. No era tan malo si no respirabas, ni te imaginabas de quien podía venir esa sangre...

Vio demonios araña, sátiro, lobo, búho, león, murciélagos... Todos tenían diferentes signos de sus razas que los distinguían visiblemente. Pero ninguno tenía una gran aura demoníaca. Comparándolas con las del pasado claro. Si las comparamos con las de esta época eran los más poderos del lugar.

Kagome rió mentalmente pensando esto mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su copa.

Esperó hasta que en uno de los reservados vio a un demonio que desprendía una gran aura demoniaca. Miró más atentamente. El reservado era una gran pecera. Todas las paredes estaban formadas por una pecera gigante en forma de U que se cerraba con unas cortinas negras. Y que gracias a dios las habían abierto en ese momento.

El demonio en si estaba sentado con dos mujeres demonios de menor rango y bebían alegremente.

Kagome cogió su copa y se acercó hasta un lugar desde el que pudiera observar mejor. Cuando lo consiguió pudo ver que todos ellos iban descalzos y sus dedos de los pies estaban unidos por membranas. Observo también que las orejas del demonio y las de sus acompañantes acababan en diferentes picos hasta el lóbulo. Y creía que eso que había en el cuello de una de las chicas que llevaba el pelo recogido eran branquias.

Demonios sirena. Bueno, el agua no la disgustaba. Y el hombre en cuestión no era feo, más bien para nada era poco atractivo. Iba vestido con una camisa azul desabrochada y unos pantalones negros de traje. Su pelo verde alga le daba un tono joven a sus facciones. Tenía unos pómulos marcados, ojos grises que miraban a todo con atención y colmillos que asomaban por sus labios.

Según tenía entendido Kagome los demonios sirena tenían el poder de controlar el agua, por eso estaría rodeado de una pecera gigante, a las criaturas acuáticas, y por eso había peces venenosos ahí dentro, el poder de atraer con su voz, como Nut, y de devorar a sus victimas.

Bueno observando los poderes de su Senpai y los añadidos de este tipo de demonio, le gustaba la idea. Aunque iba a tener que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía.

Un poco mareada se acabó su copa y la dejó sobre la barra donde estaba apoyada. Empezaba a sospechar que eso no era solo sangre y Ginebra. Con el valor aumentado por aquella sustancia y la confianza de que ningún demonio rechazaría un suculento plato de humana ebria se encamino hacía los reservados.

Paso sin problemas por los porteros que vigilaban la entrada y cuando estuvo a la altura del reservado del demonio sirena inicio su plan.

 _Estar indefensa. Un depredador adora una presa regalada._

Se apoyó en la cortina del reservado y trastabillo hasta encontrar la pared.

\- Lo siento, estoy un poco mareada.- dijo Kagome con voz febril a los ocupantes del reservado.

El demonio no tardo en darse cuenta de que se trataba de una humana e hizo un gesto a sus acompañantes para que los dejaran solos.

\- ¿ Se encuentra bien señorita?- dijo de manera susurrante y atrayente acercándose mientras la cogía pos las dos manos y la invitaba a sentarse.

Kagome reconoció un deje muy parecido al de Nut en aquella voz. "Bien, primer contacto" pensó Kagome.

Avanzando un poco más despacio que su anfitrión consiguió que este tocase su espalda desnuda con su brazo. El demonio estaba más frió que ella, así que este pudo notar el calor de Kagome confirmando así su humanidad. A los demonios les encantaba el contacto físico con los humanos.

Sobre todo los demonios de sangre templada, adoran el calor de los humanos. Se guían por el calor a la hora de atacar a su presa en el agua, por eso prefieren náufragos a ballenas.

Se sentó donde este le indicó y vio por el rabillo del ojo como cerraba las negras cortinas del reservado. Cuando esto paso Kagome notó rápidamente como una barrera se formaba a su alrededor. Por eso no podía notar su aura y seguramente la de muchos de los clientes de los demás reservados.

Ahora estaba encerrada.

\- Muchas gracias. Estoy un poco desorientada, no se que he podido beber.- dijo Kagome en tono inocente mientras el Demonio se sentaba a su lado mirando hacía ella. Poniéndose en el camino entre ella y la cortina.

\- ¿ Y que haces aquí?- dijo el demonio de ojos grises pasando a un tono mucho mas informal que el anterior.

Si al que tenías que seducir te intenta seducir a ti se reducía bastante la complicación del plan.

\- Había quedado con un chico, me dio esto.- Kagome le tendió la tarjeta haciendo contacto entre sus manos a propósito.- Y me dijo que quedábamos aquí a las doce y media de hoy.- dijo haciendo un mohín por sentirse plantada en la mentira.

El demonio miró la tarjeta y Kagome pasó a la segunda fase del plan.

 _Acercamiento voluntario._

Aprovechándolo que el demonio no estaba mirando se acercó a él tanto como pudo, no dejando espacio entre su muslo, solo cubierto por una fina media y el del demonio.

Este levantó lentamente sus atrayentes ojos grises de la tarjeta de invitación hacía Kagome.

Pasando primero por su escote, luego por su cuello, su boca y sus ojos.

\- Que estúpido dejar plantada a una chica como tú.- dijo este aumentando el deje atrayente de su voz.

Kagome le sonrió tontamente. Mitad por la bebida consumida y su voz, y mitad por lo guapo que era.

En estos momentos pensaba ignorar el aura demoniaca que desprendía.

El demonio apoyó el codo en el reposa-cabezas del sofá donde se encontraban y se inclinó hacía Kagome.

\- Soy Molpe.- se presentó mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara a Kagome y se lo ponía detrás de la oreja pasándola después un dedo por el cuello haciéndola estremecer.- ¿ Y tú quien eres?- le pregunto. La estrategia de este tipo de demonios es que hables con ellos todo lo posible ya que así es como inutilizan a sus presas. Aun que tampoco es que pongan mucho interés en la conversación en si.

\- Soy Kagome- dijo ofreciéndole su mano para que se la besara. Tercera fase del plan.

 _El olor._

Puede parecer una tontería, pero si hueles apetecible el demonio se atraerá solo. Mala idea eso de llevar perfume en la otra época, ahora lo entendía.

Molpe la siguió el juego y la beso la mano, aspiró su aroma cuando se encontró de golpe con su piel. Sus ojos grises resplandecieron.

Depositó la mano de Kagome en las piernas de la chica y retiró las suyas muy poco a poco acariciando su muslo hasta quedar parado en su rodilla.

\- Toma, bebe de mi copa.- dijo ofreciendosela con la otra mano.

Kagome lo miró directamente a los ojos y bebió de la copa que este le ofreció. Dejando intencionadamente que un poco de esta cayera por la comisura de sus labios.

Molpe siguió las gotas derramadas por su cuello, su clavícula y su escote hasta que estas desaparecieron en la redondez visible de uno de sus senos.

\- Delicisioso.- dijo Kagome mirándolo mientras el demonio volvía a mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿ Qué vas a hacer ahora que tú cita no ha aparecido?.- dijo el Molpe acercándose a ella un poco más.

\- Bueno- dijo Kagome mirando a su alrededor.- esto no esta nada mal.- lo que le había dado Molpe la estaba mareando terriblemente, más que su copa, pero consiguió disimularlo estoicamente.- Si me lo consientes me gustaría estar un poco más alejada de...tanta gente.- dijo mirándolo.

-Entiendo.- susurró este antes de acortar la distancia que había entre los labios de Kagome y los suyos.

Kagome recibió de buen grado aquel beso. Rápidamente llevo sus manos al cuello del demonio para atraerlo más hacía ella y profundizar el beso.

Tomó la iniciativa y introdujo su lengua en la boca del demonio acariciando la lengua de este con sensualidad.

Sabía a sal y a agua. Y notaba sus colmillos en el beso apretando sus labios. Esa sensación infló su libido. Y es que se había vuelto una adicta al peligro.

Molpe la levantó en volandas y ella accedió graciosamente colocándole sus muslos a los lados de su cuerpo. Ahora ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él y Molpe le hacía caricias de manera ascendentes y descendentes por toda su espalda desnuda.

Kagome se estremeció ante las caricias del experimentado demonio. Dejó que este mordiera su labio de manera sensual y bajara dándole besos por todo su cuello hasta el comienzo de su hombro.

Molpe había ido desatando el lazo que sujetaba el vestido de Kagome a su cuello y ahora caía sobre sus hombros completamente suelto. La tela le hacía cosquillasen su espal da. El demonio mordió, clavando sus afilados colmillos, su cuello y Kagome siseó de dolor. Pero era un dolor placenteramente dulce y completamente soportable. Se arqueó ante esta sensación y sintió el duro miembro del demonio presionar sus zonas más sensibles. Soltó el aire ante esa sensación de placer momentáneo que la dejó con ganas de mucho más.

Molpe soltó su agarre y lamió la zona maltratada del cuello. Kagome empezó a acompasar sus caderas en un movimiento rítmico que les proporcionaba placer a ambos con cada roce. Él la agarro en volandas y se levantó para después tumbarla encima de la mesa tirando las copas que había encima al suelo.

El vestido de Kagome se abrió ante la vista del demonio por completo y dejo sus senos redondos al descubierto. Atrapó uno con su mano mientras besaba a Kagome. Ahora el demonio también sabía a hierro.

El demonio siguió con los movimientos rítmicos que había iniciado Kagome teniendo esta vez él el control. mientras bajaba su otra mano a las medias y la ropa interior de Kagome y las desgarraba de un simple tirón dejándola solo con su vestido. Ella tiró de la camisa del demonio desabotonando todos sus botones a la vez y oyó, de manera amortiguada por la bebida, como estos caían por la mesa. Bajó la mano para quitarle el cinturón y bajarle el pantalón.

Una vez tuvó los pantalones bajados fue rápido. Molpe se situó para entrar en ella de una embestida y después seguir con movimientos rápidos, certeros y contundentes.

Kagome a penas sintió una punzada de dolor, que no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a asimilar porque después empezó a experimentar oleadas de placer a cada movimiento del demonio.

Sin previó aviso un chispazo la recorrió el cuerpo. Sintió un súbito calor, aun más si era posible, subirle y bajarle por la garganta y de repente el demonio sintió el mismo calambre que ella y se alejó.

\- ¿Pero que cojones eres?- preguntó con un tono de voz amenazante.

Kagome iba a replicar algo medianamente coherente cuando el demonio se prendió fuego. De la nada aparecieron unas llamas azules que lo rodearon y lo quemaron vivo en a penas unos segundos.

Kagome todavía seguía en shock cuando vio las cenizas del demonios en la alfombra que quedaba entre el sofá y la mesa donde ella estaba ahora sentada.

Con toda la tranquilidad que podía tener en ese momento, que era absolutamente ninguna, y las manos temblando, se ató el vestido al cuello.

De repente las cenizas se transformaron en una esférica alma gris que se metió en el cuerpo de Kagome sin esperar a que ella le diera permiso.

Kagome boqueó varias veces hasta que pudo recuperar el aliento y llevarse la mano al pecho. Algo estaba mal ahí adentro. Notaba una pesada losa en el estomago, como si se hubiera comido una roca.

Su respiración era agitada a causa del miedo.

Notaba su propia aura espiritual rebosar por todos los poros. Lo había quemado solo con tocarlo. Estaba entrando en pánico. Intento acompasar su respiración y buscar una manera de salir de allí. Pensó en su abrigo y en su bolso con sus objetos personales. No podía dejar nada allí o la perseguirían. Cogió sus medias y su ropa interior.

Tenía que abrir la cortina, meditar hasta el ropero, robar sus cosas e irse de allí. Y todo antes de llamar demasiado la atención. No podía salir andando, su aura alertaría a todo el local en cuestión de dos minutos.

Respiró lo más pausadamente que pudo y abrió la cortina aguantando la respiración. Se concentró y en muchísimo menos tiempo que antes de que aquello pasara, estaba en el ropero. Se encontró cara a cara con el demonio de allí. Le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y este se la agarro. Después, de donde le había dado empezó a salir el mismo fuego azul de antes. El demonio empezó a consumirse mientras ella encontraba su abrigo y su bolso. Metió sus jirones de ropa en el bolso y medito fuera de aquel lugar. Aquel ataque seguro que había alertado a todo el bar.

Tuvo que meditar 4 veces antes de concentrarse en su casa y llegar al templo. Apareció en lo alto de las escaleras despeinada, con el abrigo mal abrochado y muy agitada.

Fue rápidamente hacía el buzón y quito la carta que había metido antes de marchar. Era una carta para su familia por si la pasaba algo. Pero estaba de vuelta, así que no era necesaria. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en el pilar que sostenía el buzón.

Intentó controlar su respiración.

Debía faltar una hora todavía para el amanecer. Miró al cielo, a lo lejos se empezaba a distinguir la primera claridad del alba.

Su percepción ahora se veía aumentada y algo la intranquilizo. Se sintió observada. Rápidamente se levanto de donde estaba.

\- ¿Nut?- habló con una voz demasiado aguda y asustada- ¿Eres tú?- "tu o cualquier cosa que no sea uno de los demonios de local".

Pero nada respondió. Con los sentidos disparados podía ser hasta un ratón. Nut no le había dicho nada de que el demonio elegido moriría justo en ese momento. Pensó que tendría que ir a matarlo en otro momento, pero no ahí y menos en una cueva llena de más demonios.

Volvió a sentirse observada.

\- En serio, sal. Si eres tú Nut, sal. - dijo mirando a los arbustos que rodeaban por ese lado la casa.

Nada se oyó esta segunda vez.

\- Vale, estoy paranoica. No me lo tengas en cuenta.- dijo hablando ella sola. Se llevo las manos a la cara y empezó a pasear por la entrada de casa sin decidirse a entrar.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y lo miró. Su madre la había mandado un mensaje diciéndola que avisara cuando llegara a casa. Pobre, no la había dejado ni contestarla cuando se había marchado.

Kagome suspiró y tranquilizó un poco más la respiración. Seguía con la losa en el estomago y se abrazo del frió de la calle.

Miró al cielo sin luna que se empezaba a teñir de dorado y azul.

Sintió un movimiento a su derecha pero cuando miró solo era el viendo meciendo los arboles. Suspiró. Tal vez Nut la observara para saber como sobrepasaba aquello. Sus pruebas eran de lo más raras.

Al fin entró en casa, subió a su habitación sin hacer ruido, se puso un pijama y fue a darle un beso de buenas noches a su madre. Le quedaban apenas unas horas de sueño para levantarse a trabajar. Le dejo una nota en la mesita diciéndola que había llegado bien.

Volvió a su cuarto cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Desde ahí podía ver como ya amanecía del todo a través de la ventana. Se levantó para correr las cortinas negras que había puesto hacía tiempo y se echó en la cama. Todavía sin asimilar demasiado bien lo que había hecho, intentó quedarse dormida.

Mañana arrancaría la cabeza a Nut por no contárselo antes y meterla en el Doropshi.

/

¿Quién será la misteriosa sombra que espiaba a Kagome al lado de su casa? ;) tengo muchas ganas de leeros! espero comentarios 3


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola muy buenas, creo que en este capitulo voy a responder a vuestros comentatios porque me apetece mucho mucho! Y no hay perdones para haber tardado tanto en atualizar, he tenido unos meses complicados y extraños en mi vida... pero a partir de ahora vamos a ir mucho más seguido :P

Nalmente moy: si, pinta para mucho mucho más. La verdad espero que las cosas se vayan resolviendo y que vosotros esteis para leerlos. Esta historia tiene mucho trasfondo o eso estoy intentando por lo menos. Y si, voy a hacerle sufrir :P! Muchas gracias!

Serena Tsukino Chiba: sii! espero que este actualizando pronto ^^ y que te este gustando mucho la historia.

Zabitamt1975:jajaja me alegro de que te intrigue y de que te guste :P y de que me sigas leyendo. Quien estaba entre las sombras se sabra pronto ;P. Y se va a arastrar mucho pero muuucho! jajaja

Inglés: me alegro de que te gustara y espero que sigas leyendo capitulo a capitulo. Muchas gracias ^^

Aby: me alegro un montón que te guste y desde este capitulo las cosas van a ir tomando sentido, así que espero que me sigas leyendo y dándome tu opinión.

/

Capítulo 5: Superación.

A las pocas horas Kagome se despertó en su cama de golpe. Una fuerte quemazón se le había formado en la zona de su cadera derecha. Levanto las sábanas y se subió el pijama para ver que tenía ahí. Abrió muchos los ojos asustada cuando vio que su piel se estaba volviendo negra en esa zona. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y fue hacía el espejo para confirmar que no fuera una sombra o un engaño de sus ojos.

En el espejo confirmo lo que había visto en la cama, la piel que cubría el hueso de la cadera izquierda se estaba volviendo de un feo color morado tirando a negro. Kagome al intentar tocarlo noto una descarga de dolor provenir de esa zona. Suspiró y se bajo con cuidado el pijama evitando rozarlo.

De repente de puerta de su habitación se abrió chocando contra los pies de la cama. Kagome asustada miró hacía allí saltando en el sitio.

-Pero que...- llegó a articular hasta que vio quien había entrado.

-Muy buenas tardes- dijo Nut sonriente. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y una corbata verde musgo que le hacía resaltar sus ojos. La madre de Kagome estaba detrás de él.

\- Cariño, no me habías dicho que tu entrenador personal era un importante empresario de la ciudad.- decía ilusionada la madre de Kagome pensando que a lo mejor su hija había aprovechado para hacer algo que no fuera entrenar sobre cosas de la otra época.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto Kagome mirando a su madre, a Nut otra vez y a su madre.

\- Buenos os dejo.- dijo esta mirando a su hija y despidiendose con la mano con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?- interrogo Kagome a Nut todavía sorprendida por su presencia. Llevaba un pijama de pantalon largo y camisa rosa a cuadros y el pelo completamente despeinado de ayer.

\- Te he venido a traer esto.- dijo levantando un bote de esos asquerosos gusanos de los que se había acordado ayer al ver el Bloody Mery

Kagome puso cara de asco cuando los vio retorcerse dentro del tarro de cristal desde donde se los enseñaba Nut. Una nausa casi la hace vomitar.

\- O no exageres.- dijo Nut acercandoselos más a la cara poniendo gesto de burla.- Servirá para que tu piel no se pudra.- esta vez señalo con la otra mano a su cadera.- Empieza a oler.- dijo abanicando con la mano delante de su nariz como si algo oliera mal.

\- ¿En serio?- dijo Kagome abriendo mucho los ojos y volviendo a levantar la parte de arriba de su pijama.-¿ Que es esto?- dijo mirando de nuevo esta vez con el ceño fruncido enfadada.

\- La marca del demonio que mataste ayer. O bueno, es más bien tu cuerpo rechazando esa marca. La marca se vera después de que te comas todo esto.- le entrego de una vez el tarro a Kagome quien no quería cogerlo.

Kagome miró al tarro. - Que asco.- dijo haciendo un mohín.- ¡Y tú que haces aquí! - dijo señalandole a él entero.

\- Bueno, eso hay que tratarlo cuanto antes. Y además ya conocía tu plan de abalanzarte sobre mi para conocer que hago en esta dimensión, así que ya que has cumplido bastante bien tu plan he venido a ponértelo fácil.- dijo Nut mirándola planamente.

-Ah...- dijo Kagome sin reaccionar. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que tenía planeado.- ¡Pero como se te ocurre contarme ese sello! ¿ Y si hubieran salido las cosas de otra manera que? ¿ Qué hubiera dicho?- gritaba Kagome mientras recorría la habitación de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.- ¿ Que tienes en esa cabeza de psicópata pervertido?- Nut alzó una ceja ante ese insulto. Por lo visto Kagome no había olvidado su ataque del día anterior.

\- Te lo repetiré de nuevo como ayer. Sabía que no ibas a hacer nada.- comento seriamente cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. En esa postura parecía mucho más fuerte de lo que Kagome normalmente asimilaba que era.

Kagome agitó la cabeza.

\- Vale vale, lo que tu digas- dijo levantando las manos.- Sabes más que yo.- dijo con ironía.- Pero quiero saber todo. Donde trabajas, como, de que, tu dirección, tu teléfono. TO-DO. Maldito lunático.- dijo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en el pecho. Pero aunque fuera de broma se detuvo antes de llegar a su destino. -ayer quemé a dos demonios con solo tocarlos.- dijo mirando al suelo.

Nut abrió los ojos sorprendido porque se hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes de tocarlo. Ella no lo hubiera podido hacer daño ya que en ese momento su parte demoniaca no estaba activa y la que si estaba era la parte de monje.

La cogió las manos ya que las había dejado caer a los lados de su cuerpo.

\- No me puedes hacer nada. Y en un par de días no podrás hacerle daño a nadie sin querer. Porque ya sabrás como controlarlo.- No era estúpido como para ir a verla con su parte de Incubo activa. La llevo hacía la cama y la sentó allí. Cogió el tarro de gusanos y se sentó a su lado.

Vio la cara de asco de Kagome al acercárselos.

-Trabajo vendiendo acciones en la bolsa de Japón- dijo Nut mientras destapaba el tarro y sacaba uno de los gusanos y lo llevaba hacía la boca de Kagome. Esta cerró fuertemente los labios haciendo una línea. Nut la miró fijamente enfadado y al final Kagome abrió la boca. Aunque no pudo ocultar la cara de asco cuando este le introdujo el gusano en la boca y tuvo que comérselo.- Trabajo por cuenta propia como Broker así que por eso no has encontrado referencias mías por hay, trabajo con seudónimos.- dijo mientras volvía a repetir el procedimiento anterior.- Vivo a unas dos manzanas de aquí en un ático. Es el edificio numero 50, planta 6ª, exterior derecha.- le dio otro gusano. Kagome casi vomita.- Y mi teléfono es 3-49256152.- le dio otro gusano.- Bien, creo que con esos son suficientes para que no te mueras.-

\- ¿Cómo?- dijo Kagome casi vomitando de nuevo por el último gusano.- ¿En serio?- le había dado todos los datos que le había pedido. Eso era completamente inusual.- ¿Quien te ha contratado?- le pregunto Kagome.

\- Buen intento.- dijo Nut.- pero eso no es de esta dimensión asique no tengo porque decirtelo.- Nut dejo el tarro de gusanos en el suelo.

\- Me lo debes.- dijo Kagome hinchando los mofletes.- ayer me espiabas cuando llegue a casa y no saliste a dar la cara.-

Nut frunsio el ceño y guardo silencio durante unos minutos mirándola.

\- Yo no te seguí a casa.- dijo seriamente.

\- Mentira, note la presencia de algo que me observaba.- dijo Kagome notando un escalofrío que la subía por la espina dorsal.

Nut negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo estaba en el bar- dijo seriamente Nut mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su americana y sacaba uno de los pendientes rojos en forma de lágrima de Kagome.- En uno de los reservados para revisar que no dejaras ninguna pista de ti en ese lugar para que te pudieran seguir.- le explicó mientras le entregaba el pendiente.

\- ¿Entonces quien estaba aquí ayer por la noche?- dijo Kagome preocupada.

\- Yo no.- comento Nut.- Dudo mucho que ayer quisieras ver a alguien después de aquello y más con tus poderes descontrolados. No soy gilipollas.- dijo Nut.

Kagome se levanto hacía las ventanas y abrió las cortinas negras. Miro hacía el jardín, desde ese lado se veía el buzón y de donde le había parecido notar una presencia.

El dolor de la cadera y el quemazón estaban empezando a desaparecer. Aun que los prefería antes de volver a masticar aquellos gusanos.

\- Tenemos trabajo.- dijo Nut que se había colocado a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Kagome saltó en el sitio.

\- ¿trabajo?- le pregunto esta interesada- ¿de que?-

\- Primero vamos a ir a comprar algo para mantener tus poderes a raya cuando quieras y luego tenemos un encargo de matar a un demonio en un embalse cercano.

\- ¿Matar a un demonio en esta dimensión?- pregunto Kagome.

-Si- dijo Nut mirandola.- como viste ayer aqui todavía hay muchos demonios pero pasan desapercibidos entre los crimenes de los humanos. Y considero que matar a un demonio de agua después de tu elección es lo más conveniente.- la dijo sonriente.

\- ¿ en serio? ¿tu crees que es lo mejor?- dijo Kagome levantando una deja seria.

\- Si, necesitas dominar primero tu poder espiritual para luego dominar al demonio que has absorbido.- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacía la puerta.- Te quiero abajo en la calle en quince minutos. - se dio la vuelta hacía ella y la envió una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

\- Genial- comento Kagome.

Rápidamente cogió unos pantalones negros elásticos y una camiseta térmica junto con una cazadora sin cremallera para no pasar frió. Los pantanos estaban en las montañas, lejos de la ciudad y hacía bastante frió.

En diez minutos estaba en la calle principal debajo de las escaleras del templo. Se había cogido un tentempié antes de salir de casa y lo estaba comiendo mientras observaba la calle sin ver a Nut.

Un coche negro le dio las luces y la pito a unos pocos metros. Kagome miró hacía allí y vio a Nut sentado dentro de un mustang negro.

Kagome abrió los ojos y luego se sento dentro del coche.

\- Vaya, no te gusta pasar desapercibido eh- le dijo con una mirada de reproche.

\- Bueno, tengo que adaptarme a los tiempos que corren- dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara.

Nut la llevo hasta una tienda de antiguedades del centro. Ahora que se fijaba bien, aunque a penas había pasado un par de veces por allí, podría ver que varios de los objetos que contenían tenían un aura especial. Entraron al establecimiento y al abrir la puerta unas campanas sonaron como saludo.

\- ¿ Y qué se supone que debo buscar aquí?- dijo en voz baja Kagome a Nut cuando se encontraron los dos dentro de la tienda. Había una temperatura agradable y olía a madera vieja.

\- ¿Por qué hablas susurrándome?- le pregunto Nut mirándola.

Antes de que Kagome contestara fueron interrumpidos por el dependiente de la tienda.

Un hombre mayor, con barba de chivo blanca y arrugas en la cara les miro desde el mostrados en silencio y les hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Muy buenas, en que puedo ayudaros.- dijo el hombre con una voz rasposa a causa de la edad.

\- Estamos buscando un amuleto personal- dijo Nut mientras posaba encima de la mesa una tarjeta de visita, la acercaba al extremo donde se encontraba el anciano y retiraba la mano.

El anciano cogió la tarjeta, la miró y luego sin dirigirles una mirada se encamino hacía la parte trasera de la tienda.

Nut indicó a Kagome que habia que seguirlo. Esta articulo con los labios sin imitir ningún sonido ¿a donde vamos?.

Nut simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Llegaron a la parte de atrás de la tienda, por lo visto era una sala que precedía al almacén. Tenía las paredes verdes y sobre las mesas y las estanterías tenía diferentes objetos mágicos. Aquí el aura de todos ellos era hasta sofocante.

El anciano se despidió con una reverencia y los dejó solos.

Nut se adelantó a la pregunta de Kagome.

\- Elije uno.- dijo mirándola- Y ten en cuenta que sera algo que tengas que llevar continuamente contigo, así que por una vez... intenta que sea algo cómodo.- dijo rodando los ojos Nut.

\- Esta bien...- Kagome empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

Había espadas, pero por lo que tenía de experiencia las espadas son lo primero que roban o bien que se rompen en la batalla. Mejor no tener especial ilusión en conservar alguna.

Se fijo en la mesa donde estaban expuestas las joyas.

\- ¿Esto también entra?- pregunto sin mirar a Nut.

\- Si- respondió este y luego se acercó a ella.- pero procura que sea cómodo.- dijo repitiendose.

Kagome no respondió porque ya había visto lo que quería llevarse.

\- Esto- dijo señalando un brazalete plateado que tenía grabada una esfera en su centro de la cual salían enredaderas y se cerraba entorno al brazo quedando el interior del brazalete pegado al cuerpo. La esfera parecía de otro material más oscuro que el resto de la joya.

\- Buena elección. Cómodo de poner no va a ser, pero no te lo vas a poder quitar nunca. dijo Nut riéndose.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto Kagome confusa.

\- Mira.- Nut cogió el brazalete y se lo mostro de cerca a Kagome.- Este es una reliquía antigua, y este brazalete tiene como cometido aderirse a la piel de su dueño hasta que este muera. Se puede utilizar para marcar a alguien o para nuestro objetigo, que es no separarte nunca de él.- dijo mientras se lo depositaba a Kagome en las manos.- Guardalo, esta noche te lo pondre.- dijo Nut.

Empezó a salir de la tienda haciendo un simple gesto al dependiente.

-Espera, ¿No vas a pagar?- dijo Kagome siguiéndolo mientras miraba su espalda.

\- Ya esta pagado.- dijo Nut.

\- Oh.- kagome se tapó la mano con la boca.- Así que haces continuamente esto, traer a chicas jóvenes a la tienda a que se compren algo bonito.- dijo Kagome bromeando.

Y así fueron al coche, con un Nut explicándole que el se dedicaba a eso, y no solo con chicas jóvenes.

Llegaron al embalse en apenas una hora. Estaba entre varias montañas no demasiado altas formando media luna. El paisaje era verde y rocoso. Y antes de salir del coche Kagome pudo observar el viento que hacía y que movía los árboles que les rodeaban.

En la otra orilla del pantano se podía ver una antigua iglesia abandonada, no perteneciente al budismo. Seguramente fue del pueblo que había alli antes de la construcción del pantano y que ahora se encontraría bajo sus aguas.

Kagome salio del coche cuando Nut se lo indicó. Estaban aparcados en un pequeño descanso de la carretera a unos 400 metros de la presa que contenia el pantano.

\- ¿Este es el lugar del demonio?- dijo Kagome mientras se sujetaba el pelo en una coleta para que no la molestara con el viento que había.

\- Sí, acuérdate de lo que hablamos en el coche. Matar, no dialogar.- la respondió Nut encaminandose hacía la compuerta.

\- Sisi, mata al demonio debajo del agua.- contestó haciendole burla.

Kagome le siguió y observó la gran masa de agua que se contenía en esas montañas. La superficie estaba mecida por el viento, que creaba pequeñas olas en ella.

\- Y en un pantano tan grande... ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que el demonio va a estar allí?-

\- Porqué es donde tiene posibilidad de comerse a algún humano despistado- la contestó Nut guiñándole un ojo.

Kagome rodó los ojos y guardó silencio hasta que llegaron a la presa. Si tenías vértigo no era precisamente aconsejable asomarse al lado que no contenía agua. Debían de estar a unos 150 o 200 metros por encima del valle que sobrevivía debajo de esa gran masa de agua enjaulada.

Nut estaba concentrado mirando al lado contrario que Kagome.

\- ¿ Y esto no tiene peligro de romperse?- Nut no la contesto.- Quiero decir, si yo fuera un demonio y tuviera hambre lo que haría sería derribar la presa y comerme al pueblo que esta ahí abajo.- comento Kagome pensativa mirando las casas que estaban en el valle.

\- Y solo conseguirías que viniera el gobierno a matarte.- dijo Nut cogiéndola del brazo y dándola media vuelta para que mirara la masa de agua.

\- ¿Así qué el gobierno sabe que hay demonios?- comentó mirándole.

\- Es el gobierno Japones, si hay algo que no sepa el gobierno japones es o porque no existe o porque no es posible saberlo.- dijo restándole importancia.- Y ahora.- se puso a su espalda y la sujeto la cara con las dos manos para enfocarla al pantano.- Busca una presencia- susurró seriamente.

Kagome miró de reojo hacía atrás sin poder verle la cara. Suspiró y se puso manos a la obra.

Fijó la vista, y la atención, en el pantano que tenía delante. Se notaban las diferentes marcas a donde el agua había conseguido llegar en las laderas de las montañas. Y donde el agua había tocado demasiado tiempo la tierra solo había eso, tierra. Ni vegetación ni arboles. Todo es malo en exceso.

La superficie era mecida por el viento, creando pequeñas olas. Y si te fijabas con más atención podías ver las diferentes corrientes que movían el agua. Y las diferentes tonalidades que tomaba el pantano según su fondo. Por el rabillo del ojo puso ver algo extraño.

Una sombra se movía por el pantano, era grande como una ballena. Pero cuando Kagome fijó la vista en ella estaba completamente quita. Sin embargo sabía de sobra que hace un momento eso estaba fuera de su campo de visión y que se había movido muy rapido.

\- Esta ahí.- dijo Kagome levantando el brazo para apuntar a la mancha negra y esperar la confirmación de este. Pero en lugar de contestarla la levantó en volandas y la tiró al agua por encima de la barandilla.

Kagome no pudo gritar de la impresión, pero su estómago se encogió con la velocidad de la caída hasta que finalmente sintió el agua fría y dura estrellarse contra su espalda y envolverla.

Descendió varios metros a causa de la velocidad con la que se había sumergido. Miró hacía abajo y pudo ver las turbinas de la presa funcionando.

" _Te mataré Nut, casi me trituras_ " dijo mientras intentaba saber donde estaba el demonio y valorar si estaba en peligro o no.

Nadó alejándose de la presa mirando hacía todos los lados, hasta que vio una gran mancha un poco más adelante a más profundidad que ella. Necesitaba subir a coger aire.

Antes de poder empezar su camino a la superficie oyó como un cuerpo se sumergía a su lado. Era Nut y traía una botella de aire. La cogió de la mano para atraerla hacía él y la puso la boquilla en la boca. Con el dedo le indico que no subiera a la superficie.

Kagome asintió mientras respiraba gracias a la botella y la burbujas se perdían en su descenso hacía arriba. Kagome le devolvió la boquilla y nado hacía el fondo para encontrarse con el demonio.

Cuando estuvo a su altura pudo ver a través de la oscuridad y de la turbia agua que estaba alojada en el fondo como el demonio era una combinación de muchas serpientes demoníacas enredadas conformando un mismo cuerpo. Todas moviendose a la vez. Y ahora todas tenían los ojos cerrados. Noto en las vibraciones del agua como Nut se acercaba a ella.

Pero de repente miles de pares de ojos rojos se abrieron en ese demonio y se enfocaron hacía ellos. El demonio hizo una rápida sacudida en el agua para atacarlos pero Nut intercepto su ataque con una barrera que los protegió a ambos en su interior. Ese tumulto de serpientes empezó a moverse. Incluso debajo del agua se las oía sisear y el roce de sus cuerpos.

En unos segundos la barrera circular que había creado Nut estaba rodeada por el demonio. Se podía decir que les había devorado y estaban atrapados en su interior. Kagome tenía ahora la boquilla para respirar mientras Nut empezaba a colocarla de alguna manera estraña.

Cogió su mano y le puso el indice y el corazón encima de su frente. Y el hizo lo mismo en la frente de Kagome. Después le lanzó una de sus miradas de "Concentrate".

Y lo puso oir...

" _Kagome si me oyes asiente_ ". Notaba la voz de Nut suave, melodioso y cadenciosa en su cabeza hablándola. Y sin pensarlo asintió.

" _Ya esta otra vez utilizando..._ " pensó Kagome pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por Nut.

" _Puedo oír todo lo que piensas_ " levanto una ceja divertido.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos.

" _Esto no es unidireccional_ " notó un suave tono de humor en su voz. " _Tienes que concentrarte. Necesito que expandas tu poder y mates a todo el demonio a la vez._ "

" _¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso_ " Kagome miro a su alrededor. En sus pensamientos se notaba la duda de que fuera capaz de hacer semejante cosa. " _Por cierto, antes casi me trituras con las turbinas_ " penso enfadada.

" _Se que eres una excelente nadadora_ " esta vez noto cariño en ese pensamiento. Quizá cuando hablas telepaticamente no es fácil ocultar las emociones. " _Tienes que buscar en tu interior el foco de tu poder, que es lo que alimenta tu poder espiritual, tu pureza para merecer ese poder."_

Kagome le paso la boquilla a Nut y cerró los ojos concentrándose en su interior. Intentando buscar algo que la dijera por que precisamente ella tenía ese poder y por que se había metido en todo esto tantas veces.

Mirando en su oscuridad vio una luz, una luz cándida y atrayente. Fue hacía ella y cuando la alcanzó lo supo. Su poder provenía de su calidez.

" _Y ahora_ " la voz de Nut se coló en su cabeza. " _Expandelo_ "

Kagome dejo que esa luz cegara la oscuridad que la rodeaba y fuera más haya de los límites, abrió los ojos pero no pudo ver nada.

Nut contemplo en el momento exacto en el que Kagome había encontrado su poder y vio como lo dejo salir a través de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero dentro solo se veía resplandecer su poder. Cuando este los rodeó por completo, Nut quitó la barrera y como si de una honda expansiva se tratase, salio disparado en todas direcciones con un brillo morado, iluminando todo a su alrededor. Se repitió tres veces, hasta que los ojos de Kagome recuperaron su aspecto habitual.

El demonio en la primera honda ya había muerto purificado por completo, pero ese tipo de ataques no se pueden detener.

Rápidamente subieron a la superficie.

\- ¿Que ha sido eso?- le pregunto Kagome tosiendo mientras todavía recuperaba el aliento.

\- Eso ha sido una parte muy pequeña de tu poder.- la respondió Nut.

Parecía completamente tranquilo, como si esto lo hiciera todos los días después de comer. Kagome de quedó allí mirando durante unos segundos contemplando su cara. Su hermoso tez morena con esos ojos verdes hipnotizantes y sin pensárselo le rodeo el cuello y le besó.

Sus labios estaban húmedos, tibios y suaves. Simplemente lo había hecho sin pensar en las consecuencias. Nut no tardó en devolverla el beso.

En ese momento él pudo sentir la calidez de la que emana el poder de Kagome. Esa calidez al arroparte por las noches, al tomar una bebida caliente en una noche fría de invierno, al recibir un abrazo en los malos momentos. Toda esa calidez concentrada en sus suaves y carnosos labios.

No era un beso de amor, Kagome no estaba enamorada de Nut, pero si de deseo, de estar viva.

Eran de esos besos que te despiertan una bandada de mariposas en el estomago y que te recorren hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pie, erizándose todos los pelos del cuerpo.

La misma sensación que sintió cuando la tiró al agua desde la presa.

La sensación de estar viva.

Después del beso, que ninguno de los dos pudo decir cuanto duró exactamente salieron por una de las embarradas orillas del pantano y se dirigieron al coche.

Al contrario de lo que pensó Kagome cuando se separó de él, la situación no fue para nada incomoda. La verdad, fue como siempre.

Discutieron de camino al coche sobre porque no la había dicho que metiera ropa de cambio a lo que él la respondía que sino no hubiera venido. Después de mucho discutir llegaron a la conclusión de que si llegaban así a casa enfermarían los dos. Así que pararon en un pequeño hotel Ryokan que se encontraba por la carretera de camino.

Alli dejaron sus zapatillas empapadas a la entrada ante la incrédula mirada de los trabajadores. Les alojaron en una habitación doble con dos futones separados por una puerta corredera.

Kagome sintió un pinchado de añoranza en el pecho cuando vio todo eso. " _Es prácticamente como estar en la otra época_ ".

Rápidamente los dos fueron a bañarse a los baños comunes divididos por sexo que disponía el hotel y a ponerse el Quimono que les habían proporcionado.

Kagome intento relajarse en el baño. Sin pensar en lo que había pasado antes y desentumeciendo sus músculos de la fría agua del pantano.

Sin embargo Nut no podía relajarse, todavía tenia que decirle a Kagome lo que tenía que hacer en un futuro próximo y eso no lo iba a aceptar fácilmente.

Kagome fue la primera en llegar a la habitación y decidió relajarse encima del futón en el que iba a dormir. Era suave y blandito.

Nut entró al poco por la puerta.

\- ¿Ya tienes sueño?- pregunta con sorna a Kagome.

-No- responde esta estirándose.- Solo estoy disfrutando de la comodidad de estar viva y calentita.- dijo irónicamente mientras abría los ojos y le miraba.

\- ja ja- marcó Nut.- Vamos a dejar la discusión ya del agua por zanjada.-

\- No me has pedido perdón- dijo Kagome sentándose.

\- Tú tampoco- respondió Nut.

\- ¿Yo de que tengo que pedirte perdón?- pregunto abriendo muchos los ojos Kagome.

Nut pusó una cara fingidamente atemorizada.

\- Me has acosado sexualmente y no podía defenderme- comento siguiendo con la farsa.

Kagome se rió.

\- Ya ya-

Nut la ignoró y cogió la mochila de la chica. Empezó a revolver en ella hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. El brazalete.

Kagome lo miró recelosa.

\- Ven aquí- dijo Nut palmeando el suelo a su lado. - Vamos a poner esto antes de que te conviertas en demonio por la noche y mates a todo el personal del hotel.-

Kagome levanto una ceja y se acerco.

\- ¿Cómo funciona esto?- preguntó.

\- Muy fácil, este amuleto va a llevar parte de tu alma.- intento explicarlo lo más sencillo posible.- Esa parte de tu alma va a ser la demoníaca. Y vas a poder controlarlo gracias a esto.- dijo levantando el amuleto y cogiéndola el brazo. - siempre que te convenga podrás tenerlo encerrado y siempre que quieras podrás dejarlo salir. Solo tienes que invocarlo a voluntad, aunque siempre te va a quedar algo de la esencia demoníaca en tu persona. De hecho tu olor ahora mismo no es el mismo que el de antes de que rompieras el sello, ha cambiado.

Nut introdujo el brazalete por el brazo de Kagome hasta su correcta posición y allí lo frunció al brazo.

\- ¿Que dijiste de que se adhería a la...- pero Kagome no pudo terminar. El brazalete empezó a ponerse incandescente, igual que el metal fundido pero sin perder su forma y empezo a pegarse y fundirse con su piel.

Gritó de dolor pero Nut la tapó la boca para los trabajadores del Ryokan no se alarmaran. A los pocos minutos se había fijado permanentemente a su piel y sentía un horrible e insoportable escozor donde se encontraba.

Era como si miles de ratas la mordieran justo en ese punto y luego echaran ácido sobre las heridas.

Nut la besó la frente perlada de sudor y la acostó contra su pecho. Puso ambas manos sobre la herida, pasando uno de los brazos por delante abrazándola y alivió con su poder su molestia.

Kagome pudo sentir como una cataplasma mágica y refrescante que dormía el brazo la hacía sentir mejor.

\- Gracias.- murmuro todavía intentando regular la respiración para controlar el dolor.

\- Todavía no me las des.- dijo Nut muy serio pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Kagome sentía el corazón tranquilo y pausado de Nut en su espalda.- Ahora no, dentro de un tiempo...- Nut estaba intentando decirla algo.- Pero enseñarte tenía una condición muy clara. Hay un par de asuntos que tienes que cuidar y proteger. Y eres la única que puede conseguir que todo eso germine y funcione. Tú eres la única con el poder para hacerlo.-

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo Nut?-

\- Tienes que volver a la otra época.-

/ / /

Bien bien bien, se acabó :D

Espero que os guste este capítulo, tenía bastantes ganas de escribirlo y al final nose si quedó como yo quería o no jajaja Es supeeer largo y trato un montón de cosas.

Preguntas que os quiero hacer :P

Os gustaría que pasara algo entre Nut y Kagome? :P (Esta no es la relación más "picante que tengo en mente, pero estaría bien ñ.ñ)

Que pensais de que vuelva a la otra época? ( personalmente tienes muchisimos más recursos en la otra época, y muchisimas mas libertad para que ocurran millones de cosas más . me marea solo de pensar en las posibilidades)


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola muuy buenaaas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia. Quiero decir que tengo muchisimas ganas de que llegue el siguiente! ese si que va a estar muy MUY interesante. Pero primero toca escribir este T-T jjajajajaja

Yacc32: pues encantada de que decidieras por fin reportar. y me alegro mucho de que te guste por donde va encaminada jajajaja y yo me muero por describir esa reacción créeme, estoy ansiosa de que llegue ya jajaja. si *W* va a ver lemon pero lo voy a presentar de una manera un poco diferente a la habitual, a través de flash Back sin avisar!

Aby: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y encantada de tenerte aquí en cada capítulo :P . entre Nut y Kagome va pasar algo, lo tengoooo decidido! y la acompañara a la otra época pero durante poco tiempo :P va a ver cosas más interesantes (muahahahahahahahahahah)

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Capítulo 6: Profecía.**

En la otra época...

Hacía ya más de un año que Kagome se había ido. El grupo lo había pasado mal al principio, sobre todo Shippo. Era él que más notaba la tensión que se había apoderado de todo el grupo.

Inuyasha se había vuelto bastante más impulsivo que antes, si eso era posible. Y sango y Miroku habían avanzado bastante en su relación. Pero bueno, eso era gracias a que Inuyasha desaparecía periodos de tiempo intermitentes y Shippo prefería irse con Kirara a estar con esos dos tortolitos.

Hacía una semana que Sango no se encontraba demasiado bien, así que decidieron ir a un templo que estaba de camino en su búsqueda de Naraku. Este último año todo había estado muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Solo habían tenido un par de encontronazos con Naraku, suponían que después de perder a todos sus creaciones, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi... se había tomado un tiempo de meditación para ver que otros seres crueles podía mandar en contra de ellos. Ahora lo único que sabían era que una gran aura demoníaca se encontraba al Norte.

\- ¿Que tal te encuentras Sango?- dijo Miroku mirando a su prometida con preocupación. Esta iba recostada en Kirara que no volaba, iba andando tranquilamente por el camino.

\- Sigo un poco mareada, no lo se- dijo Sango medio dormida. Hacía frió y la habían tapado con una piel. Con el suave caminar de kirara, su calor y la cómoda posición era difícil no quedarse dormida.

\- Keh- dijo Inuyasha.- Estamos llegando al templo. En la aldea nos dijeron que los sacerdotes de este templo son unos grandes médicos, ellos podrán curarte y volveremos a ponernos en marcha.- dijo Inuyasha andando a su lado con las manos cruzadas al frente. Después de todo esta semana no habían podido avanzar nada.

Primero habían probado a darle diferentes remedios que ellos conocían pero parecía que ninguno le hacía especial efecto.

\- Eh mirar, ahí esta.- dijo Shippo que iba sentado encima de la cabeza de Kirara. Kirara gruño en respuesta y todos contemplaron el templo.

Era una estructura de manera, metida entre el valle de las montañas de la zona y era enorme. Los tejados del templo era de un color verde que se camuflaba con el de la naturaleza de su alrededor y que contrastaban con el rojo sangre de las vallas que lo rodeaban y de su entrada.

El grupo subió las escaleras que daban al acceso del templo y pudieron ver los huertos y a los monjes. Rápidamente les detectaron y todos se giraron para mirarlos.

Su túnica era negra, con detalles rojos y verdes. Uno de los monjes se encamino tranquilamente hacía el interior del templo mientras ellos descendían la cuesta que llevaba hasta ellos.

Del edificio principal salió un monje vestido de blanco con los mismos colores que el resto.

\- Bienvenidos al templo de Yogen- dijo haciéndoles una reverencia.- Les estábamos esperando.- y les invito a pasar dentro.

\- ¿ Cómo sabían que veniamos?- preguntó Shippo.

\- Somos sacerdotes de Yogen, nosotros predecimos los diferentes futuros que pueden llegar a pasar y tenemos que comunicarles una profecía sobre su búsqueda- le contesto muy amablemente el monje a Shippo.

\- Nosotros habíamos venido porque los aldeanos nos habían dicho que sois unos grandes médicos- comentó Miroku decepcionado al creer que aquí no encontrarían remedio para el mal que atacaba a Sango.

\- Y no les han informado mal- le contesto el sacerdote. Tenía el pelo completamente rapado al igual que sus compañeros y su cara transmitía serenidad y tranquilidad. Sus ojos eran oscuros y negros, a penas se vislumbraba su pupila.

Hizo un gesto y varios sacerdotes aparecieron para llevarse a Sango a una habitación apartada.

\- Tranquilo- dijo el sacerdote a Miroku- Esta en buenas manos. Sentaos.

Inuyasha, Shippo y Miroku se sentaron en los cojines que estaban delante de él. Kirara se había transformado en gato y miraba curiosa la escena desde una esquina.

\- ¿ Cuál es esa profecía que nos concierna?- pregunta Inuyasha sin preámbulos con sus ojos dorados clavados en el sacerdote. No le daba demasiada buena espina aquel hombre.

Miroku le da un codazo.

\- Ten un poco más de respeto por este sacerdote.- dijo en un susurro a su compañero. El sacerdote los ignoraba con los ojos cerrados meditando.- Si de verdad es lo que dice es peligroso.- Miroku abarco todo el templo, haciéndole saber a Inuyasha que todos eran peligrosos.

\- ¿Estais preparados para saber lo que va cambiar vuestro futuro?- dijo el sacerdote abriendo los ojos y mirandoles.

\- Si mi excelencia.- le contesto Miroku con una referencia.

El sacerdote entró en un trance y empezó a hablar con voz cadenciosa y tranquila.

- _"Un mal asola las tierras de Japón, un mal creado del odio y del amor. Muchos intentaran deterlo, pero todos fracasaran en su intento. Solo una persona será capaz de cazarlo. Aquella persona que lleve la marca del agua en su vientre, junto con el primogénito de un medio demonio castigado por la luna nueva, sera capaz de vencerlo._

 _Atender a las dispares restricciones. Una sacerdotisa ha de ser, un medio demonio ha de querer ser, un hijo creado del respeto y del amor será el correcto y una marca identificará a la elegida junto al metal de la luna." -_ El sacerdote salió del trance y los miró.

Miroku e Inuyahsa tenían cara de no entender nada.

-¿ Pero...?- Miroku no sabia exactamente que preguntar de todo. E Inuyasha esta digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Aquí traen a vuestra amiga- dijo el sacerdote mientras traían a Sango conciente esta vez.

Miroku se levantó rapidamente y fue hacía ella.

\- ¿Qué la pasa?- dijo cogiendola y sosteniendola en un abrazo.

Sango ocultó la cara en el pecho del monje y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Algo que le paso desapercibido al monje pero no a Inuyasha que miraba la escena.

\- Su mujer- empezó a hablar el sacerdote más jóven de los presentes- Esta embarazada.-

Miroku abrió mucho los ojos y Sango se llevó una mano al vientre.

\- Pero ese no es su mal, su mal proviene de las heridas que ha tenido durante todos sus combates. Esto va a provocar que su embarazo vaya a ser muy muy difícil. La recomendamos reposo absoluto y que tome una infusión de estas hierbas al día, esto estabilizara su vientre y hará que no aborte.

El sacerdote que hablaba dejó las hierbas al lado de donde estaba Inuyasha y acto después de fue junto con sus compañeros. El sacerdote que iba vestido de blanco también desapareció.

Shippo y kirara que habían estado observando la escena desde lejs y en silencio no sabían muy bien si correr a dar la enorabuena o quedarse ahí donde estaban.

-¿ Pero cómo... no me lo dijiste?- le dijo Miroku abrazando a Sango.

\- No lo sabía- dijo esta sollozando.- mi cuerpo no es como el de las otras mujeres, por todas las heridas que he tenido no puedo saber si estoy embarazada o no.

Miroku la abrazó muy fuerte y la beso la frente.

\- Esta anocheciendo- dijo Inuyasha.- Lo mejor será que pasemos aquí la noche y mañana pongamos rumbo a la aldea. Kaede te cuidará y dejaremos lo de la búsqueda de Naraku para cuando des a luz.- Inuyasha hablaba muy serio. No estaba bromeando ni de mal humor.

Sabía lo que su amigo había querido siempre un hijo y no se lo perdonaría si por su culpa o por culpa de ese mal nacido de Naraku perdían ese niño. Estarían unos meses tranquilos, protegiendo la aldea para dejarla completamente soñada contra demonios para cuando ese niño naciera y mientras intentarían saber más detalles de esa profecía.

Sango miró con ojos llorosos a Inuyasha.

\- Pero no podemos dejar de buscar a Naraku por esto.- dijo con la voz temblando.

\- Y tampoco vamos a dejar que pierdas a ese niño, a lo mejor no puedes concebir otro- dijo Inuyasha mientras se iba enfadado por la puerta,

Sango recibió ese comentario como si fuera una bofetada pero sabía que tenía razón.

\- Inuyasha no lo ha dicho para hacerte daño. Pero yo tampoco voy a permitir que te pasa nada ni a ti ni al bebe- dijo Miroku abrazando a su mujer.

A la hora de la cena notaron que alguien llamaba a la puerta y les dejaba la comida y los futones preparados para que solo tuvieran que colocarlos.

Sango y Miroku se pasaron toda la tarde hablando del tema y de como lo harían en la aldea de Kaede para seguir avanzando con su búsqueda aunque no lucharan.

Miroku le contó la profecía que les había dicho el Sacerdote sobre Inuyasha y una sacerdotisa a la que tendrían que encontrar.

Cuando Sango se durmió Inuyasha volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-¿ Dónde has ido?- preguntó Miroku cuando su amigo se empezaba a acomodar para dormir.

\- A reunir información sobre los sacerdotes de este templo.- le contesto ojidorado con los ojos entreabiertos.

\- ¿ Has descubierto algo?- pregunto Miroku.

\- Solo que sus profecías se suelen cumplir siempre, solo que no tienen un periodo de tiempo determinado.- dijo Inuyasha con una mirada triste.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?-

\- Uno de los sacerdotes del templo me dijo que una vez una profecía que había sido escrita se había cumplido a los 500 años. Son una orden milenaria y sus visión no tienen personas ni tiempo, solo hechos, y esos hechos pueden ser llevados a cabo por las reencarnaciones de los implicados.

\- Eso quiere decir, ¿qué del medio demonio que se habla puede ser que no seas ni tu, sino una reencarnación futura tuya?- pregunto el monje.

Inuyasha solo asintió.

\- Lo único que me han sabido responder cuando les pregunto algo parecido fue; " Tus actos crearan tus proezas"- repitio Inuyasha ya con los ojos cerrados.

Miroku miró a su amigo. Sabía que Inuyasha había sufrido mucho, primero pensándose traicionado por Kikyo, luego con su vuelta a la vida, con su muerte de nuevo, y aunque él no lo reconociera en alto con Kagome. Sabía de sobra que la había querido y que había estado enamorado de ella, pero era fiel, y por culpa de ser fiel a una persona muerta se había perdido la segunda oportunidad que le daba la vida.

Sabía que su amigo no se había ni planteado tener hijos con nadie, y aun menos con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. Con Sango había pensado que tal vez la profecía hablaba de Kagome, pero Sango le dijo que Kagome no tenía ninguna clase de marca en el vientre y que además tenía sus poderes sellados, así que no podía valer como sacerdotisa aunque lo fuera de una manera latente. Además llevaban ya un año sin verla. Y habían comprendido que aquella pelea que hubo entre ellos esa última noche era el puñal que había acabado con su relación, una relación en la que ahora solo había rencor.

Y es que Inuyasha tenía rencor a Kagome. Por haberle abandonado. Le había dicho mil veces que se fuera, pero nunca se había ido de verdad, nunca le había hecho caso de verdad y siempre había vuelto. Ella era la única persona que desde que despertó del sello siempre había estado allí, dejando de lado su mundo, pero de repente había desaparecido. Y aquella noche después de meses que decidió ir a verla...

 _flash Back_

Había ido cuando todavía se estaba poniendo el sol, cruzó el pozo sin saber muy bien porque, sin entender que debía de decir o de hacer para salvar la brecha que se habría formado en estos meses sin verse,

Cuando estuvo en la época de Kagome se quedó dentro del pozo hasta que se armo de valor para plantarla cara. Subió al árbol sagrado a ver la habitación y vio que estaba vacía. Olfateo el ambiente pero no detecto nada. Su sentido del olfato estaba desapareciendo. Era noche de luna nueva, así que bajo del árbol sagrado y se escondió en unos arbustos que quedaban cerca de la entrada de la casa. Se recostó contra uno de los árboles que estaban allí.

Sabía que se había portado mal con Kagome, esa noche y muchas otras. Ella prácticamente se había confesado con el después de que le viera con kikyo aquella noche en el árbol sagrado y el ni siquiera había dicho nada. No había sido especialmente cariñoso, ni siquiera la había dado un beso ninguna vez. Lo único que se podía llamar beso fue aquella vez que para despertarlo del reflejo en el espejo ella misma le dio un beso poniendo su vida en peligro.

La verdad, visto con calma y con tiempo de por medio no se extrañaba que la cosa hubiera acabado explotando.

Entre sus pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Hasta que un fogonazo y un estruendo lo despertaron. Miró a través de los arbusto y pudo ver a Kagome con un vestido negro y la espalda descubierta, despeinada y bastante agitada. Iba hacía el buzón y retiraba algo de el, un sobre.

Inuyasha pudo sentir las primeras luces del alba y como iba recuperando su poder, aunque fuera una mínima parte de él.

Vio como Kagome miraba hacía su dirección y preguntaba por un tal Nut.

Su voz se veía crispada e intranquila.

-En serio, sal. Si eres tú Nuy sal.-

\- Vale estoy paranoica, no me lo tengas en cuenta.-

Inuyasha se quedó ahí agazapado sin saber muy bien si la punzada que sentía en su pecho era por oír que llamaba a otro hombre o porque no se la hubiera ocurrido que podía ser él. ¿Quién más venía a verlas a esas horas de la noche?

Vio que miraba un aparato que lucia y luego miraba al cielo.

Se veía muy lejos, a penas les separaban unos pocos metros, pero era como si hubiera un precipicio entre ellos. Estaban tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Se quitó de los arbustos y cuando la oyó entrar a casa, desapareció por el pozo antes de transformarse otra vez.

 _Fin del Flash Back._

Había comprobado el mismo que seguir manteniendo viva en su memoria a Kagome no servía para nada. Ella ya le había olvidado y era lo que el había pedido así que no quedaba otro remedio. Después de todo la vida de un medio demonio que a veces era un demonio completo no era del todo fácil y aún menos teniendo a una humana al lado.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Bien, hasta aquí el capitulo :P

Espero que os guste, aun que bueno, son demasiadas cosas, y ya se irán explicando poco a poco ya veréis jajajajaja

y si, era Inuyaha el que la espiaba esa noche, solo que sin su olfato de demonio no podía saber lo que ella había estado haciendo. Se va dando cuenta del mal que hizo y de las consecuencias que eso le va a traer, pero esas ya las iréis viendo a lo largo de la historia.

Vamos a tener a una Kagome muy juguetona jajajaja y sobre todo...muy segura de si misma y de su sexualidad jajajajajaj algo que en esa época no era muy común y aún menos en nuestro grupo de amigos, así que va a ver situaciones muy pero que muuuuuy graciosaaas MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH

Bueno y os adelanto... que el próximo capítulo va a ser... dentro de 3 AÑOS! (y tranquilas que no me olvido de que haya algo con Nut, pero eso va a ser a través de un flash back ;) ) así que tendremos a una Kagome de 20 años o.o

Espero que me comentéis todo lo que se os ocurra con este capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo :P


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola! Como siempre perdón por no haber actualizado antes, gomen. Y tengo que advertir que este capítulo va a ser muuuy muuuy largo. Supongo que lo he querido explicar y contar todo bien para que os hagáis una idea de todo lo que ha estado haciendo Kagome a lo largo de esos tres años, aunque tranquil s, habrá flash back sorprendentes jajajaja

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ante todo, gracias a todas las personas que os habéis unido a seguir la historia, espero que os guste y espero saber vuestra opinión ;P

Yacc32: de verdad lo siento ^^', perdón! Esta vez actualice antes, pero si, también he tardado un poco, aunque vengo con un capítulo laaaaargo laaaargo. Ya no falta nada para el reencuentro, creeme yo estoy deseando escribirlo *w*

Aby: si creeme, sufrirá, se va asentir un poco desbordado por toda la situación jajajajaja y si, veneremos el embarazo de Sango por flash Back, ya que me lo he saltado para dar algo de ritmo a la historia.

CAPITULO 7: Una segunda vida.

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS.

 _Una sacerdotisa había estado protegiendo últimamente las tierras del norte. Se decía que era una bella persona que no negaba la ayuda a ningún necesitado y que era un alma caritativa y bondadosa. Sin embargo su gran poder espiritual estaba poniendo en jaque a todos los demonios de la zona que habían huido a tierras lejanas para evitar una confrontación. Nadie sabía de donde había venido pero todos daban gracias por ello._

Kagome vivía tranquilamente en el pasado desde hacía casi dos años y medio. Después de que Nut le dijera que tenía que volver al pasado y de acabar su instrucción había accedido.

Se puso en sus manos para reconducir su vida y aunque no le había dado ningún dato ni explicación plausible de porque tenía que volver al pasado, la pasión y la persistencia que había demostrado Nut convenciéndola y diciéndoselo la había llevado a seguir su instinto y a hacerle caso.

Había discutido mucho con él sobre el tema. No quería que su antiguo grupo supiera que había vuelto, por lo que esa era una condición innegable, buscar la manera de ocultar dicho hecho. Pero la verdad… si que le gustaba aquella época, así que se podía decir que una vez solventado ese problema no le supuso demasiado dolor dejar su época.

Cogió un templo abandonado de una región del norte. Era grande, casi podía decir que era como un palacio y lo remodeló con ayuda de varios instrumentos y utensilios de su época, la verdad sea dicha. Aunque eso fuera hacer un poco de trampa. Consiguió que el templo estuviera en perfectas condiciones, con algún que otro añadido oculto como una caldera para el agua caliente o un pequeño generador de electricidad que había escondido en una cascada de un arroyo cercano. La electricidad la tenía reservada para la casa del templo en la que solo podía entrar ella, ya que no quería cambiar el curso de la historia. Y todos los artefactos de su época tenían una barrera a su alrededor que los hacía o bien invisibles o que parecieran otra cosa.

Durante estos dos años y medio se había dedicado a exterminar a los demonios de la zona, aunque ninguno fue un reto especialmente complicado. También cuidó de los aldeanos de los poblados cercanos hasta que se corrió la voz y mucha más gente iba a verla para poder curar sus dolencias. Ella practicaba sus poderes espirituales de sanación y cuidaba de su huerto de hierbas medicinales, junto con alguna que otra medicina de su época para ayudar en casos de gravedad extrema.

Tenía una vida tranquila y apacible, siempre que a ella le apeteciera eso.

Esa mañana se levantó con bastante ánimo, Se puso su kimono agua marina y gris y se hizo una trenza a un lado como siempre. Le había crecido bastante el pelo desde que estaba allí, pero no quería cortárselo, le gustaba llevarlo largo.

Salió de su habitación con una sonrisa en la cara, era invierno y hacía frio. Sobre todo en la mañana, la escarcha todavía seguía en las plantas del patio del templo y todo tenía un aspecto etéreo. Se dirigió hacía la cocina del templo con el aliento dibujándose en el aire a causa del frio. Deslizó la puerta y se frotó las manos.

El sonido del fuego, de los platos y de la conversación bullía en la cocina.

Al año de estar en esta época Kagome había decidido ir rescatando almas buenas que no tenían nada, y la verdad es que ahora contaba con un gran equipo. Dos chicos jóvenes, junto con tres jovencitas y dos señoras mayores.

Los cinco jóvenes, Kyo, Kazuya, Shu, Rime y Mara se encargaban del mantenimiento y la cocina del templo. Y las dos señoras mayores , Kagura y Shio se dedicaban a cuidar en de los enfermos en su recuperación. Ella misma les había enseñado a todos lo que sabían hasta ahora y todos cooperaban por mantener su casa.

Ahora mismo los cinco jóvenes andaban de aquí para allí preparando para todos el desayuno.

Kagome había organizado el templo por casas. En una estaban los enfermos, en otra la cocina que estaba al lado del huerto y de un pequeño invernadero, en otra los aposentos de sus trabajadores, y otra para todo aquel que quisiera hospedarse en su viaje. Kagome ofrecía refugio a los necesitados pero sacaba algún ingreso extra del servicio de hostal que ofrecía. Así podía mantener el templo sin levantar sospechas. Lo más apartado eran sus aposentos, que además siempre estaban rodeados de una barrera que solo ella podía traspasar.

Nut había sido especialmente duro con la creación y mantenimiento de las barreras. Y después de todo lo que le tocó soportar durante de los meses siguientes a recuperar su poder espiritual, mantener aquellas barreras era pan comido.

-Shu, Rime- las llamó Kagome mientras se ponía a ayudarles a cocinar.- Voy a marchar un par de días del templo y quiero que os encarguéis de todo. Os hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar.- las transmitió.

No lo dijo con tono dulce, sino con el tono en el que una amiga dice; guardame el sitio mientras regreso. Siempre les dejaba la responsabilidad de cuidar el templo a Shu y Rime. Ambas chicas, aunque bastante más jóvenes que ella era muy responsable. Kagome ya tenía casi 22 años y ellas no llegaban ni a los 17, pero tenían energía y seriedad como para llevar dos templos.

Ambas sonrieron en respuesta y entre todos acabaron de preparar el desayuno. Después de llevarlo al comedor se sentaron todos juntos con los demás a desayunar.

-¿Y a dónde te vas?- preguntó Kyo con la boca llena.

Kagome sonrió, le tenía mucho cariño a ese chico. Era moreno, alto y demasiado desgarbado. Demostraba un sentimiento de protección hacía Kagome que la enternecía. Le había salvado de una manada de demonios pantera en un bosque en uno de sus viajes. El chico aunque no tenía ni idea de pelear había conseguido matar a dos de ellos, pero iban a comérselo. Cuando lo rescató aunque avergonzado de que hubiera sido una chica la que le hubiera salvado le dio las gracias y se ofreció a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Así que hablando con él descubrió que se había quedado solo y le propuso venir a trabajar al templo.

-Tengo que ir a por provisiones y queda un poco lejos, nada de importancia- le contestó Kagome subiendo los hombros.

A medida que la gente de la posada venía al comedor y pasaba por su lado la hacían una reverencia. Ella siempre contestaba con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. Había desistido de decirles que no se inclinaran.

-Vete tranquila, todo está bajo control- la dijó Rime guiñándole un ojo.

Kagome rió. A Rime le encantaba coger las riendas de todo lo que hacía, ponía a todo el mundo en marcha en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

A Rime la había rescatado hace un año de unos bandidos que pensaban usarla de esclava sexual. Aun qué a decir verdad llegó tarde, ya que cuando la robó de donde estaba prisionera ya habían abusado de ella varias veces. Kagome se había asegurado de que Rime no estuviera embarazada y la chica había superado bastante bien, todo lo que se puede claro, aquel hecho.

Shu rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga.

-En realidad al segundo día le tendré que dar una infusión relajante para que no se la lleven los demonios.- dijo Shu riéndose.

Mara apoyó lo que decía la chica.

-Relajaos. Estamos en invierno, apenas hay huéspedes, y la mitad de los enfermos ya están curados y a punto de volver a sus casas. No os preocupéis, no vais a tener muchos jaleos.- les dijo animosamente Kagome.- pero si tenéis alguno ya sabéis que utilizar- dijo bajando la voz.

Siempre que marchaba Kagome les dejaba diferentes objetos con algo de poder espiritual en caso de que algún demonio se entrometiera. Todos sabían utilizarlos, así que no había problema.

Después del desayuno se retiró a sus aposentos y empezó a empaquetar todas las cosas que necesitaría para el viaje, pensaba ir a su época a ver a su madre y al abuelo y a Shota ya que hacía unos meses que no hacía acto de presencia. Y de paso, haría algún que otro recado.

Cogió su móvil de la época actual. Eso le traía recuerdos.

Flash Back.

-Tienes que volver a la época feudal- Nut intentaba convencerla por todos sus medios, aunque ella todavía no le había dicho nada. Seguía atónita y no conseguía articular palabra.- Kagome dime algo- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Se había separado de ella para hablar seriamente. Ambos todavía en albornoz y kimono.

-No- dijo rotundamente Kagome. Aunque él la estaba mirando con tanta impotencia que se sentía mal diciéndole que no.

\- No puedo decirte porque, pero es muy importante que estés en la época feudal. Cuando acepte el trabajo eso era casi más importante que instruirte con tus poderes.

\- La verdad… me sigue sin convencer.- le contestó muy seria. Todavía le quemaba el brazo ahí donde estaba el brazalete.

\- Solo te pido que confíes una vez más en mí y que por favor me hagas caso…- dijo Nut mirándola suplicante.

Kagome lo miró de nuevo. Ahora mismo estaba completamente transformado en humano. Seguía teniendo ese aura magnética y esos ojos que brillaban con luz propia, pero en su voz no había ningún tinte de incubo.

Así que de verdad estaba intentando convencerla sin hacer trampas. Kagome puso especial atención a la expresión de su cara. Ahora mismo se podría decir que era un chico humano de unos veintipico años demasiado guapo y con un Kimono que le daba un aspecto relajado. Aunque su expresión era de frustración al saber que no iba a ser fácil que ella cooperará.

-Sabes que confío en ti- empezó Kagome- y que me gusta la época feudal.- Kagome había bajado la mirada al suelo. -Pero no quiero encontrarme con el anterior grupo con el que viajaba. Creo que no me haría responsable de mis actos si me encontrará con ellos.-

\- Solamente tienes que estar en la época feudal. No tienes que buscarlos ni viajar con ellos, es más, podemos encontrar mil maneras de que ellos no te encuentren.- dijo Nut acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la mano. – Solo tienes que estar, tu persona es importante para que el futuro sea como lo conocemos.-

Lo que estaba afirmando era bastante comprometedor.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto cuando empezaste a entrenarme?- comentó Kagome mirándole reprobatoriamente.

\- Porque no habrías accedido a seguir.- comento mirándola a los ojos.

Fin del Flash Back.

Kagome suspiró, esa fue la conversación más suave que tuvo con Nut del tema, las demás siempre habían acabado en gritos y reproches sobre engaños y ocultación de información.

Una vez la había dicho de broma y con retintín que había sido ella quien le había contratado. Menudo caradura, pensó Kagome y rodó los ojos.

El móvil se lo había regalado él. No era un Smartphone de última generación, sino un móvil puramente de supervivencia. Estaba diseñado para estar bastante tiempo apagado sin perder su batería y que pudiera usarlo sin problemas al volver a su época para llamar a su familia o a él. Así si estaban fuera podrían acercarse a verla.

Cogió el saco donde había guardado todas las cosas que necesitaba para el viaje y salió del templo. Solía marcharse a menudo, si no era para coger provisiones era simplemente porque la apetecía deambular en su forma demoniaca.

Había rumores sobre que la sacerdotisa del templo desaparecía por las noches, y durante periodos de tiempo intermitentes. Kagome lo sabía, pero ninguna persona lo había mencionado en su presencia ni había cambiado su trato con ella por eso hecho.

Sospechaba que a los aldeanos mientras les ayudase con sus problemas y no la vieran transformada en algo que no fuera puro y bondadoso les daba igual lo que hiciese. Es más había escuchado a más de uno defenderla de las acusaciones de los viajantes que estaban de paso.

Aun qué había que reconocer que en aquella zona todo el mundo era un poco uraño y excéntrico, no la había costado nada parecer una persona amable y bondadosa y llena de amor y ternura. Todo el mundo parecía demasiado agrio. Educados, pero agrios. Lo que la venía de perlas para poder hacer su propia vida.

Kagome pasó por el dormitorio de los jóvenes.

\- Me voy- dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta corredera- Os dejo al cargo de todo. Y si tenéis que aplicar la norma, ya sabéis donde tenéis todos los objetos.- les azuzó Kagome.

Kyo y Kazuya estaban jugando a las damas con sus kimonos de descanso mientras Shu, Rime y Mara estaban junto al fuego conversando alegremente.

Todos respondieron al unísono que sí y se despidieron alegremente.

Kagome partió hacía su época… Y no tardó en llegar. En apenas dos horas estaba en el pozo sagrado y media hora más tarde estaba tranquila y relajada con su familia en su época.

Shota había crecido muchísimo y ya era más alto que ella, aunque le pasaba lo mismo que a Kyo. Era demasiado desgarbado. Ahora mismo estaba abrazado a ella en el sofá mientras veían la tele. Todavía no había perdido su encanto de niño mimoso.

Su madre y el abuelo seguían igual que siempre. Aunque poco a poco los años iban haciendo mella en ellos. Su abuelo se encorvaba un poco más y su madre tenía alguna arruga más.

Kagome había asumido esto hacía ya tiempo. Cuando se había transformado en sacerdotisa y demonio al mismo tiempo había congelado su tiempo.

Algo que también se le había olvidado decir a Nut, pensó Kagome con retintín.

Así que mientras ellos envejecían a cada segundo que pasaba Kagome seguía igual que en aquel momento. Algo que seguramente mucha gente desearía, pero a ella, y en ese mismo momento, lo único que le otorgaba era que su corazón se encogiera por saber lo que eso podía significar en un futuro.

Había mirado el móvil al llegar, pero por lo visto Nut le había dejado un mensaje en el contestador diciendo que iba a estar en esas fechas fuera de la ciudad, asique esta vez no lo vería. Aun así se iba a quedar un par de días en su segunda casa.

Y con este pensamiento abrazó más fuerte a Shota y se estiró en el sofá.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Shippo habían parado en una aldea a informarse sobre la misteriosa Sacerdotisa del Norte. Hacía frio, aunque ya era medio día todos llevaban a sus hombros una capa de piel protectora. Incluido Inuyasha, que había entrado en razón y se había dejado convencer que era mejor aparentar que tenía frio e ir como los demás con el Kasa y algo de abrigo. Aunque su pelo y el de Shippo llamaran la atención nadie pareció mirarlos especialmente mal.

-Buen aldeano- dijo Miroku dirigiéndose a uno de los hombres de la aldea que paseaba por ella- ¿Usted sabría decirnos algo de la Sacerdotisa del Norte?- Miroku lo preguntó cómo quien busca algo, pero sin demasiado esmero.

\- Por supuesto. Es una bella persona, aquí la llamamos Kita. Nadie sabe su nombre ya que cuando alguien le pregunta ella solo sonríe y responde que pueden llamarla como quiera.- A ese chico se le estaba iluminando la cara solo con hablar de ella.- Además es muy guapa- dijo mirando hacia arriba y poniéndose colorado. Una mujer desde lejos lo vio y fue directo hacía él, le cogió de la oreja y se lo llevó mientras el hombre se quejaba.

El grupo entero tenía cara de circunstancia frente a la situación.

-Vale- dijo Sango poniéndose a la altura de Miroku.- Ahora sabemos que es guapa- dijo mirando a Miroku con una mirada asesina.

Esté retrocedió un poco.

-Yo creo que los pervertidos se reconocen a distancia- dijo Shippo por lo bajo a Inuyasha mientras de fondo se escuchaba decir a Miroku que él no había hecho nada.

Inuyasha gruño en contestación.

Shippo había crecido y ahora era el doble de alto que antes. Sus rasgos se habían afilado un poco.

-Bueno, creo que vamos a buscar otro punto de vista- dijo Sango al volver con ellos. – Perdone- gritó para interceptar a una mujer que pasaba con un cesto debajo del brazo.- ¿Sabe donde podemos encontrar a la sacerdotisa del Norte o Kita?- preguntó Sango amablemente.

La mujer primero miró a todo el grupo y luego respondió asumiendo que eran viajeros.

-Ahí arriba.- y señaló en frente, donde se encontraban los valles de dos montañas cercanas.- Ahí está su templo, es bastante grande y en esta época de nieves y frio no suele haber mucha gente. Seguro que encontráis un lugar caliente y cómodo para dormir esta noche.- y la mujer continuo su camino.

Sango reacciono de su ensimismamiento a tiempo.

-Espera, gracias, pero ¿qué piensas de ella?- la pregunto Sango mientras avanzaba hacía ella.

-Pues…- la mujer se paró a pensarlo.- Es una sacerdotisa muy querida en estas tierras. Nos ha ayudado con las enfermedades y con los demonios. Pero si vais en su busca concretamente no sé si la encontrareis. Desaparece algunas veces sin explicación, pero siempre vuelve.-

Ambas mujeres hicieron una reverencia en despedida.

-¿Veis? Ya sabemos algo más. – volvió a lanzar una mirada en contra de Miroku. Este solo suspiró.

-Yo no siento ningún aura espiritual- dijo Inuyasha con gesto serio y mirando hacía el lugar que señaló la mujer.

El grupo movió sus cabezas para confirmar que ellos tampoco habían sentido nada.

-Si no está, no podremos sentir nada.- puntualizó Miroku.

\- Mejor vamos a acercarnos hasta el hostal que tiene y allí ya nos intentamos informar mejor.- dijo Sango poniéndose ya en movimiento. Era medio día, pero a nadie le extrañaría que pidieran refugio a estas horas con el frio que hacía.

Llegaron al lugar indicado y…no vieron nada.

-Nos han tomado el pelo.- Dijo Shippo.

-Callate enano- le respondió Inuyasha.

\- Que cosa más rara- dijo Sango distraída- la mujer no parecía que mintiera.-

Y mientras todos estaban que echaban chispas por los ojos.

-Chicos ¿Habéis pensado en una barrera?- todos se pararon y escucharon a Miroku.- La mujer parecía demasiados segura, no podía estar mintiendo, pero a lo mejor el templo tiene una barrera contra las personas que no sean de la zona.-

\- Eso no tiene sentido.- dijo Inuyasha.

\- Ya- se metió Sango.- Pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo. Inuyasha inténtalo con colmillo de hierro.-

Inuyasha se resignó y desenvaino la espada. Luego esta se tiño de su característico rojo y corto el aire con ella.

En ese momento noto como cortaba algo y la imagen que tenían frente a sus ojos se disolvió y pudieron ver el templo.

Un gran templo metido entre las dos montañas. Era enorme, y además parecía que estaba bien cuidado. Sus casas, sus huertos. Y se veía bastante bien el edificio que haría de hostal con seguridad. Llegaron en nada hasta allí.

Cuando entraron por la puerta del Hostal había un gran revuelo. Varios jóvenes ataviados igual iban de un lado para otro.

Una chica que estaba en un mostrador les atendió.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo inclinándose.- ¿Desean pasar aquí la noche? -Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras que con la mano izquierda le decía a otro chico que callará y esperará.

-Si, nos encantaría.- respondió Miroku acercándose a la chica.- Tu debes de ser la…-Sango no le dejo acabar la frase ya que lo cogió de la oreja y lo puso con ella detrás dejando al frente a Inuyasha y Shippo.

La chica les miró sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar todo aquello pero se dirigió a Inuyasha.

-Mañana seguramente nevará, así que les aconsejamos que detengan su viaje por al menos dos días, esta zona es complicada con la nieve. Pueden quedarse lo que quieran, somos un templo y aceptamos la voluntad de los viajeros.- dijo la chica casi de memoria.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango y Miroku se quitaron los sombreros y las pieles, el ambiente estaba caldeado gracias a una pequeña chimenea.

La chica les miró de nuevo y se puso algo colorado.

-Esto… Tenemos una norma de convivencia. Y tenemos la obligación de decirla siempre que algún demonio se hospeda con nosotros.- Todo el grupo la miró atentamente.- No se admiten ataques entre los huéspedes del hotel, sean humanos o demonios y quien se atreva a transgredir esta regla será echado y recibirá un duro castigo.-

El grupo se quedó boquiabierto ante esta norma que trataba por igual a demonios y humanos. Aprovechando la mudez del grupo el joven habló.

-Mara, la barrera de Kita ha caído…- dijo con ansiedad.

-Kyo, no podemos hacer nada, esa es su barrera, no podemos volver a ponerla. Dile a Shu que se tranquilice o llévala a la casa.- le respondió esta con rapidez y volvió a mirar a los viajeros.

Inuyasha prefirió no decir que había sido él el causante de que callera la barrera, pero si pregunto otra cosa.

-¿Cómo os podéis fiar de la palabra de un demonio a someterse a una regla?- preguntó mirando a la chica.

\- Por qué para poder entrar habéis pasado una barrera que comprueba que vuestros corazones son puros.- ante las caras de incredulidad remarco.- no la que se ha desvanecido- dijo rolando los ojos.- otra en la mismísima entrada de piedra del templo. Si tuvieras intenciones de atacar no os habría dejado pasar.

Mara les condujo hasta la habitación y volvió a marcharse.

-Creo que le gustas.- le dijo Shippo a Inuyasha.

-Bah- gruñió Inuyasha.

\- Yo creo que también.- dijo pensativa Sango.- se ponía demasiado colorada.

Después de haberse puesto cómodos la nostalgia calló sobre la pareja. Habían dejado a los Mellizos con Kaede. A penas tenían algo más de dos años, eran lo suficiente mayores como para pasar temporadas sin su madre, pero tenían que conseguir matar a Naraku. No estaba dispuesta a que se quedarán sin padre antes de que pudiera verlos crecer.

Aun así siempre echaba de menos tenerlos cerca para dormir, y Miroku también. Ambos re refugiaban en su dolor y lo compartían durmiendo abrazados cada noche.

Kagome se acaba de echar a dormir en su cama. Su mullida cama…

flash Back

-Esto te tiene que estar pareciendo la mar de divertido ¿no?- Gritaba Kagome roja por la ira.

\- No sé de donde te sacas eso- gritaba también Nut.- yo solo intento que entres en razón.-

\- Si, diciéndome las cosas a medias. Como siempre. ¿Por qué ibas a intentar convencerme de algo que no sabes?-

\- Por qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Y no sé por qué tengo que hacerlo, solo sé que lo prometí.-

-Otra vez…ahg me exasperas en serio.-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dándole la espalda. Pero Nut no la dejó. La cogió del brazo y la giró. Cuando iba a volver a gritarle porque había hecho eso la beso.

Sus labios calientes y suaves estaban presionando los suyos. Y ahora que se daba cuenta ella también estaba presionada contra él.

Sus carismáticos ojos verdes estaban mirándola con intensidad. Brillaban hasta casi cegar.

Kagome se dejó llevar. Profundizo el beso y cerró los ojos. Ahí volvía a estar la sensación de estar viva, ese hormigueo que te sube desde la boca del estómago hasta el último pelo de la cabeza y te pone todo el vello de punta.

Le paso la mano por el pelo, desde la nuca, agarrándolo para acercarla más a ella. Era corto y suave.

Él la cogió las piernas y las entrelazó a su cintura. Ahora ella sintió lo duro que él estaba, y fue dulce, muy dulce sentir ese roce en su centro.

Fue con ella cogida hasta la cama donde ambos se tumbaron. Con una mano, Nut la desabrocho los pantalones y se los quitó. Empezó a bajar por su cuello. A morderlo y besarlo, mientras que con una mano subía por su vientre y agarraba uno de sus pechos para masajearlo.

Kagome suspiraba y se arqueo. Cuando lo hizo, ambos pudieron volver a sentir ese exquisito roce. Nut siseo ante él y ambos empezaron a moverse para hacer de ello una sensación constante.

Kagome le quitó la camisa y le dio la vuelta para quedar ella encima. Le quitó los pantalones y los boxers y con un diestro movimiento lo introdujo en su interior, sintiendo el placer despacio. Empezó moviendo las caderas en círculo, notándole prieto y duro dentro de ella y luego acompasaron sus caderas al unísono.

Fin del Flash Back.

Kagome despertó entre sudores de repente en la cama y se sentó. ¿Por qué ahora recordaba aquella noche con Nut? No es que no se hubiera repetido, ni que no hablaran de ello. Pero no solía soñar con ellos nunca, era algo que entra dentro de la normalidad de su vida. Bueno que entraba, porque después de volver al pasado no había vuelto a ocurrir nada entre ellos.

Mejor así, menos tiemplo que tenía que pasar obligatoriamente en el presente… Pero por ahora iba a darse una ducha de agua fría.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien bien. Hasta aqui el capitulo esta vez. ¿Qué os ha parecido? prometi Lemon entre estos dos y aqui lo teneis.

En el siguiente capitulo va el reencuentro. Que va a ser movidito, os lo aseguro jajajajaja

Espero que os haya gustado y que me contéis todo lo que se os ocurra. Asique comentarios :P

Muchas gracias por leerme 3


	9. Capítulo 8

Bueno, ante todo tengo que pediros como mil o un millón de disculpas por tardan taaaaantiiisiimooo en actualizar. u.u

Lo siento de veras. He estado hasta arriba con los estudios, trabajando, haciendo proyectos y ENCIMA había escrito la mitad del capítulo siguiente T_T pero desapareció, se evaporó. He cambiado de ordenador como 4 veces este año... y antes de volver a empezar a escribirlo hace un par de días he vuelto a encender los 4 ordenadores y 2 tablets que tenía en casa para buscarlo... pero nada a dado sus frutos

lo he perdido para siempre T_T

muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, y bueno espero que la espera valga la pena. Juro que me esforzare lo máximo posible para que sea un capítulo laaaargo y muy muy intenso!

/./././././././././././

Shippo fue el primero en despertar cuando la claridad de la mañana entró por la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraban desde la noche anterior.

La habitación era entera de madera y tenía un pequeño brasero en medio para que cada huésped la pudiera caldear a su antojo. Los futones habían sido cómodos y mullidos. Y además olían de maravilla, con un suave perfume a flores que no era para nada ofensivo ni para el ni para Inuyasha. Estaba en su justa medida.

A penas acaba de salir el sol, pero una gran claridad entraba por a través del vidrio. Shippo con los ojos achinados a causa de esa claridad fue hasta la ventana frotándoselos. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio todo el paraje cubierto de un gran espesor de nieve, que se distinguía en los soportales de las diferentes casas que los rodeaban.

-Ha nevado, ha nevado- comento Shippo riéndose mientras despertaba a Sango y Miroku.

\- Y que tiene eso de especial...- murmuro Miroku ignorando al pequeño demonio revoloteando por alrededor.

\- Significa que la chica de ayer estaba en lo cierto y que podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo que queramos hasta que aparezca la sacerdotisa de aquí- dijo Shippo mirando a Inuyasha que ya estaba despierto y mirando la escena.

Kirara bajo la mira de nuevo y se volvió a dormir.

\- Esta bien- comentó Inuyasha - pues vamos a bajar y a hacernos los sorprendidos por la tormenta.- Inuyasha se levanto de donde había pasado la noche y salió de la habitación. Shippo siguió sus pasos.- Ahora ya no nos sirves para sacar información a las chicas del templo- comento Inuyasha mirando a Shippo- pareces un adolescente hormonado-.

Shippo le devolvió una mirada seria.- Ahora puedo intentar conquistar a alguna- dijo sonriendo e inflando el pecho.

Inuyasha rió por lo bajo. - Si claro, como que se van a fijar en ti- le revolvió el cabello. Todavía era más bajo que Inuyasha. Shippo inflo los mofletes en respuesta al comentario del medio demonio.

Salieron a la pequeña habitación que servía de recibidor. En este caso estaba vacía. Pero se oía alboroto en la casa de al lado, junto con un rico olor a té y bollos. Inuyasha y Shippo se miraron y se dirigieron hacía allí.

La nieve les dificulto un poco la tarea, pues durante la noche el suelo se había cubierto con cerca de metro y medio de nieve. Los dos avanzaron con dificultad por un pequeño camino que ya había sido abierto hacía la casa. Cuando llegaron debajo del tejado de la casa se sacudieron la nieva de la ropa y de los pies.

Corrieron la puerta y entraron a una gran estancia de madera, con una temperatura muy agradable gracias a los fogones y hornos que se veían detrás de una pequeña barra de madera al fondo. Se acercaron hacía allí y vieron a dos chicos y a la chica que les atendió ayer a su llegada.

\- Buenos días- dijo alegremente Shippo sobresaltando a los ocupados jóvenes. Los dos chicos los miraron con recelo y volvieron a sus quehaceres.

La chica sin embargo de acerco a ellos mirando a sus compañeros. -Buenos días- dijo con timidez- Aquí podéis sentaros en los cojines y esperar a que terminemos de preparar el desayuno. Normalmente no tenemos huéspedes tan madrugadores- dijo mirando hacía el suelo.

\- Te llamabas Mara ¿no?- dijo Shippo agachándose para buscar su mirada. Cuando la encontró la chica se sonrojo pero levanto la cabeza para mirarlos.

\- Si- respondió rápidamente antes de dudar en seguir... -¿Vosotros sois viajeros?- preguntó mirando a Shippo y después a Inuyasha. Este último había estado toda la conversación al lado de Shippo sin abrir la boca pero con los ojos posados sobre la chica.

\- Aha. Yo soy Shippo. - comentó para después señalar a su acompañante- Y este es Inuyasha. Viajamos junto a la pareja que vistes ayer. Estamos buscando a una sacerdotisa que nos pueda ayudar con un problema que tenemos.- dijo tranquilamente sonriente.

La chica se sintió más confiada ante la afabilidad de aquel demonio y miró, sin darse cuenta, más tiempo a Inuyasha.

-Lamento deciros que en este momento no está. Y creo que va a tardar en volver un par de días, no estoy segura.- Uno de los chicos pasó por su lado y la dio un pequeño empujón. Mara lo miró - Kyo...-

Inuyasha observo el comportamiento de los chicos que llevaban escrito en la frente: cállate.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que ella nos cuente eso?- habló por fin Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio que se acaba de formar.

Kyo le miró de vuelta - No me das buena espina. - dijo mirándolo con franqueza.- Habéis venido en el momento oportuno para quedaros atrapados por la nevada. Y lo que es peor, preguntáis sin miramientos por Kita, para que os ayude, sin conoceros.- Kyo clavó sus ojos negros sobre los ámbar del invitado. - No me gustas, especialmente tú.- concluyó y se dio la vuelta para ignorarlo y seguir haciendo sus quehaceres.

Mara intento calmar la situación, aunque Inuyasha estaba muy calmado.- No se lo tengáis en cuenta, no le gustan los demonios. Comento restándole importancia con la mano.- Pero si es verdad que es raro que un grupo de viajeros pase por aquí en este tiempo. Todo el mundo conoce que el clima por esta zona es muy duro en esta época...-

\- Tenemos un objetivo, y tenemos que conseguir realizarlo antes de que uno de nuestros amigo muera.- comentó Inuyasha mirando fijamente a la chica.- Es lo único que necesitáis saber. Solo queremos hablar con vuestra sacerdotisa. No vamos a haceros daño ni a vosotros- dijo posando la mirada por Kyo- ni al templo, ni por supuesto a la sacerdotisa. Solo queremos hablar con ella.-

Mara sintió en sus carnes la penetrante mirada ámbar de Inuyasha. Tragó saliva. Había dicho esas palabras tranquilo, sin alzar la voz. Pero se notaba que estaba exasperado por algo. -Está bien... en cuanto llegue le diremos que estáis esperándola. Aun qué no os puedo garantizar nada... ella es libre de ayudar a quien quiera- comentó tragando saliva de nuevo Mara.

-Está bien- comentó Inuyasha dándose la vuelta y sentándose en uno de los cojines de la estancia.

Shippo miró con pena a la chica. - Desilusiónate.- comentó. Mara se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con cara interrogante. - No te conviene.- le puso una mano en el hombre para enfatizar su consejo. No quería que la chica saliera herida. Después de todo para lo que necesitaban a la sacerdotisa no era compatible con el interés de la chica. Shippo se fue a sentarse junto con Inuyasha.

En el presente...

-Buenos días hija.- dijo la madre de Kagome recibiendo un abrazo de su hija.

\- Buenos días mama- Kagome adoraba estar así con su madre. La veía poco desde que se había mudado a la otra época. Así que siempre estaba muy cariñosa con ella cuando volvía, aprovechando al máximo el tiempo que estaba con ella. - Voy a ir a comprar unas cosas y me voy a volver.- comento mordiendo uno de los donuts que estaban en la mesa. Uhmmmm grasas saturadas, de eso no había en el templo.

-¿Tan pronto cariño?- dijo la madre preocupada.

\- Si- Kagome señaló hacía la ventana con la cabeza.- Ves la tormenta que está cayendo aquí, eso habrá sido una gran nevada en la otra época. Seguramente ahora este incomunicado el templo. Así que tengo que volver pronto. Me quedare todo el día de hoy y por la noche saldré para allí. Así llego durante la noche y ni se habrán dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo he estado fuera.- comentó bebiendo su café caliente.

-No sé cómo puedes hacer eso- comentó su madre. Y era verdad, y normal que no lo supiera. Su madre no sabía que ahora su inocente y pobre niña tenía una importante parte de demonio en su interior.

\- No te preocupes mama- dijo dándola un beso en la mejilla mientras cogía las cosas para ir a comprar.- Nadie puede con tu hija- Le guiñó un ojo. Y era verdad, con sus nuevos poderes no tenía nada que temer a nadie, ni humano, ni demonio ni divino.

El resto de día paso rápido. Vio a Yumi, ya que Yuki y Eri estaban en otras ciudades de Japón y no tenía tiempo para ir de visita. Compro medicinas que sabía que harían falta para después del duro clima de la región y vitaminas. Combustible para la calefacción de su parte del templo y repuestos para la maquinaria que tenía en el pasado y que se estropearía después de la nevada.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, entre el bullicio de la gente estresada andando de aquí para allá, el sonido de los coches pitando, frenando y arrancando, los semáforos pitando... pensó en la suerte que tenía de poder disfrutar de todas las comodidades en el pasado, un sitio tan pacifico que te llenaba de paz. Suspiro resguardándose un poco más dentro de su paraguas. No había parado de llover en todo en día.

Volvió andando tranquilamente a casa, pisando los charcos con sus botas de agua. Pudo distinguir a varios demonios entre la multitudes de gente, y ellos la distinguieron a ella. Sabían de su existencia. Nut la recomendó que se hiciera notar dentro de la sociedad demoniaca de Japón y que dejara claro que era más fuerte que ellos. Aun así su casa estaba protegida con varias barreras repelentes.

Muchos demonios cuando paso a su lado, la hicieron una leve inclinación a la que ella correspondía con una inclinación de cabeza. Era respetada a la vez que temida. Pero era mejor así, sino siempre notarían una presencia y querrían investigar.

Cuando por fin llego a casa ceno con Shota, su madre y el abuelo y subió a recoger las cosas. Mando un SMS a Nut notificándole que marchaba y que todo seguía sin cambios en el pasado. Habían pasado la época de gritos por ocultación de información y al final solo había quedado la resignación en Kagome. Parece que verdaderamente había prometido que tenía que volver a la otra época, pero que no sabía con que cometido. Así que pactaron que lo descubrirían juntos. Pero de momento no había pasado absolutamente nada. Solo cuidaba de la región que en teoría le había dicho Nut que tenía que cuidar.

Nada fuera de lo común para ser del pasado.

Suspiro sentada en su cama, tocando la suave colcha. Su cama del templo o tenía anda que envidiarle a esta, pero aun así echaba de menos su casa.

Cogió rápidamente sus cosas y salió cuando ya todos estaban dormidos de vuelta al pasado. Salto por el pozo como de costumbre. Pero tenía que pasar a ver a Jinenji para comprarle una serie de plantas medicinales. Aparte de las medicinas de su tiempo, que utilizaba solo en casos de máxima necesidad, utilizaba las plantas de la época.

Meditó hasta la casa de Jinenji. Al poco de llegar este salió a recibirla.

\- Cuanto tiempo Kagome- dijo con su acostumbrada voz nasal, acrecentada por qué debía de estar dormido.

\- Si Jinenji, ha sido bastante tiempo- comentó sonriendo- ¿Ha sobrevivo algo a la nevada?- comento Kagome señalando el suelo que tenía un par de centímetros de nieve.

\- Sí, tengo las hierbas de siempre. Espera un segundo. Entra si quieres, hace frio.- tímidamente volvió a entrar en la casa.

Jinenji seguía igual que la primera vez que lo había visto. Al poco de volver a esta época había venido a visitarlo y le había contado todo lo que había pasado. A la vez que le había hecho prometer que nunca diría nada de ello. Por eso siempre venía por la noche a comprarle las hierbas. Los aldeanos de los alrededores lo habían aceptado, con miedo, pero le tenían aprecio y siempre venían a que les vendiera o aconsejara que hierbas eran mejores para que dolencias. Kagome estaba muy feliz de que ese medio demonio pudiera vivir en paz consigo mismo después del fallecimiento de su madre.

Jinenji le saco las hierbas y ella le entrego lo que habían acordado como pago.

\- Kagome...- dudo este.

\- Dime Jinenji- Kagome estaba guardando apropiadamente las hierbas en su mochila.

\- Hace poco que pasaron por aquí...- dejó la frase incompleta teniendo miedo de la reacción de la chica.

\- No te preocupes Jinenji, te hice prometer que no les hablarías de mí, no que tu no pudieras hablarme de ellos.- comentó riéndose ante el comportamiento de este.

Jinenji continuo - andan buscando una sacerdotisa que les ayude con una profecía.- comentó. Kagome escucho con más atención. Ante la mirada interrogante de la chica Jinenji continuó- pero no me dijeron nada más. Solo que no encontraban a nadie que les pudiera ayudar. Tampoco me quisieron decir la profecía.-

\- No importa- dijo Kagome- No vengo a verte por que te tenga como espía- se acercó a Jinenji y le cogió las manos- Sino porque eres mi amigo. Y ahora entra para casa, que se nota que tienes frio y sueño-.

Jinenji entró para casa y antes de desaparecer se despidió - Hasta la próxima-

\- Eso espero- dijo Kagome sonriendo desapareciendo mientras meditaba hacía la cueva cercana donde siempre escondía las cosas de su tiempo.

La cueva estaba situada en una grandes montañas aun más al Norte del templo. En lo alto de una que era especialmente escarpada. Estaba protegida con varias barreras anti demonios para que nadie encontrará el alijo de cosas de otro tiempo que allí ocultaba.

Según llego pudo notar que una de sus barreras había desaparecido. Frunció los ojos. Desde esa situación, si hacía buen tiempo se podía observar todo el templo. Pero ahora mismo no hacía buen tiempo. Todo lo contrario. Había una copiosa ventisca de nieve que azotaba todo el valle. Nubes de vapor se formaban cuando respiraba, el frio era atroz y se notaba como agujas en la piel a través de la ropa de invierno que llevaba. Recogió las cosas que tenía que llevar al templo y meditó directa hacía su casa allí.

Algo la daba mala espina. Esa barrera concretamente estaba puesta para un objetivo muy concreto. Era muy difícil que hubiera desaparecido si alguien no la rompía. Y para romperla, primero había que notarla. Y los únicos contra los que funcionaba esa barrera era contra su anterior grupo de viaje.

Kagome confirmo sus sospechas cuando llego dentro de la barrera de su casa. Pudo sentir claramente su presencia.

En el hospedaje...

-¿Habéis sentido eso?- se levanto de golpe Miroku despertando a Sango en el proceso.

Inuyasha ya tenía los ojos abiertos y miró a su compañero.

\- Si- la mirada dorada de Inuyasha se dirigió hacía la ventana.- Hemos sido sondeados. La sacerdotisa está en casa-.

/./././././././././

Y fiiiin! muy bien. He de admitir que este capítulo toca que sea un poco aclaratio.

Lo he tenido que rehacer T_T ai

Pero según suba este, me voy a poner con el siiiguieeeente *w*

Para poder subiroslo en un par de días como muuuchiiiiisiimooo.

Espero que estéis tan tan ansiosas como yo de leerlo (/hacerlo).

Espero vuestros comentarios matandome e insultandome por no haber actualizado antes. Acepto de cualquier graaaado cualquier descripción de asesinato hacía mi persona (T.T yo también lo haría) jajajajaja

De cualquier modo esto tiene pinta de seguir, y de seguir por bastantes capítulos que espero que os enganchen siempre.

Espero vueeeestros comentarios de coraaazón 3


	10. Capítulo 9

Como prometí... el siguiente capítulo está aquí ;)

Bastante rápido, en compensacón por la espera.

Muchas gracias a todas por comentar de veras. Me anima mucho ver que todavía seguís sintiendo intriga por la historia. Y me encanta que me leáis. Y un abrazo enorme a Silvia y a Aby (que siempre comentas todos mis capítulos, siento la espera, y que sepas que tu comentario me hizo reir jjajajajaja) por ser tan rápidas comentando este último capítulo. Espero veros en todos todos.

Así pues... empezamos.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Después de confirmar repetidas veces que la presencia que sentía era la de Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo e Inuyasha. Suspiró.

Habían conseguido entrar al templo. Así que Inuyasha había tenido que usar a colmillo de hierro para romper la barrera. Pues ella así lo había planeado para poner sobre aviso al templo si así pasaba. Se quitó las prendas de invierno. Abultaban demasiado para lo que tenía en mente. Se puso un kimono negro que tenía. Dejo encendidas las velas de su casa para que pareciera que estaba dentro.

Meditó hasta la habitación de Shu, Rime y Mara en forma de demonio. Apareció como una sombra negra en la oscuridad y durmió a Shu y a Mara más profundamente. El poder mental era especialidad de las sirenas. Se subió encima de Rime y la tapo la boca para que no gritara al despertarse. Esta al notar el contacto frio de la mano del demonio abrió los ojos. Pero no pudo distinguir nada, pues una cortina de pelo negro tapaba cualquier claridad que pudiera entrar del cielo nocturno a través de la ventana. Una voz sonó en la mente de la chica mientras miraba aterrorizada a aquellos ojos azules centelleantes que la observaban.

"Cuéntame que ha pasado mientras vuestra sacerdotisa no ha estado". Quito suavemente la mano de la boca de la chica. Esta sin poder resistirse comenzó a hablar.

-Han venido unos forasteros. Dos humanos y tres demonios. Vienen preguntando por la sacerdotisa, diciendo que necesitan hablar con ella para que les ayudaran. Fueron muy persistentes con eso. Sobre todo el demonio de ropajes rojos con armadura y pelo blanco.- respondió la chica sin poder evitarlo.

"¿Han dicho algo más? ¿Algo importante?"

\- No. No han sido ningún problema estos dos días. Incluso han ayudado a despejar el camino del hospedaje al comedor. Solo que Mara se siente atraída por el demonio de pelo blanco y ojos dorados.-

Kagome cambio la cara y rodó los ojos. O dios mío, lo que me faltaba.

"Duerme". le dio la orden y la chica volvió a estar plácidamente dormida en un momento. Al poco le borro la memoria.

De pronto notó una presencia fuera de los dormitorios. Se giró hacía la ventana. Estaba en un primer piso, pero la nieve casi llegaba a ese nivel.

Entre la nieve blanca, una silueta. De pelo igual de blanco que la nieve y con un traje rojo, pero con detalles negros y una armadura que protegía sus hombros. La ventisca no dejaba distinguir ningún rasgo más de su cara a excepción de sus ojos dorados que brillaban en la noche con el reflejo de la nieve en ellos. Kagome sabía que podía sentir a un demonio en esos dormitorios, a ella, pero también sabía que no podía verla. Solo podía distinguir sus demoniacos ojos azules fulgurar en la oscuridad. Y lo sabía porque esos ojos dorados la estaban mirando fija y directamente. Por lo demás solo podría distinguir una silueta rodeada de sombras, sin ningún contorno, pues estaba en mitad de la meditación y su cuerpo estaba difuso. También sabía que no podía entrar en esos dormitorios sin que lo echaran a patadas del hospedaje. Kagome rió entre dientes. Y desapareció mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Inuyasha había sentido después de la llegada de la sacerdotisa la esencia de un demonio, esa esencia se había concentrado en los dormitorios de los chicos que mantenían el templo. Así que había salido a ver qué pasaba. A través de una de las ventanas pudo distinguir una silueta negra, llena de sombras que se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Solo pudo distinguir, pese a su buena vista, unos ojos azules que brillaron fríos y amenazantes desde la ventana del dormitorios. Después habían desaparecido y con ellos la presencia demoniaca.

Inuyasha se quedó un momento allí con el viento azotándole el pelo y la nieve pegándose a su piel y a su ropa. Un tenue olor del demonio llego a él, olía a nenúfar y a sal. Cuando sintió que la presencia había desaparecido por completo volvió de vuelta al hospedaje.

Kagome llego a casa y su esencia demoniaca se guardo en el brazalete. Este resplandeció cuando la luz de la luna se filtro a través de un claro de la ventisca. Tendría que lidiar con ellos y echarlos. No era difícil. Solo tenía que manipularlos lo suficiente como para que desistieran ellos mismos y sabía de sobra como hacerlo...

A la mañana siguiente.

Esta vez fue Miroku el primero en despertar. Sango le siguió. A pesar de que había estado toda la noche encendido el fuego hacía frio en la habitación. Las temperaturas habían bajado mucho. Y había hielo en las ventanas de la habitación. Le nieve se veía por encima del primer piso. Oían pasos encima de sus cabezas.

Shippo e Inuyasha llevaban ya rato despiertos pues habían estado oyendo como Kyo y el otro chico, Kazuya, estaban quitando la nieve del tejado para que este no cediera si seguía nevando.

Sango se asomo a la ventana. - Como podremos movernos.-

Shippo habló- Hemos oído a los chicos que han cavado túneles por debajo de la nieve.-

\- Anoche un demonio se paseó por el templo tranquilamente mientras la sacerdotisa estaba en su casa- comentó Inuyasha distraídamente. - creo que no vamos a conseguir nada quedándonos aquí, si ni siquiera puede impedir que en una noche de ventisca entren demonios a merodear por aquí-

\- Pero yo no note que ninguna barrera más cayera- comento Miroku mientras intentaba repasarlas mentalmente- y ahora mismo están todas activas. Es decir, que a lo mejor también se está hospedando aquí-

-No. No conozco ese olor. No ha estado por aquí estos días. Ni ahora. Desapareció igual que llegó-. Dijo Inuyasha levantándose y saliendo por la puerta.

-Espera- Shippo le siguió-.

Sango y Miroku echaron más leña para que mantuviera el calor de la habitación y fueron tras ellos.

Pasaron a través de los paredones de nieve, por pequeños pasadizos que habían hecho Kyo y Kazuya desde antes del amanecer cuando había amainado la tormenta.

\- Tienen razón- dijo Shippo frotándose los brazos- Este clima es horrible.- Sango y Miroku iban abrazados por detrás de ellos intentando mantener el calor.

\- En la vida había visto tanta nieve junta- comento Sango mientras miraban a su alrededor y llegaban al comedor.

Al entrar vieron a las 3 chicas de siempre. Shu y Mara andaban con mucha energía, pero Rime parecía un poco distraída.

\- ¿ Qué te pasa Rime?- la pregunto Shippo. La chica que no le había oído llegar se asusto.

\- No he dormido bien- dijo mirándole recelosamente. Ya habían hablado anteriormente estos dos días, pero seguía sin gustarle que un chico desconocido se le acercase sin que pudiera oírlo. Inuyasha apareció detrás de Shippo de improviso, y la hizo dar un paso atrás. Shippo la incomodaba, Inuyasha la aterrorizaba. No sabía cómo Mara podía decir que era mono. Daba miedo.

-Es normal- dijo Inuyasha sobresaltándola porque hablara. No solía hablar. - Anoche un demonio entro a vuestra habitación.- un silencio se instauró en la sala.- Me extraña que sigáis vivas-. Inuyasha cogió un vaso de té y un bollo y se sentó en su cojín de siempre.

Shippo le miró a él y después a las chicas repetidamente y habló.

-No le haigas caso, pudo entrar, pero vosotras mismas dijisteis que ningún demonio con malas intenciones podía atravesar la barrera de la puerta del templo. Así que a lo mejor simplemente era alguien que buscaba alojamiento.- Shippo vio como las chicas se miraban entre ellas cautelosas.

\- Puede ser- susurró Mara. No podía quitar los ojos de Inuyasha.

Shu entró en acción.

\- Perdone- dijo carraspeando y mirando a Inuyasha. Este la miró y levanto una ceja.- No quiero ser descortés... nos habéis ayudado ayer con la nieve... pero... Inuyasha ¿no?- este asintió.- Queremos pedirte, si no es mucha molestia que aquí adentro te quites tu armadura. Es algo que incomoda a la gente que se hospeda. Le recuerda el peligro que hay fuera.-

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Como he dicho no queremos causar problemas.- Pronunció- Cuando vuelva al hospedaje la dejaré en nuestra habitación.- concluyó sin mirar a ninguna de las chicas.

Mara lo miraba hipnotizada.

Inuyasha dejo el té y las miró de nuevo. - Pero creo que habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que en cuanto llegara vuestra sacerdotisa nos concertaríais una cita con ella. Llegó anoche, porqué no está aquí.-

Las chicas volvieron a mirarse unas a otras. Mara boqueó sin saber que decir y Rime tomó el control.

\- No sabíamos que había vuelto- comentó con cierta vergüenza.- No la hemos visto esta mañana, ni ayer por la noche paso por los dormitorios- Las compañeras asintieron. - A lo mejor ha vuelto a marcharse.-

Esta vez fue el grupo quien se miró entre ellos. Sabían que ayer había llegado una presencia purificadora al templo bastante fuerte y que esa presencia les había sondeado abiertamente y sin tapujos. La sacerdotisa sabía que estaban allí, pero no había dado la cara y no se la sentía cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome había dormido un par de horas y había decidido ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores en su forma demoniaca. Cualquier inclemencia climática que llevará consigo agua no la afacetada en su forma demoniaca. La lluvia o la nieve no eran más que agua, lo que en cierto modo la hacían más fuerte. Lo único que la debilitaba, en cuanto a clima, era el calor seco sin agua cerca, cosa que hacía que sus poderes se debilitaran. Por suerte en aquella región del norte nevaba en invierno y el resto del año llovía sin hacer especialmente calor.

Había visto que en día de su marcha unos aldeanos de una aldea situada al noreste habían visitado el templo con la plegaría de que alguien acabara con un demonio que estaba asolando sus tierras, ya bastante esquilmadas por el frio. Kagome había decidido que mejor acabar con él antes de meterse en una disputa con los huéspedes indeseados de la casa.

Llegó rápidamente a la aldea y rápidamente localizó al demonio que atormentaba al pueblo. Era un demonios de las nieves con forma de oso. Le costó poco acabar con él y emprender el regreso al templo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Esto nunca nos ha servido de nada- comentó Miroku mirando a Sango mientras esta preparaba acebo y avellano en un ramillete para quemar en el fuego.

\- Cállate- dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a su esposo.- Tiene que servir, sino para que nos lo hubieran dado esos monjes ¿eh? Genio...-

Inuyasha rodó los ojos.

\- Literalmente los monjes dijeron que utilizáramos eso cerca de aquellas sacerdotisa que no quisieran colaborar. - Inuyasha estaba sentado de una manera mucho más relajada que estos días anteriores. - Y nunca hemos notado nada cuando lo hemos hecho delante de sacerdotisas que no quieren colaborar.-

\- Hombre...- Shippo estaba pensativo mirando al fuego.- realmente seguimos sin conseguir decir con tacto a una sacerdotisa, mujeres serias, puras y estrictas, que se desnuden delante nuestro para comprobar que no tienen una marca de agua en el vientre.

Miroku rio por detrás recordando las escenas en las cuales todas las sacerdotisas se habían escandalizado por pedirles semejante barbaridad.

Inuyasha tenía un tic en la ceja.

\- He tenido que hacer algo muy malo en otra vida- comentó refunfuñando.

Sango y Shippo dijeron a la vez. - Y que lo digas.-

-Está bien, voy a probar. Estamos en el templo, puede funcionar- dijo Sango mientras arrojaba el ramillete de acebo y avellano al fuego.

-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome que ya estaba a un par de kilómetros del templo sintió como si una espada atravesara su abdomen. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la nieve de cara sin poder contener el dolor. Se dio media vuelta y pudo oír a través del dolor como varios demonios reptaron hacía ella.

-Hola sacerdotisa- siseo uno. Eran demonios del norte.

Kagome no podía localizarlos con el dolor punzante del abdomen.

\- Nos tienes muy hartos, siempre metiéndote en nuestros asuntos- esta vez fue un gran gruñido el que pronunció esas palabras.

Cuando Kagome percibió el aire moverse a su alrededor aguanto la respiración cogió fuerzas y se impulso hacia arriba fuera de los arboles. Una gran garra había caído sobre la nieve donde ella había estado. Había escapado justo a tiempo, pero le había hecho un pequeño rasguño en el brazo. Rápidamente encerró su parte demoniaca y cuando sintió volver sus poderes meditó hasta el templo.

Pero en esta ocasión otro pinchazo aun más fuerte le dio en el abdomen y falló en su destino. Se estrelló contra la muralla que había en torno al templo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida tocándose el rasponazo que se había hecho en la frente por chocarse contra el muro.

-Pero qué...- otro pinchazo no la dejo terminar la frase- mierda...- mascullo entre dientes.

Sabía que no podía meditar hasta casa, a pesar de que estaba apenas 15 metros, porque el grupo la notaria.

Suspiró. Y se armo de valor, cogió carrerilla con el dolor todavía desgarrando sus entrañas y subió la muralla, para después saltarla. Después de hundirse en la nieve de más de 3 metros, maldijo unas diez veces y consiguió llegar a casa, donde se quedó tumbada en el suelo suspirando. El dolor remitió hasta que desapareció. Cerró los ojos agotada y con un gran dolor de cabeza por el golpe contra el muro de su propio templo y se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara e Inuyasha miraban el fuego hasta que el ramillete se consumió por completo.

Esperaron un minuto más en silencio.

-Y...- Shippo empezó a hablar.

\- Shhh- le gruño Sango.

Miroku la miró de reojo.- No ha pasado nada. ¿Qué querías que pasará?- la pregunto.

\- No sé- Dijo Sango empezando a reírse.

\- Vaya pérdida de tiempo.- comentó Inuyasha empezando a reírse también.

\- Algo se nos escapa- Sango intentaba ponerse seria y pensativa pero el resto del grupo se estaba riendo. Kirara la miraba pensativa. Al final no sabían a cierta si se reían por la situación o de desesperación.

Al final Kirara ronroneo y se fue a la ventana. Le dio con una patita al cristal. Shippo que la vio, fue hacía ella. Y limpiándose las lagrimas de risa de los ojos abrió la ventana un poco para que esta pudiera salir. Kirara salió sin más aviso. Pero Shippo e Inuyasha dejaron de reírse de pronto y un olor a sangre inundo sus sentidos.

Miroku dio un codazo a Sango para que se concentrara y mirara a sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku al peliblanco mientras seguía manteniendo la compostura.

\- Huele a sangre. A una sangre muy peculiar.- Dijo Inuyasha. Se levanto y salió rápidamente de la habitación seguido por Shippo.

Los demás también les siguieron. De dos saltos Inuyasha y Shippo estuvieron en la zona en la que Kagome hacía una media hora se había estampado contra el muro.

\- ¿Cómo habéis podido oler eso?- dijo Sango observando que tan solo eran una pequeñas gotas de sangre en la nieve blanca.

Inuyasha observo esa sangre, se agacho a contemplar más de cerca la roja sangre sobre la blanca nieve. Resaltaba como rubís. De hecho se podía decir que brillaba.

Kirara apareció a su lado. -Esa no es una sangre normal- Sango también había notado ese tono extraño.

Inuyasha cogió la nieve donde se encontraba la sangre y la acerco a su nariz para poder olerla mejor. Olía a cerezos. Pero eso no era lo que había olido la primera vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome despertó en el suelo de la entrada de la casa del templo. Se llevó una mano al golpe de la cabeza, ya había desaparecido, al igual que el del brazo. Menos mal, suspiro.

Miro a su alrededor. Y ahí estaba el problema, a su lado había pequeñas gotas de sangre. Por lo que una de sus heridas no había curado cuando había llegado al templo.

\- Mierda- esa era la palabra del día. Comprobó que la sangre se había comportado correctamente y que no olía a ella misma. Bien, seguía manteniendo el factor sorpresa. Suspiro de nuevo y se dejo caer en el suelo.

Cuando estuvo en silencio empezó a oír el alboroto de afuera.

-No podemos hacer nada- comentaba Rime intentando poner paz.

\- Ese no era el trato- oyó la voz de ¿Shippo?. No estaba segura, parece que le había cambiado la voz en este tiempo.- Habíamos quedado en que nos dejaríais hablar con ella cuando volviera.-

Kagome rio.

\- A ver, no entendéis una cosa.- Oyó claramente la voz de Kazuya. - Nosotros no controlamos a la sacerdotisa. Ni siquiera sabemos que hace con su vida. Solo vivimos seguros bajo su techo. No podemos sacarla a que hable con vosotros, porque nosotros mismos no podemos entrar a su casa.-

El silencio reino ante esas palabas. "O dios, Kazuya, dicho así parezco un ogro por querer intimidad". Pensó Kagome.

Entonces oyó la voz de Inuyasha.

\- Da igual la nevada.- comentó tranquilamente.- Solo queremos hablar con la sacerdotisa y nos vamos-

\- Pero...- Mara empezó a hablar pero fue cortada por Shu.

"¿Está todo el mundo ahí afuera? ¿Aquí nadie trabaja?" Kagome se llevó una mano hacía la frente.

Había anochecido, ya que los días eran muy cortos y toda la habitación estaba a oscuras. Era tontería salir ahora a hablar con ellos, se quedarían otro noche de todas maneras. Decidió ir a la cama e ignorarles sin encender ninguna vela.

\- He tenido suficiente por hoy- dijo mientras se rescataba en la cama y se quedaba placenteramente dormida.

Afuera...

-A ver chicos- comentó Shu gritando- Vamos dentro del hospedaje y hablamos, que hace MUCHO frio ¿vale?- zanjó la conversación y en su recorrido hacía en interior se llevó a Mara del brazo. Los demás los siguieron.

\- Si no ha querido salir es porque está ocupada- dijo Kyo una vez dentro.- Siempre que vuelve se pasa a saludar. ¿No os habréis equivocado?-

\- No- respondieron a la vez Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo.

\- Esta bien...- comento Kyo marchándose con los brazos en alto en señal de rendición.

-¿Queréis una bebida caliente?- comentó Mara mientras miraba a Inuyasha de nuevo.

Inuyasha levantó una cejo, esto estaba siendo demasiado surrealista. Se había quitado la armadura como le habían pedido esta mañana, pero parecía que así esa chica tenía más confianza.

\- Yo se la llevó- comentó Shu mirando mal a Mara y echándola. Era la más perceptiva de todas. - Me acercaré ahora a la casa de la sacerdotisa, pero no esperéis nada. Si la sangre era de ella, estará descansando. Ha derrotado muchos demonios y nunca la hemos visto volver sangrando. Así que estará cansada.- concluyó Shu mientras iba a por las teteras y las ponía en el fuego de la entrada.

\- Os subimos las bebidas- concluyó Rime.- No seáis pesados.-

Y así el grupo fue desplazado hacía su cuarto sin poder ver a la sacerdotisa y sabiendo que estaba en el mismo templo que ellos.

A la mañana siguiente...

Kagome despertó entumecida por el frio.

-Ahg, se me olvido encender - rápidamente fue hacía a la chimenea y encendió el fuego para que se caldeara el ambiente. Después del día de ayer solo la faltaba coger un resfriado corriente. No sabía que había pasado, ni que había sido ese dolor. Pero había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha y Shippo abrieron los ojos cuando olieron humo no conocido de esos días. Ambos se levantaron, esta vez los dos del futon y miraron por la ventana. Había luz y salía humo de la chimenea de la supuesta sacerdotisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome fue a través de los pasadizos de nieve hacía las cocinas.

\- Buenos días chicos- comento cuando abrió la puerta y la cerró rápidamente para que no se colara el frio en el interior. Todavía no había entrado en calor. Todos se giraron para mirarla.

Kagome se quedó quietos y los miró a todos - ¿Qué pasa?-

Rime se echó a sus brazos - menos mal que estas aquí por dios. Creía que me iba a salir una ulcera. Hay un grupo de viajeros muy pesado diciendo que quieren verte.- Kagome se rio y la abrazó. Se suponía por lo que había pasado, podían ser muy pesados si se lo proponían.

\- Encima tenemos a una idiotizada por uno de los demonios del grupo- dijo Shu señalando con la cabeza a Mara.

Kagome miró a Mara, que estaba completamente roja y la reprendió con la mirada. - No es buena idea- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero... parece buena persona- comenzó Mara a defenderse.

\- No es por eso- dijo poniéndose una mano en los labios.- En nada lo veras, no te preocupes- dijo cogiéndola de los hombros.- Bien, sigamos preparando el desayuno- dijo animadamente Kagome, para animar a los demás.

Se avecinaba tormenta.

Esa mañana salieron todos juntos del hospedaje. Los chicos les habían dicho que si la sacerdotisa estaba, siempre iba por la mañana con ellos a preparar las cosas. Así que, por supuesto que esperaban encontrársela.

Muy convencidos fueron al edificio a través de los túneles de nieve, un paso decido a acabar con todo esto les llevaba a su encuentro.

Abrieron la puerta, entraron a la caldeada estancia. Oyeron las conocidas voces de los chicos, buscaron en primer lugar entre las risas y las voces alguna voz que no conocieran, pero no encontraron ninguna. Siguieron avanzando para ver a través de la barra quien era la misteriosa sacerdotisa. Mientras en todos y cada uno del grupo calaba una de las 6 voces que estaban escuchando en ese momento.

\- no eso no va ahí Shu-...- Espera espera-... risas...

Una que no habían escuchado estos últimos 3 días pero que conocían muy bien.

Llegaron a la altura de la barra sin habla y sin valor. Y vieron quien se encontraba con Kyo, Kazuya, Shu, Rime y Mara.

-Ka...- Shippo intento hablar pero se le había secado la garganta de repente.

Kagome que estaba de espaldas atendiendo al fuego pero que sabía de sobra cuando habían entrado, se hizo la sorprendida y se volvió hacía ellos.

El grupo estaba a lo largo de la barra, mirándola, fijamente y con la boca abierta. Kagome haciendo una gran interpretación que se habían creído todos los chicos que la rodeaban los miró interrogantes.

-Ah...- Shu tomo el control en lugar de Rime, que ya tenía tics al verlos aparecer.- Estos son los viajeros que te hemos comentado cuando has entrado que estaban, muy- enfatizo el muy- interesados en verte.-

Kagome paso su mirada de Shu a Inuyasha.

\- No lo dudo- dijo con voz neutra.- Muy bien- dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos en unos de los trapos que estaba a su disposición. La actuación de Kagome había dejado aun más descentrado al grupo. - Soy Kita- dijo acercándose a la barra donde se encontraban ellos. Quedando a la altura de Miroku que era quien quedaba en medio con Inuyasha a su derecha y Sango a su izquierda.- La sacerdotisa del norte- los miro desafiantes. Esperaba que entendieran la referencia a que se presentara con ese nombre. -¿En qué puedo ayudaros?- dijo sonriendo.

Al ver que su compañera se comportaba normalmente los chicos se relajaron y siguieron a lo suyo.

Kagome al notar eso a su espalda, quito la sonrisa de su casa y salió por el lado de Sango de la barra. Se paró a la par de estos.- Seguidme y hablemos- dijo mientras empezaba a andar y un grupo todavía muy confundido la seguía.

Sango no podía crear que la chica que tenía delante fuera Kagome.

Miroku miraba a Kagome, que iba vestida con un kimono aguamarina y gris, que hacía ver que ya había dejado de ser niña para ser mujer. Trago saliva ante este pensamiento.

Inuyasha llevaba la mente en blanco junto detrás de ellos y Shippo iba fuera de la fila que inconscientemente habían hecho sus compañeros de viaje.

Kagome les condujo hacía una estancia que estaba paralela al salón que utilizaban para comer. Se sentó en uno de los cojines que estaban al rededor de un extenso fuego y les indico con la mano que hicieran lo mismo. Automáticamente todos ellos la obedecieron, menos Shippo que mientras se sentaba habló.

-Ka...- fue interrumpido por Kagome.

\- Kita- corrigió a este con una mirada fulminante. - Bien, ahora que nadie puede oírnos. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo con tono burlón.

Sango intento desatarse el nudo de la garganta. Kagome al ver que estaba intentando hablar la miró fijamente. El nudo volvió, aun más fuerte. Miroku y Inuyasha todavía no reaccionaban.

Kirara que iba por libre, como siempre, abandono el grupo y fue hacía Kagome. Se rozo contra su pierna y se acurruco a su lado. Kagome miró al demonio, al que acarició con cariño, para después volver la mirada a los intrusos. Shippo tomo el control.

\- ¿Kita? ¿Por qué Kita?- comentó intentando romper el silencio que se había formado y que cortaba como mil cuchillas.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. - Yo no lo elegí- dijo mirando a Shippo. Verdaderamente Shippo fue el único que le defendió aquella vez, asique era al único que le pensaba dar un trato amable.- Los aldeanos cuando se cansaron de preguntarme mi nombre, eligieron ese.-

Shippo asintió. Vio que hacía su persona no había una hostilidad cortante y se aprovecho de ello.

-Y... ¿cómo? ¿cuándo?...- empezó a balbucear preguntas sin completarlas frunciendo el ceño.

\- Esta bien, tranquilo. Va a empezar a oler a quemado si sigues intentando pensar tan rápido- comentó Kagome - Hace 3 años, y el cómo es demasiado complicado y no es de incumbencia de esta conversación. Así pues, volviendo a lo que nos compete. ¿En qué, tengo la inmensa satisfacción de negarme a ayudaros?- dijo riéndose y volviéndose fría de nuevo.

Shippo se corto. Otro tendría que tomar las riendas de la conversación.

Miroku se armo de valor.

-Estamos buscando una sacerdotisa- su voz sonó estrangulada. Aclaró su garganta y vio por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo que parecía que todavía no había asimilado la escena - que pueda ayudarnos a derrotar a Naraku- dijo esto y toda la estancia se quedo en silencio.

Kagome habló tranquilamente. - No entiendo pues que hacéis aquí. Cualquier sacerdotisa estaría encantada de ayudaros a derrotar a Naraku si le explicáis que clase de demonio es. Voy a repetir la pregunta una vez más antes de irme por esa puerta y no volver a hablaros. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Miroku se quedó bloqueado. Si ya era difícil explicar esto a una sacerdotisa que no conocían de nada, más lo era explicárselo a Kagome. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que se desnudara?.

Sango pareciendo adivinar los pensamientos de su marido y viendo que Kagome estaba a punto de levantarse habló.- Hemos venido porque necesitamos a una sacerdotisa concreta, que tenga una marca de agua en su vientre para que pueda ayudarnos a derrotarlo. Las demás no valen.- Kagome miró hacía la mujer. Los años habían pasado por ella. Empezaba a tener arrugas.

\- Muy bien- comentó Kagome.- Sabéis quien soy, y por desgracia- rodó los ojos. Todos se encogieron en sus asientos.- alguna vez todos vosotros me habéis visto desnuda. No tengo ninguna marca de agua en el vientre. Podéis marcharos.- Kagome se levantó.

-Pero...- Shippo la interrumpió. Kagome lo miró. - Eres la última. - Kagome alzó la ceja.- Bueno no... verdaderamente serías la penúltima. Las dos opciones que no habíamos comprobado era la sacerdotisa del Norte y a Kagome, que se suponía que estabas en tu tiempo. Erais las dos últimas opciones. - Shippo en seguida se arrepintió de decir eso. Sabía que había metido la pata, a nadie le debía sentar bien saber que era la última opción.

Kagome se le acerco y le posó una mano en el hombre.

\- Shippo- dijo esto con un tono cortante, al igual que el de toda la conversación. Nada que ver con el tono que utilizaba cuando entraron y nos los había visto.- No me ofendo de ser vuestra última opción. Es más me siento alaga. No quiero nada que ver con vosotros. Ahora- paso su mirada de Shippo al resto del grupo- Siendo ser vuestra última opción, pero ya sabéis que no tengo ninguna marca. Siento que hayáis perdido la esperanza de golpe. De verdad.- se quedó un momento parada.- Bueno no, no lo siento. Pero siento que hayáis estado mareando a mis chicos para nada.- Dicho esto se levantó y se marchó de la habitación.

Shippo la vio marchase. Sango se echó a llorar sabiendo que la última oportunidad de salvar al padre de sus hijos se acaba de desvanecer. Miroku solo pudo coger a su mujer y abrazarla mientras estaba lloraba.

Inuyasha seguía callado.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Bueno, no sé qué os ha parecido. Aquí está el esperado reencuentro. Eso si... no ha acabado claro está. Digamos que solo son los primeros pasos. No he querido acabar ni la escena, :P todavía queda... cosas demasiado fueeerteees

Pero así os dejo un poco intrigados para después. jajaja

*W* me he sentido muy emocionada escribiéndolo. Espero poder transmitiros mis emociones cuando lo leáis.

Y os invito de verdad, de verdad a comentaros todo lo que os parezca. Veréis a medida de que avance la historia que Kagome se ha vuelto bastante... cruel? sádica? desvergonzada? uhmmmm puede ser. Pero yo creo que se lo merece. Merece hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera. (sonrisa malévola) *w*

Espero vuesssstrooooos comentaaarioooooooooos!


	11. Capítulo 10

Muy bueeenaaaas a todas y muchas gracias por contestar de verdad. A continuación seguimos con el esperado reencuentro.

La verdad es que pensaba que la historia me iba a quedar mucho más cortita, pero ya estoy viendo que no :O. Así que perdonar, pero espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo.

Ley1030: Muchas gracias por comentar a pesar de que tarde tantiiisimo en actualizar! de verdad os pido perdón. Si te sirve de consuelo a mi me paso lo mismo, cuando la retomé, tuve que volver a leerme todo pasa saber que había dicho exactamente y que no ajajajajajjajaja

Serena tsukino chiba: me alegro de que te llame la atención Kagome! Pretendo que sea una chica segura de sí misma y que no se preocupe por las diferentes habladurías a las que estamos sometidas a las mujeres y por las que, por miedo, no hacemos muchas de las cosas. Y si, a ver cómo van avanzando los sentimientos de estos dos :P

Aby2125: Muchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas gracias por aparecer! :) eres un apoyo genial! Estoy encantada de siempre verte por aquí dándome tu opinión. Y si, a mi me parece que se comportaron de manera muy muy egoísta. Siempre me imagine que si había alguna pelea definitiva sería así, nadie la defendería (quitando a Shippo que yo creo que si saldría a su favor). Así que pensé en que ella debería tratarlos fríamente en respuesta a ello, es como cuando te traiciona un amigo... si, le puedes perdonar, pero ya nunca va a ser lo mismo que antes.

Muchas gracias a todas y hasta pronto :D! Espero que os guste este capítulo.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **Capítulo 10: Las verdades duelen**

Kagome salió de la habitación satisfecha de dejar las cosas claras con ellos y abriéndoles el camino para marchase.

Shu y Mara asomaron por la barra al fondo para ver cómo había salido todo. Kagome las sonrió mientras iba en su dirección. Mara puso cara de decepción cuando vio que salía sola. Kagome rio ante el encaprichamiento de la chica. Podía utilizarlo a su favor, pero si podía evitarlo preferiría prescindir de jugar con Mara. Tampoco se lo merecía.

Todavía no había llegado nadie a desayunar. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la barra, oyó como se corría la puerta de la habitación donde había estado con ellos. Se dio la vuelta para despedirlos tranquilamente ante las miradas de los demás.

Pero lo que verdaderamente vio fue como Inuyasha se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacía ella. Miroku, Sango y Shippo se habían quedado en de marco de la puerta. Después de mirarlos a ellos, encaró a Inuyasha, que había llegado a su altura, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

-¿Si?- dijo Kagome en tono irónico.

\- Estas mintiendo.- escupió Inuyasha ignorando el comportamiento de Kagome.

\- No...-

\- La barrera que rodeaba el templo era especial ¿verdad?- comentó en tono sarcástico. Kagome se vio obligada a cerrar la boca después de ser interrumpida.- Esa barrera estaba ahí por nosotros. Por lo que NO querías que te encontráramos. Por lo que escondes algo... Kita- dijo escupiendo ese nombre.

Desde atrás los chicos estaban observando la escena.

\- ¿Los conoces?- preguntó Rime.

\- Si, es una larga historia- le respondió a Rime ignorando a Inuyasha. Quería saber hasta dónde había conseguido saber o cual era el punto en el que reventaba para poder echarlo. Inuyasha leyó las intenciones de la sacerdotisa y se tranquilo.

\- Por lo tanto, hasta que no hablemos más extensamente de todo, no nos iremos de aquí.- dijo mirando con superioridad a Kagome.

Esta entrecerró los ojos. - No os soporto. - comento con veneno. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír ese tono de su Kita.- He hablado con vosotros, eso era lo que pedias ayer a gritos y lo que se te ha concedido para que dejes a este templo tranquilo- comento mucho más tranquila. - No sois bienvenidos aquí. Marchaos.- Era la primera vez que veían que Kita echaba a alguien del templo.

-No- comento Inuyasha acercándose a ella y desafiándola.

Kagome lo miró de arriba a abajo.- ¿Que pretendes con esa actitud? ¿Intimidarme?- se acerco a él sin ningún problema. Era más alto que ella, pero en este caso, no más poderoso.- He hablado todo lo que tengo que hablar con vosotros.-

\- No. Has desviado el tema e intimidado a todos para que no puedan decirte las cosas directamente. Sabemos que nos detestas- dijo cortantemente.- está claro que nos has olvidado.- hizo una pausa mirándola con odio a los ojos.- Ahora asume que eres una candidata valida y da la cara. Porque no eres la Kita- dijo con tono irónico el nombre- que conocimos. No tienes ni el mismo olor.- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Kagome hizo un mohín fingido.- Siento no recordarte ya a la puta de tu novia muerta- Cada, palabra, de, esa, frase, calló, como, una, piedra, en, la, mente, del, grupo. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor. Los demás se sentaron en los cojines del final de la sala. Kagome se giró hacía el grupo de chicos.- Siento que hayáis tenido que ver eso- comentó enfrentándose a sus caras de perplejidad.

\- O dios.- dijo Kyo abrazándola- Te adoro. No soporto a ese tío.- comento apretándola más. Kagome se rio ante el comportamiento del chico. Las demás chicas sonrieron.

\- El tampoco ha tenido demasiados modales- dijo Rime.

\- Ya sabes que no te juzgamos- Siguió Shu.

\- Lo sé.- dijo Kagome mientras percibía que Mara salía al final de la cocina. - Voy un momento a recoger unas cosas.- Kagome salió por la misma puerta que está. Se transformo en demonio y la durmió cuando la alcanzó. La llevo dentro de su casa. En un trance del que no recordaría nada, dio instrucciones a Mara de que siguiera a Inuyasha, esa idea ya estaba preconcebida y deseada desde antes de que ella la capturara, pero le dio instrucciones de que fuera más atrevida. Echó sobre la piel de la chica un ungüento que atraía a los demonios, los hacía vulnerables y dóciles. Inflamo el deseo de la chica hasta límites insospechados para Mara a través de su mente. Cuando acabó su trabajo con ella volvió a transformarse en sacerdotisa en el jardín de la casa y la devolvió a la realizad.

\- ¿Mara?- dijo Kagome con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Mara llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- No lo sé. Te he encontrado parada, mirando al infinito aquí en el jardín de casa. Pensé que te había pasado algo. - comentó Kagome haciendo un gran papel.

\- Creo que necesito dar un paseo.- dijo Mara perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Claro. Vete después a los dormitorios, no hay problema. Descansa. Habéis tenido un gran estrés estos días.- dijo sonriéndole.

-Si...- comento Mara encaminándose.

\- Mara- la paró Kagome- haz lo que consideres correcto ¿vale?. toma tus propias decisiones.- Mara asintió y siguió andando. Kagome sonrió. Iba a jugar con la chica, pero verdaderamente solo la iba a ayudar en algo que la daba demasiada vergüenza confesar. Se llevaría un chasco. Sabía que Inuyasha acabaría notando el ungüento, pero no sabía a qué altura. Lo que hiciera, se lo llevaría por delante. Quería vivir esa experiencia, pero también tenía que comprobar ella misma que iba a no romperse después de esa experiencia. Mara era la que menos había sufrido del grupo de jóvenes que había ido juntando. Había sido la hija de un importante cargo, y cuando la habían intentado casar con un general mucho mayor que ella, había huido. Se la encontró en el bosque, sola y a punto de ser devorada por a saber qué demonios. Sabía que en el fondo era una niña consentida, pero era buena chica. Era guapa, bastante guapa a decir verdad, grandes ojos oscuros encerrados por unas grandes pestañas y unas dulces facciones. Verdaderamente parecía una pequeña muñeca. Kagome de verdad esperaba que la ambición y los caprichos de esa muñeca, no la acaban rompiendo. Pero mejor saber que pasaría en un entorno controlado que probará más adelante lo que es tener una aventura con un demonio. Kagome suspiró y después se rio. Aquello iba a ser muy entretenido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha había escapado rápidamente después de haber escuchado esas palabras salir de los labios de Kagome. ¿Cómo podía decir eso sin que ninguna facción de su cara se inmutase?. Aquella persona, claramente, no era la que habían conocido. Estaban ante otra chica. Además, incluso su olor no era el mismo. Cuando olió la sangre, le pareció muy conocida, por eso salió disparado a comprobarlo. Olía a Kagome, a la chica que conocía. Pero solo duró un segundo, antes de atravesar el umbral del hospedaje ese olor había cambiado y se había convertido en sangre mezclada con un perfume de cerezos. Un olor demasiado fuerte y demasiado impersonal.

Se había subido a una rama de un árbol que seguramente estaría a 3 metros del suelo, sino fuera porque la capa de nieve cubría el suelo por casi tres metros. Oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a la más pequeña de las 3 que se encargaban del templo a su lado. Extrañado la miró sin entender que hacía allí.

-Yo...- Mara empezó a hablar sin mirarle directamente a la cara y con las mejillas coloradas.- Vengo a disculparme en nombre de Kita. - dijo más convencida y levantó la mirada.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.- ¿Te envía ella?-

\- No.- respondió Mara turbada.- He venido yo.- Se sentó a lado de Inuyasha sin que este le diera permiso.- Nunca había visto así a Kita. No sé de qué os conoceríais de antes, pero ella no es así. Siempre es amable, cariñosa y considerada. No sé qué...-

\- No la conoces.- le dijo muy seriamente Inuyasha.- Solo conocéis la parte que ella os deja ver. - Comentó distraídamente sin darle ninguna importancia a la chica. Después de todo la tenían en un pedestal por ser la "salvadora" de esa región.

\- ¿Y vosotros sí?- dijo Mara acercándose más a él.- Yo pensaba que Kita nos había presentado a todas las personas que conocía. Ya que vienen a verla bastante a menudo. Pero a vosotros nunca os habíamos visto. Y venías preguntando por ella como si no la conocierais.- Mara vio que Inuyasha no la estaba haciendo caso.- Solo digo... - estiró los brazos y cogió la cara de Inuyasha. Este hizo el amago de apartarse, pero en eso quedó. Pues el ungüento que Kagome había echado en la piel de la chica llego a sus fosas nasales y lo paralizó por unos segundos. - que no hay que atacarse tan directamente- Mara dijo esto mientras pasaba una de sus piernas por encima de Inuyasha y quedaba sentada a horcajadas. Antes de que Inuyasha entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo Mara junto sus labios con los suyos y profundizo el beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome volvió, cuando la hora del desayuno había acabado, a la zona de dormitorios.

\- Hola chicos- todos estaban recogiendo la estancia donde comían los huéspedes y los enfermos. - He traído hierbas medicinales.- dijo agitando varios ramilletes que traía en la mano. Las poso encima de la encimera.- Hay una en concreto que nos va a venir de maravilla. - Cogió una rama que tenía unas flores secas purpura.- Esta hace entrar al cuerpo en calor. Lo que con este frio todos vamos a agradecer. Vamos a hacer una pequeña infusión para todos.- dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

Las chicas se animaron y fueron a ayudarla rápidamente.

\- Estoy preocupado por Mara.- Dijo Kazuya. Kagome lo miró y fue a sentarse a su lado dejando a Shu y a Rime calentando el agua.- Esta detrás de ese demonio con el que discutiste antes. No sé qué le pasa. Siempre que viene algún demonio mueve la colita y se va detrás de él.-

\- Estoy segura de que no es eso Kazuya- Kagome le puso una mano en el hombro.- Se que ha tenido en cuenta tu oferta de casaros. Lo que pasa es que todavía no sabe la suerte que tiene- Kazuya era muy guapo. Era alto y fuerte. Moreno y de ojos avellana. Sus facciones estaban marcadas pero a la vez eran suaves. No tenía nada que envidiar a nadie y además tenía la cabeza bastante amueblada. Pero por alguna razón a Mara no le parecía suficiente.

\- Se lo que quiere. Quiere una aventura con un demonio.- dijo Kazuya con asco.

Kagome rio.- Los demonios son hipnotizantes. E incluso asfixiantes. Saben manejarte para que tus deseos satisfagan los suyos. Pero no son a largo plazo. No pueden ofrecerla nada. Está bien, tiene curiosidad porque ha visto que no son tan malos como toda la gente piensa. Pero no son una opción de futuro.-

\- Pues tal vez, cuando ella quiera esa opción de futuro, yo me haya cansado de esperar- dijo Kazuya mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

\- Está cansando de estar siempre solucionando sus problemas.- dijo Kyo, apoyando a su amigo por su comportamiento.

\- Lo sé- dijo Kagome sentada.

\- Tú conoces al demonio ¿no?- pregunto Rime volviendo con la tetera.

\- Dile que no le haga caso. Y que le diga que es vieja- dijo en tono de risa Shu mientras colocaba los vasos.- A lo mejor así mira a largo plazo lo que podría hacer.-

\- Dudo que eso sirviera de algo.- comentó Kagome. "De hecho, ahora mismo estará en una situación bastante comprometida".- Bien, vamos a probar el té.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mara estaba besando apasionadamente a Inuyasha. Este simplemente se dejaba hacer, tenía los sentidos completamente dormidos y sentía un suave hormigueo en el cerebro. Mara bajo poco a poco sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar a la parte baja de su aori. Toco su miembro, erecto por el movimiento de las caderas de la chica sobre él. Y comenzó a desatar el lazo que sujetaba el pantalón. Un cosquilleo recorría el estomago de Mara, seguía teniendo a Inuyasha atrapado en un beso. Se separó para ver mejor y poder desatar el nudo con facilidad.

A Inuyasha le daba vueltas la cabeza mientras la chica lo besaba. Un penetrante olor le impedía pensar. Pero cuando esta se alejó abrió los ojos y recuperó la consciencia. De un empujón se la quito de encima antes de que pudiera desatar el nudo de su pantalón.

Mara cayó a la nieve, que ya no estaba tan esponjosa como el primer día, pues la helada de la noche la había congelado.

Inuyasha se levantó y la miró con desprecio. - ¿Quién te crees que eres?-

-Pero- Mara comenzó a llorar viendo a Inuyasha erguido delante de ella.- tu... me has correspondido.- dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- No.- Inuyasha le cogió un brazo y tiró de ella hacía arriba. Olió su piel y sintió el mismo cosquilleo que hace un momento.- Tú me has manipulado. Llevas algún tipo de esencia embriagadora para demonios.- soltó su mano sin ninguna consideración. Mara volvió al suelo sin ninguna cortesía.

\- No sé de qué me hablas- dijo llorando más fuerte y mirando al brazo que él había cogido.

\- ¡EH!- gritó alguien acercándose corriendo- ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?- Inuyasha reconoció al chico que se llamaba Kazuya. Este miro primero a Mara y luego a Inuyasha y cargo contra él.

Inuyasha lo esquivo sin problema. - Pregúntale a ella. Es ella la que va por ahí atacando a la gente.- Inuyasha se dio media vuelta dejando a la pareja. Kazuya miró a Mara llorando en el suelo desconsoladamente. Con los labios y las mejillas colorados. Frunció el ceño y dejó a la chica allí, llorando.

Inuyasha había atado cabos rápidamente. Estaba claro que la chica no tenía ni idea de ungüentos de ningún tipo. Asique había sido alguien la que la había utilizado en su contra. Seguramente si un demonio, dentro del hospedaje, tenía sexo con una de las chicas sería expulsado sin miramientos. Sabía de sobra quién era la responsable.

Con estos pensamientos volvió a los dormitorios y entró a la estancia donde se servían las comidas. Estaba vacía, quitando a las dos chicas y al chico que acompañaban a Kagome. Cuando se percataron de su presencia todos lo miraron. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida. Solo un momento. Estaba claro que no tenía pensado verle tan pronto.

\- Creo que tenemos que hablar.- comentó en tono amenazante Inuyasha mirando a Kagome.

\- Yo creo que no.- comentó esta en respuesta mientras giraba la cara dejando de mirarlo. Mierda. El plan había acabado antes de lo esperado. Que habría hecho esa idiota. Inuyasha miró tan intensamente al resto de personas de la sala que estas se levantaron y se fueron mientras le daban una mirada de disculpa a Kagome. Kagome solo los miró y asintió, dándoles a entender que no pasaba nada. Era normal, no estaban acostumbrados a demonios tan persistentes.- Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres?.-

\- Tú, maldita bruja- dijo colocándose delante de ella, pero sin sentarse.- ¿Que te crees que soy? Uno de esos demonios de basura que vences por aquí. ¿Qué ibas a poder engañarme así?-

\- Primero, no soy una bruja- dijo riéndose Kagome.- Y segundo, no sé de qué me estás hablando. - Lo miró con seriedad y calma desde el suelo.

\- ¿Pensabas que me iba a acostar con una niña como esa?- la interrogó.

\- Yo no he pensado nada. ¿Qué niña?- le devolvió Kagome.

\- Con Mara. La chica que ahora mismo no estaba aquí. Pensabas que untándola en ungüento y mandándola iba a acostarme con ella. ¿Estás loca?- dijo Inuyasha incrédulo. Kagome bebió del té sin ni siquiera responderlo. Le miró con seriedad.- Sabias que no me iba a acostar con ella... querías que volviera aquí con intención de destruir el templo y así la barrera me echaría.-

Kagome se levantó.- La verdad. Sí. - Inuyasha parpadeo perplejo.- Sabía de sobra que el ungüento no te haría efecto gran tiempo- rodó los ojos- pero esperaba que Mara sacara algo de provecho, la verdad.-

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos.- A ti no te importan nada esos chicos- dijo mirándola otra vez como si la viera por primera vez. Kagome no era la chica de 18 años que habían echado del grupo. Ante ella tenía a una mujer unos años mayores. Se notaba en la decisión y crueldad que mostraban sus ojos. Sus labios estaban inmutables, y sus ojos igual. No mostraban ningún sentimiento. Sus manos estaban tranquilamente posadas una sobre otra. Cualquiera habría dicho que estaba serena, pero en realidad desprendía frialdad.

Inuyasha oyó los pasos amortiguados por la nieve de un grupo de personas. La puerta se abrió y de ella entraron Shippo, Miroku y Sango. Los tres tenían cara de preocupación. Fijo que habían sido los chicos los que los habían llamado. Esos chicos que la mujer que tenía delante cuidaba y usaba sin ningún cuidado.

\- ¿Que ha pasado?- dijo Sango mirando a Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Nada.- dijo Kagome tranquilamente. Había mirado a Inuyasha mientras este la observaba detenidamente. Ese había sido el primer plan, solo para tantear al medio demonio. Ahora veía que era mucho más calmado que antes. Y que pensaba antes de actuar. Así que tendría que pasar al plan pasivo-agresivo si quería conseguir algo. Ya había visto repulsa en los ojos de Inuyasha cuando había comprendido que aquellos chicos con los que vivía no significaban nada para ella. No sería difícil incrementar ese sentimiento y hacer que ellos mismos se marcharan. Sabía que era una tarea difícil, pues habían agotado todas sus otras opciones.- Esta bien. Hablemos- dijo tranquilamente. Sentaos.- esperó hasta que todos se sentaron dudosos. Incluido Inuyasha.- Decirme, ahora de verdad, que habéis venido buscando.-

Esta vez fue Inuyasha quien siguió hablando.

\- A una sacerdotisa que cumpla los requisitos de una profecía. Como te hemos dicho los requisitos son que tenga una marca de agua en el vientre. - Kagome le escucho serenamente con sus manos posadas sobre su regazo y los hombros relajados.

\- Esta bien. Eso ya me lo habéis dicho antes. Sabéis que no...- comenzó Kagome.

\- No. No lo sabemos. Has cambiado. No hueles ni a ti misma. Es más, suponemos que eres Kagome porque te pareces a Kagome y tienes sus recuerdos. Pero puedes ser cualquier persona o demonio que haya matado a Kagome, robado su cuerpo y sus recuerdos. - comenzó Inuyasha.

Kagome abrió los ojos. - Oh!- eso la había dolido- Creo que no conocíais a ninguna Kagome. Ni a esta ni a la anterior. Yo no me hubiera rendido simplemente porque vosotros quisierais deshaceros de mi. Pero está bien. Acepto vuestro supuesto. No soy Kagome. Soy otra chica, que se parece a Kagome pero que no lo es. - Kagome aceptó su juego.

Sango y Miroku se miraron. Algo iba mal.

\- Bien. Ahora para poder irnos te pedimos que nos enseñes tu vientre. - dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente.

-No- Respondió tajantemente Kagome. Se lo iba a enseñar, estaba claro, pero antes iba a jugar al gato y al ratón con ellos. Provocar la histeria en el grupo. Se levantó y empezó a recoger los vasos del té de antes.

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño.

\- Espera.- comenzó Sango.- Se que no podemos disculparnos contigo de ninguna manera. Pero lo creas o no... lo hacíamos por tu bien. No queríamos que murieras en una batalla.- Sango vio la espalda de su ex-amiga, que no se inmutaba ante nada que dijera. - Pero... necesitamos que nos ayudes. Es la única opción de salvar a Miroku.- Sango vio como Kagome se daba la vuelta para mirarla. Su rostro seguía inmutable.- Ya no buscamos venganza- dijo señalando a Inuyasha- solo queremos tener una vida tranquila. No quiero que Miroku muera- se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas- tenemos dos niñas...-

\- Lo sé- la interrumpió Kagome. Sango y Miroku la miraron sorprendida, Sango intentó boquear un qué pero no pudo hablar ya que Kagome continuo. - Koga me informó de ello hace bastante tiempo.- Todos quedaron en shock.

-Un momento...- dijo Inuyasha.- Koga... ¿sabía que estabas aquí?- Kagome desplazó su mirada fría de Sango a Inuyasha.

\- Sí-

\- Pero él nunca nos dijo nada...-comentó Inuyasha.

\- Lo sé. Yo se lo pedí.- Ante su mirada dolida Kagome siguió hablando.- Me gusta esta época, me gusta mucha gente de esta época. Pero no me gustáis vosotros. Y Koga es mi amigo, no el vuestro- se encogió de hombros.

Shippo habló.- Eso da igual. Vale ya hemos visto que no te gustamos, así que por favor, Kagome.- esta le miró.- haz lo que te piden y nos vamos.

-No.- respondió ella de nuevo.

Inuyasha habló .- ¿Te crees que Naraku no va a venir a por ti? en cuanto sepa que has vuelto vendrá a matarte. Eres una amenaza.

\- No.- respondió en el mismo tono de voz.- Se que no va a venir porque ya ha venido.- Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

\- ¿Cómo...?- alcanzó a preguntar Miroku.

\- Muy simple.- Kagome volvió a sentarse.- Naraku supo que una sacerdotisa había llegado hace tres años. Claramente vino a ver de qué se trataba. Y cuando me vio, sabiendo la profecía de la que habláis, me propuso un trato.- Hablo rápidamente para que la información no calará en la mente de sus ex-amigos- Si yo no interfería en su vida, el no interferiría en la mía. Es sencillo. Y me dijo que os iba a proponer lo mismo a vosotros.- En este caso fue Miroku el que boqueo para interrumpirla sin conseguirlo- Pero tuvisteis que rechazarlo. Incluso Naraku me dijo que os había propuesto quitarle la maldición a Miroku. Pero no. Vosotros siempre tenéis que invocar el bien supremo.- dijo escupiendo esa frase.- tenéis que salvar al mundo de todo mal, incluso cuando el mundo no quiere ser salvado. Rechazasteis esa oportunidad. Fuisteis orgullosos. Como siempre. Porque os creéis especiales.- Kagome bajo la voz- Pero sabéis una cosa... no lo sois.-

\- ¿Has hecho un trato con Naraku?- pregunto incrédulo Inuyasha.

\- Si.- dijo mirándolo fríamente a los ojos. La mirada dorada de Inuyasha se había vuelto fría, aquella repulsa que había visto estaba empezando a crecer. Y notaba el miedo de Miroku y Sango.

\- No lo puedo creer... el también te ha atacado directamente a ti- dijo Inuyasha.

\- Lo sé. Pero a diferencia de vosotros, supo atar cabos mucho más rápido.- dijo esto riéndose y relajándose aún más. Su objetivo estaba cerca. - Os voy a proponer un trato, os enseñare mi vientre, pero antes quiero que me digáis vosotros mismos de que trata esa profecía.- espetó Kagome. Pudo ver como a cada uno de los presentes se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Entonces Miroku se inflo de valor y repitió de manera automática.

\- Un mal asoma las tierras de Japón, un mal creado del odio y del amor. Muchos intentaran detenerlo, pero todos fracasaran en su intento. Solo una persona será capaz de cazarlo. Aquella persona que lleve la marca del agua en su vientre, junto con el primogénito de un medio demonio castigado por la luna nueva, será capaz de vencerlo.- Miroku habló con voz ahogada mientras lo decía. Sabían lo que significaba decir dicha profecía a la persona que tenían delante.

Kagome los observo tranquilamente. Cuando Miroku terminó habló.- Vale. Prometerme una cosa. Cuando os enseñe el vientre, os marchareis.- dijo seriamente.

\- Por supuesto.- dijo rápidamente Sango. Kagome la miró fríamente. Sabía perfectamente que no se irían. Conocía esa sensación y esa mirada que tenía Sango. Era de esperanza. De la última esperanza, esa que te mantiene vivo, y que duele como si mil agujas ardientes se clavaran en tu pecho.

Kagome se levantó, ante la mirada incrédula de todos parecía que fuera hacer lo que había prometido. Sin ninguna prisa empezó a desatarse el Kimono. Desató lo suficiente para que parte de su abdomen superior se viera. Desaflojó un poco los pantalones para bajarlos hasta la cadera.

Y ahí estaba.

Una marca en su cadera izquierda. La piel contenía un dibujo escamoso, que la hacía brillar con diferentes tonalidades con la suave luz que entraba del exterior. Nadie les había explicado cómo era la marca del agua, pero en cuanto la vieron supieron que era así.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

tatatatatatatatatatataaaaan aquí lo dejamos :P

Espero haberos dejado intrigadas hasta el siguiente capítulo!

Y espero muchos de vuestros comentarios.

¿Qué pensáis que va a pasar? ¿Cómo van a reaccionar nuestros amigos? ^^ quedan todavía muchas muuuchas cosas por desvelar y espero que os paséis por aquí para leerlas y para dejar vuestras opiniones.

KissKissKiss


	12. Capítulo 11

Muuuy muuuy buenas de nuevo! Espero que con el anterior capítulo os dejara un poco intrigadas :P

Estoy empezando a retomar la rutina, pero no hay problema jajajajaja porque voy con varios capítulos de adelanto a la hora de subir. Es decir, estoy subiendo el 11 pero ya voy por el 13, asique aunque la rutina me vuelva a atropellar actualizare bastante más a menudo.

Serena tsukino chiba: jajajajaja siii, la idea es esa, que la gente cambia, y la verdad es que pienso que eso también pasa en la vida real. Una persona (me da igual chico o chica) que es un cielo, pilla con una persona que la trata mal en el plano sentimental y automáticamente crea una muralla entre los demás y sus sentimientos. Yo creo que a todos nos ha pasado un poco esto jajaja pero este fic es como un... me da igual todo, me la sudáis todos y voy a hacer lo que quiera y quiero intentar que Kagome siga por ese camino. Y si, a ver que hacen si dejarla o perseguirla jajajajaja

Guest y aby2125: jajajajajajajajajaj dos en uno :P! Me alegro, y creo que voy a seguir un tiempo mantiniendo a Kagome así, luego me estoy pensando si hacerla pasarse más o volverla un poco mas sensiblona jajajaja Y bueno... supongo que en Mara quise meter esa... atracción que hay hoy en día por todo lo oscuro, vampiros, hombres lobo, demonios o.o se ha vuelto como un eros muy muy fuerte en la sociedad actual. Así que la utilicé con ese motivo jajajajaja

Peketaishouchiha: jajaja siii! la continuo, de momento todo sigue apuntando a ellos.

Guest de Oct 16: sí, hay que admitir que algo sí que desespera, pero nos tiene que desesperar en algo jajajaja sino... no tendría salseo la cosa jajaja Me alegro muchísimo que me sigas de verdad *.* me siento muy alagada y muchas gracias! Espero que sigas leyéndome y que te siga gustando!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 11: Aventuras inesperadas**

Inuyasha estaba petrificado en su posición.

Miroku estaba intentando asimilar la situación.

Y Kagome vio como la esperanza que había estado en los ojos de Sango se rompía en mil pedazos, como si a un gran espejo le hubieran pegado con una maza de hierro. Entonces habló.

\- Lo siento chicos.- Sabía que nadie se creía esas disculpas, ni había intentado que en su tono se disimulara su inmutabilidad ante la situación.- He intentado que os marcharais sin verlo, pero como siempre, os creéis especiales.- Kagome ya se había recolocado el Kimono y se había vuelto a sentar.

\- Pero entonces...- Miroku la miró con desprecio.- ¿Tú lo sabías?-

\- Claro.- comentó Kagome sin darle importancia.- ¿Cómo no iba a saber que una profecía me unía a un medio demonio para tener un hijo y derrotar a Naraku?- preguntó con ironía.- Es solo, que no es mi problema.- dijo señalando con la mirada a su vórtice.

\- Y porque no viniste...- comenzó Shippo.

\- ¿A buscaros?- termino por el Kagome.- Os voy a explicar un par de cosas de esa profecía ¿vale?- Kagome comenzó a hablar.- Primero de todo, tiene una segunda parte: "Atender a las dispares restricciones. Una sacerdotisa ha de ser, un medio demonio ha de querer ser, un hijo creado del respeto y del amor será el correcto y una marca identificará a la elegida junto al metal de la luna".-

\- Puede que no sea esa la marca del agua.- Dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada.- Elegí esto antes de saber nada de la profecía.- se levantó la manga del Kimono. Todos pudieron ver un brazalete que estaba completamente unido a la piel de Kagome, con una metal lunar en su centro.- Esto lleva aquí conmigo desde hace mas de 3 años. Y creerme, no se puede quitar. Solo se podrá quitar si me muero. Así pues, podéis intentar matarme y quedaros con él.- Sango comenzó a llorar- Pero lo siento, tendréis que esperar a una sacerdotisa nazca de nuevo para ponerlo.- Kagome se encogió de hombros.

\- Me das asco- dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome lo miró llanamente. - Lo sé, pero créeme, no más que tú a mí.- Kagome se aparto el pelo de la cara, ese día no se había molestado en recogérselo.- hay más. Como bien sabéis, en teoría, la sacerdotisa debe de estar embarazada para poder derrotar a Naraku.- vio sus caras compungidas- o no es preocupéis seré rápida. Solo quiero que os queden claros una serie de conceptos para no volver a veros por aquí.- dijo claramente- Por lo que, sintiéndolo mucho, no tengo ninguna intención de tener relaciones de ese tipo, ni de ninguno, con el medio demonio, Inuyasha- dijo mirando a este que seguía estupefacto.- Bien, habéis dado por hecho que es Inuyasha, porque la profecía dice que es un medio demonio castigado por la luna nueva. Bien, punto para vosotros. Ahora veréis, no os torturéis, antes de que me fuera no era sacerdotisa, así qué aunque me hubiera quedado, no podría cumplir la profecía, además no hubiera tenido la marca del agua ni el metal lunar. Así que daba igual lo que hubierais hecho. Bien, seguimos, vuestro medio demonio, no quiere ser medio demonio, de hecho es un demonio. A penas usa a Colmillo de Hierro. La espada le rechaza porque es un demonio completo.- Inuyasha la miró- Y eso lo sé, porque un medio demonio hubiera caído ante el ungüento de Mara durante horas.- dijo mirándolo para que desafiara su proclamación.

Miroku Sango y Shippo lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- Así qué, ni siquiera vuestro bando quiere que esta profecía se cumpla. Por otro lado el niño tiene que ser concebido a través del respeto y del amor. Y creerme, eso va a ser algo difícil.- comentó- Y no solo porque en algún momento del tiempo nos hayamos peleado- dijo señalándose a Inuyasha y a ella- sino porque el sello de mis poderes no hubiera permitido que ese amor ni ese respeto se mantuvieran si hubieran existido. - Shippo la miró confundido-

\- ¿Cuál era el sello?- pregunto el demonio zorro.

\- Muy simple. Tenía que entregar a un demonio- remarco esa palabra- mi virginidad en una noche de luna nueva, matarlo, y absorber sus poderes para que estos me devolvieran los míos propios.- Todos congelaron sus caras ante lo que les acababa de desvelar la sacerdotisa. Inuyasha la miró.- En serio, no es nada. Podéis agradecerle vuestra muerte a la venerable sacerdotisa Kikyo y a su deseo de no volver a luchar- Kagome le devolvió la mirada a Inuyasha- Ella podía decidir sobre su vida, pero al hacer ese sello con la esfera de los cuatro espíritus cuando ya estaba muerta, estaba decidiendo sobre la mía, sobre sus poderes, pero también sobre los míos. Así que, no soy una sacerdotisa.- dijo eso mientras se transformaba en demonio delante de ellos. Sus ojos cambiaron de color chocolate a color azul. Y su olor paso de cerezo a nenúfar y sal. Sus ojos relucieron a pesar de la claridad que entraba.

\- Tú...- dijo Inuyasha.- Eres el demonio de la primera noche.-

\- Así es- comento Kagome tranquilamente. Su voz tenía una suave carencia, al igual que la que tenía Nut.- Quería saber que había pasado antes de tener que hablar personalmente con vosotros.-

\- Entonces todos hemos sufrido- dijo Sango entre lágrimas. La esperanza había vuelto a sus ojos.- Podemos...-

\- No, no podemos.- dijo Kagome- Confundís sufrimiento con superación. En serio, me dio igual tener que acostarme con un demonio para quitar el sello de mis poderes.- esta vez Kagome empezó a levantarse.- Y me da igual lo que hayáis pasado o los hijos que tengáis. Siempre y cuando no sean conmigo claro.- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.- Marchaos. No quiero tener que volver a repetíroslo. No me interesan vuestros problemas ni vuestras profecías. Soy feliz con mi vida aquí y me estáis molestando.-

Cuando Kagome cerró la puerta todos se miraron entre ellos. Y rápidamente se levantaron y salieron en su busca. La alcanzaron antes de que entrará a la barrera de su casa.

\- Espera- dijo Inuyasha. Kagome se detuvo, pero entró un paso en la barrera sin que los demás se percataran. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlos. El frio arreciaba y había viento, parecía que esa noche iba a ver otra ventisca. - Podemos intentarlo-.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo alzando la voz Kagome. - Creo que estáis locos.- miró a Inuyasha directamente.- Loco-

\- No. - dijo este- Todos hemos cometido errores. Aunque no quieras hacerlo por Miroku, hazlo por el mundo. ¿Hasta cuando Naraku cumplirá su promesa?. Olvida la profecía, si tanto poder tienes, demuéstralo. No somos ni el medio demonio, ni la chica. Somos un demonio, una cazadora de demonios, un monje, un demonio zorro y lo que quiera que seas tú. Entre todos podemos derrotarlo sin necesidad de profecías ni hijos, ni amor.

Kagome empezó a ver como el odio y la repulsión que había visto en Inuyasha desaparecían.

\- Te recuerdo que no tengo ningún interés en vosotros. Y que he utilizado a una niña para que cumpliera sus deseos sexuales con un demonio que podría resultar peligroso mientras la doy cobijo bajo mi techo. Me da igual el mundo.- dijo Kagome.- por mí, puede arder.-

\- No piensas eso.- dijo Inuyasha.- No hay nada insalvable.-

Kagome suspiró.

\- Si que lo hay. Y para ti.- dijo Kagome. Ahí iba la bomba, después de todo, los dos implicados en la profecía eran Inuyasha y ella. A Sango y Miroku solo les afectaba de rebote, y sabía que si Inuyasha estaba diciendo eso era porque no quería ver a sus amigos sufrir, pero su corazón de hombre era frágil. Un niño, que perdió a su padre, y después a su madre. Y cuyo hermano siempre que ve, lo intenta matar. No tiene ningún lazo de unión. Sango y Miroku han avanzado, han tenido hijos. Pero el sigue estancado. Perdió a su único amor. Y hechó a la única otra mujer que había estado interesado en él. Seguro que piensa que donde hubo fuego quedan cenizas, pero estas cenizas están húmedas y congeladas. Inuyasha la miraba sin entenderla.- Me he acostado con Sheshumaru.-

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Kagome tranquilas y llegaron a oídos de Inuyasha rápidas y veloces. Como dardos envenenados hacía el cerebro de Inuyasha.

Sango se llevó la mano a la boca y Miroku y Shippo abrieron mucho los ojos. Inuyasha se quedó inmutable en la nieve.

\- Así que si pensáis que tengo una cuenta pendiente con Inuyasha, que vais a intentar encender para aprovechar y que me quede embarazada, os equivocáis. En serio. No quiero, ni he querido nada, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, con Inuyasha. Ni sexo.- dijo tranquilamente.- Así que... marcharos- dijo echándoles una última mirada y entrando a casa.

Inuyasha vio como desaparecía en la casa. Se dio la vuelta.- Bien, vamos a pasar la noche aquí y mañana nos iremos. Va a ver ventisca de nuevo.- Dijo Inuyasha encaminándose hacía el hospedaje. Una daga mortal estaba clavada en el cerebro del demonio. Aquella no era la chica por la que una vez pudo sentir algo, esa era una mujer totalmente diferente y por tal no se merecía ningún respeto por su parte.

Los demás le siguieron en silencio.

Kagome entró a casa y se desperezó estirándose. Había sido una buena charla. Había causado la desesperanza y el desasosiego en sus ex compañeros de viaje. Y había dejado claro a Inuyasha que no tenía nada que hacer. Había visto como los engranajes de su cerebro encajaban cuando le había dicho la última frase.

Se echó en la cama agotada. Cuando empezaba a quedarse dormida notó como algo subía a la cama. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio a Kirara.

\- Cómo siempre evitando barreras ¿eh?-Kirara ronroneo en respuesta. Después de todo había sido la acompañante de Midoriko. Acarició a Kirara con cariño, mientras esta se acurrucaba y se echaba a su lado. Rápidamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

 _Flash Back._

Sheshumaru se reía sin parar mientras ella intentaba aguantar la risa. Hasta que al final no pudo resistirse y se rió ella también. Puede ser que algo de culpa lo tuviera el alcohol que estaban bebiendo. Sake de las montañas del Este, creado por unos pequeños enanos muy parecidos a los que creaban niebla. Pero estaba delicioso. El sabor era embriagador, refrescante, dulce y picante a la vez.

Se había encontrado con Sheshumaru en un viaje a la ciudad, cuando estaba empezando a construir el templo. Allí descubrió que también había, al igual que en su época, ciertos recintos que eran solo para divertimento de los demonios. Allí se había encontrado con Sheshumaru, en su forma demoniaca claro. Este no sabía muy bien que decir cuando la vio, y la verdad es que ella tampoco sabía muy bien que decir para escabullirse. Al final en un ambiente tenso de tanteo habían tomado una copa. Y después otra mientras contaban que estaban haciendo allí, y después varias cuando Kagome contó su transformación, y posteriormente, claro, cuando se enteró de que su hermano la había echado quiso invitarla a varias copas en compensación por su estúpido pariente. Y al final... una cosa... llevó a la otra.

Mientras Kagome se reía por la risa contagiosa de Sheshumaru. Si quién iba a decir que podía tener una risa que fuera tan agradable. Susurrante, grave y agradable. Sintió como unas grandes manos la rodearon la cintura y la atraían. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los afilados ojos de Sheshumaru mirándola, Kagome sonrió y acortó la distancia entre los dos. Pegó sus labios a los de él y deslizó su mano por la nuca de este profundizando el beso. Su lengua masculina jugueteó con la suya sin decoro. Kagome se pegó a su cuerpo. Unió sus manos en se nuca. Esté soltó sus labios y bajo por su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza. Kagome gimió de placer. Sus grandes manos apretaron sus glúteos y ella se apretó más a su fuerte pecho. Sheshumaru fue desatando el nudo que sujetaba el kimono de Kagome hasta que su parte superior quedó completamente desnuda. Llevó su mano a apretar uno de sus turgentes y redondeados senos. Kagome desató con destreza el nudo que ataba el aori de él, dejando su marcado pecho y abdomen ante ella. Paso sus diminutas y delicadas manos por sus marcados abdominales. Sheshumaru tomó la iniciativa y invirtió las posiciones, la tumbo en el suelo del cuarto donde estaban y se inclinó a besarla mientras le quitaba la parte baja del kimono y apretaba su duro miembro contra ella. Kagome aprovecho para hacer lo propio, cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos ella entrelazo sus piernas en torno a él y este la penetró. Las embestidas comenzaron suaves y rítmicas. Kagome miraba esos ojos ámbar claro y Sheshumaru se perdía en sus demoniacos ojos azules. La envestidas comenzaron a ser más enérgicas, Kagome encorvó el cuerpo ante las oleadas de placer que empezaban a recorrerla y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

 _Fin del Flash Back._

Kagome se despertó de golpe. Abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Pero qué?" Posó su mirada en Kirara, que estaba en la cama, a su lado, mirando. -Así que ha sido cosa tuya ¿eh?- Kirara maulló en respuesta.

Kagome rio. Esa pequeñina era mucho más de lo que Sango se pensaba. Suspiró.- Pues que sepas que me da igual.- dijo Kagome hablando con la gata.- Fue puro sexo. Un par de veces. Y ya. Mientras Rin todavía era una niña.- Kirara la escuchaba atentamente.- Y ahora somos amigos. - Kirara giró la cabeza- Si sí, de verdad. Sin sentimientos de ningún tipo. Además cuando se siente cómodo es muy gracioso.- le confió a Kirara. Esta maulló y Kagome se rio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había amanecido, y la nieve había subido un metro más gracias a la ventisca de la última noche. El viento había azotado los árboles de los alrededores y varias ventanas se habían roto. Cuando Kagome entró en la casa de los dormitorios y el comedor vio a Mara, Shu, Rime y Kagura y Shio sustituyendo a los chicos.

Las dos mujeres la miraron llanamente. - Ya no quedan enfermos.- dijo Kagura.

\- El frio a acabado con los pocos que quedaban- siguió apresumbradamente Shio. Kagome solo asintió ante ellas.

\- Kyo y Kazuya están reparando las ventanas dañadas- dijo Rime. Se notaba cierta tensión entre las chicas. Mara estaba cabizbaja con los ojos hinchados y rojos de haber llorado. Ante la mirada de Kagome, Shu hablo.

\- Kazuya le ha dicho que no quiere saber nada de ella. Que se vaya con demonios si quiere. Pero que está harto de esperar.- Shu no tenía ninguna consideración al contarlo.- La descubrió ayer con Inuyasha, pero lo peor es que el demonio la rechazó.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Vale que la hubiera untado de ungüento, pero era una chica guapa y apetecible. No sé porque tenía que rechazarla tan cruelmente. Mara solo lloraba. Kagome se acercó a ella. - Te voy a confesar un secreto Mara- dijo sentándose a su lado.- Los demonios no se acuestan con humanas.- Mara levanto la cara y la miró a los ojos.- Solo tienen una relación con aquellas personas que pueden ofrecerles algo; dinero, tierras, poderes... si no tienes nada de eso. Te devoraran, y sin darte ningún tipo de placer antes. - Kagome colocó los mechones de pelo rebelde de Mara detrás de su oreja. No le daba pena la chica, había hecho lo que siempre había querido hacer. Pero sin tener nada que ofrecer al demonio. Y sin que este la conociera claro.

-Kita- la llamó Shio.- Puedes encargarte tu del hospedaje. Nosotros ayudaremos a las chicas aquí.-

\- Claro- dijo Kagome levantándose.

-Ah!- Rime la llamó- El grupo de viajeros que conoces me han dicho que no se pueden marchar ya que la mujer se ha puesto enferma. Pero el marido me dijo que no van a salir de la habitación para no molestar. Que les permitas quedarse un par de días hasta que se recupere.-

-Claro- comentó Kagome sin darle más importancia. Siempre haciéndose notar. Rodó los ojos mentalmente. No podía echarlos, llamaría mucho la atención. Fue hacía el hospedaje y empezó con las tareas que allí acometían. Pudo sentir una presencia demoniaca en una de las habitaciones que no le era conocida. Subió en su busca.

Saludo en las habitaciones vacías a Kazuya y Kyo que estaban peleándose con el frio y los cristales. Y llegó a la habitación de donde salía el aura demoniaca. Abrió la puerta corrediza. Vio, que como sospechaba era la habitación de "ellos". Rodó los ojos en cuanto los vio.

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban en el fuego hablando. Callaron cuando la vieron. Shippo estaba mirando por la ventana y Kirara estaba al lado de Sango, que estaba dormida en el futon completamente pálida. Kagome alzó una ceja.

Entro sin pedir permiso.

Miroku se levantó. - ¿Qué haces?- pregunto acusadoramente.

Kagome lo miró de soslayo.- Salvar a tu mujer.-

-Ya le hemos dado hierbas medicinales- dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de Kagome, que se había quedado de pie mirando a Sango dormida. Kirara la maulló. Kagome sonrió al animal.

\- No te preocupes- dijo al demonio mientras lo acariciaba. Miroku la miró con extrañeza. Shippo e Inuyasha miraban la escena desde lejos. - No necesita hierbas medicinales, necesitan que le saquen un demonio del cuerpo-. mientras decía esto corrió las sabanas del futon que la cubrían. Una mancha de sangre cubría todo su vientre y parte del futon. Nadie había olido la sangre hasta ahora.

\- Hemos estado aquí todo el rato- dijo Shippo.

-Mis futones están hechizados para que ningún olor escape de ellos. Por eso aquí se hospedan demonios- dijo mirando a Shippo.- Porque sus heridas no son percibidas por sus enemigos siempre que estén dentro.- Kagome rompió el kimono de Sango. Inuyasha y Shippo apartaron la mirada. - Siento decirte Miroku, que ibas a volver a ser padre, pero que un demonio se está comiendo a tu mujer y al bebe.- Kagome se levantó para ir a coger lo necesario para acabar con eso.

\- ¿Y la barrera?- se interpuso Inuyasha en su camino.

\- La barrera no deja entrar demonios con malas intenciones. Pero ese demonio entró dentro de ella en estado latente. Simplemente cuando se deprimió aprovechó su oportunidad. Si la barrera lo expulsase, partiría a Sango por la mitad.- Kagome se dio la para enfrentar a los demás- Ahora bien, un solo pensamiento y el demonio estará afuera y tendréis dos bonitas mitades de Sango. ¿Queréis?- Todos se quedaron pálidos. - Me parecía- dijo volviendo a mirar a Inuyasha y empujándolo al pasar a su lado.

Volvió a los pocos minutos con varios instrumentos y se volvió a colocar al lado de Sango. Mojo un paño en agua que previamente purificó y se la colocó en la frente. Después colocó un amuleto en forma de estrella de 9 picos en su bajo vientre. Se concentró y puso las manos encima del amuleto. Poco a poco empezó a desprender un suave resplandor morado. Una suave brisa entró en la habitación y agitó a todos. Una brisa cálida, que quitó el frio que se había instaurado en los huesos de todos. El amuleto se volvió incandescente y quemó la piel de Sango. Esta grito de dolor, y cuando Miroku intentó ir a detener a Kagome fue repelido por una barrera que esta había puesto entre ellos. Cuando la brisa desapareció al igual que el fulgor morado, Sango volvió a quedarse dormida. Una nube roja salió del cuerpo de Sango, antes de que a Miroku le diera tiempo a sacar un amuleto, el demonio fue purificado por Kagome y explotó en miles de minúsculos trozos. Disolvió la barrera que había creado y tapó a Sango. - En breve os traigo un nuevo futon para que la cambiéis de sitio.-

-¿Por qué?- la preguntó Miroku.

\- Porque hubiera devorado a tu mujer y luego hubiera ido detrás de las demás mujeres del templo.- comentó Kagome distraídamente.- Y por qué tengo que guardar las apariencias, no puedo dejar que demonios devoren a gente en mi templo.- rodó los ojos.

Mientras iba por el pasillo a por el futon escucho el grito de Miroku.- No nos creemos lo que dijiste ayer-

Kagome rio, cogió el futon y volvió a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta y antes de que Miroku hablará habló ella. - No os lo creáis si no queréis. Es la verdad.- comentó tranquilamente.

\- Espera.- dijo Shippo- ¿Y Koga?- preguntó pícaramente.

Kagome abrió los ojos. A Inuyasha le salió un tic en la ceja.- O no. Por dios. - dijo mientras posaba el futon al lado de Sango-. No. Koga de verdad siente algo por mí. No me acostaría con nadie a quién ese hecho le diera esperanzas de que podría haber algo más.- Shippo la miró confundido. Y así, tal cual había venido se fue.

Kagome apreciaba mucho a Koga, de verdad. La había ayudado a todo y venía cada poco a verla al templo. Pero nunca podría tener una relación con el más que amistad. Sabía que la quería de verdad, incluso que la amaba a pesar de estar casado con Ayame. Y por eso no le daba nunca, ninguna posibilidad de avance en la relación. No se lo merecía, era demasiado bueno. Tal vez si se hubieran conocido de otra manera...

Siguió haciendo las tareas del templo, hasta que antes de comer decidió irse a dar un baño a las aguas termales del templo. Notaba que se estaba resfriando después de todo el ajetreo y por tener que estar en su forma humana en semejante frio. Si las temperaturas seguían tan bajas habría muchos muertos. Las aguas del templo tenían poderes curativos y prefería tomarlas antes que tomar cualquier pastilla de su época. Se desvistió y se metió dentro de las aguas, que en ese momento y con el frio de afuera, estaban totalmente vacías y se relajó en el agua. Sumergida notó como una presencia se presentaba en las aguas, dos veces. Extrañada salió a la superficie y se encontró a Sheshumaru fuera.

Kagome lo miró extrañada.- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Necesito que me ayudes- dijo Sheshumaru poniendo cara de preocupación y llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Recordó como Sheshumaru había recuperado su brazo izquierdo antes de que Kagome fuera echada del grupo.

\- ¿Que ha pasadooo?- dijo Kagome con voz cómica desde la turbia agua caliente de las aguas termales.

\- Es Rin. Tiene nauseas y cambios de humor. No come y no duerme.- mientras hablaba se había sentado cómicamente al borde de las aguas.- Ya no se que darle-

Kagome arqueó una ceja.- ¿Y te parece buen momento para venir a pedirme consejo?- dijo Kagome señalándose. Sheshumaru simplemente se encogió de hombros.-

-Estaba desesperado- dijo este.

\- Esta bien- rió Kagome.- Vamos a hacer una cosa, en mi casa, en el botiquín, ya sabes dónde, hay una caja rosa. Cógela y tráemela, para saber que has cogido la correcta.- Sheshumaru se hizo una bola de luz y fue hacía allí. Kagome rio. Pero le duró poco la felicidad, pues seguía habiendo una presencia. Miró hacía el fondo de los lagos y chasqueo los dedos enfadada. Ante ella estaban Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha en una barrera. Bueno, en una barrera que había desaparecido cuando ella había chascado los dedos. Los miró seriamente.- ¿En serio?-

Los tres chicos estaban impactados por haber visto a Sheshumaru tan natural con Kagome, viniendo a pedirle ayuda y sin su usual actitud fría. Shippo todavía en shock habló - Solo queríamos ver de nuevo la marca de agua- dijo con la mirada perdida. Kagome estaba completamente sumergida debajo del agua. Solo se veían sus hombros desnudos y sus brazos.

\- ¿Y para eso tenéis que verme desnuda entera?- Kagome desprendía fuego.- ¿Sabéis la que me podéis armar como Sheshumaru se entere que estabais aquí?-

Miroku iba a empezar a hablar pero después se calló. Iba a empezar a chillarlos para que se fueran, pero sintió la presencia de Sheshumaru volviendo. En un segundo volvió a colocarles la barrera y a poner una expresión tranquila y natural. Sheshumaru se materializó.

-¿Esta?- preguntó

\- Si. Perfecto. Tienes que darle una pastilla de esas al día ¿vale?. Rin tiene un embarazo de riesgo, como vimos la otra vez. No se puede mover. Que este en cama. Mímala. No la des disgustos por dios- dijo mientras le reñía como si fuera un niño- intenta que tenga una dieta variada pero teniendo en cuenta los alimentos que os di en la lista.- Sheshumaru asentía tranquilamente.

\- Vale. Gracias- dijo concentrado.

\- ¿Me puedes tirar el albornoz por favor?- le pregunto Kagome con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Desde cuándo te tapas?- pregunto Sheshumaru extrañado. Tuvo la intención de mirar alrededor por si había alguien que no hubiera visto pero la voz de Kagome le hizo volver a mirarla.

-Es verdad- dijo Kagome con una voz un poco más aguda que de normal.- Es solo porque creo que estoy cogiendo un catarro.- Empezó a salir del agua dando la espalda a los tres invitados no deseados de la conversación. El agua fue bajando y estos pudieron ver como tenía un tatuaje en la mitad de la espalda que brillaba igual que la esfera de los cuatro espíritus. Cuando hubo salido del agua y podían ver la parte de atrás de su cuerpo desnudo Sheshumaru le paso el albornoz y ella se lo puso.

\- Estas rara- dijo este mirándola.- No se... como distraída.-

\- Si tú supieras- dijo rodando los ojos Kagome.- Si pasa algo ven a decírmelo en el momento ¿de acuerdo?- Sheshumaru asintió y la dio un beso en la frente para después convertirse en una bola de luz. - Y deja de ver a mujeres desnudas que no sean Rin- gritó mientras la luz desaparecía. Esta pareció brillar en respuesta. Entonces Kagome se volvió hacía los tres que quedaban echa una furia.

Volvió a quitarles la barrera y destrozó con una bola de energía en suelo de bambú donde estaban. Los tres cayeron al agua.

\- ¿En qué estabais pensado?- dijo desprendiendo energía por todos los poros de su piel.

\- En... que... hemos venido con la barrera...- comenzó a explicarse Miroku.

\- ¿Piensas que una barrera tan debilucha como la tuya me iba a impedir notar vuestra presencia?. Solo habéis tenido suerte de llegar al mismo tiempo de Sheshumaru o os hubiera ahogado yo misma.- dijo Kagome.

Shippo imaginándose la escena con Kagome desnuda empezó a sangrar por la nariz. Kagome lo miró con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con él?- escupió Inuyasha que había estado en silencio.

-Por qué, a diferencia de ti, me dejo llevar por las situaciones- comentó con acido.

\- Estaba saliendo con Rin- dijo Miroku mientras ahogaba a Shippo.

\- No.- Kagome agitó los brazos- En esa época Rin era demasiado pequeña. Y lo que hacíamos no incumbía sentimientos de ningún tipo.-

Miroku se llevó la mano a la cara .- Es decir que Sheshumaru se sentía atraído por Kagome cada vez que nos encontrábamos antes- Kagome lo miró extrañado.- Por eso la hacía caso cuando se peleaban ustedes dos.- dijo mirando a Inuyasha y empezando a ser presa de un ataque de risa. Kagome se había desinflado y lo miraba como si Miroku fuera un ovni.

\- Pero que...- dijo esta.

Inuyasha que había mirado a Miroku mientras decía esto se quedó perplejo. - No le veo la gracia.- comentó el peliblanco.

\- Yo sí.- dijo Miroku riéndose.- Kagome te salvó la vida varias veces porque le ponía a tu hermano.- su risa se hizo más fuerte.

Kagome e Inuyasha intercambiaron miradas y después volvieron a mirar a Miroku que había soltado por fin a Shippo que andaba flotando por ahí.

\- Estáis mal de la cabeza- dijo la sacerdotisa. Justo después estornudo.- Genial- dijo entre dientes. - Yo me voy a descansar.- dijo mientras se metía al vestuarios.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Inuyasha habló. - ¿Habéis visto el tatuaje de su espalda?- los demás afirmaron.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Bien, ahí lo dejamos.

tatataaadaaaam tatataaadaaaam

A ver, tengo que decir... que me gusta Koga, de verdad, me gusta, pero no podía hacer que se lo tirará también. Tenía que elegir entre él y Sheshumaru y le tocó a este último jajajaj aunque sí que tengo en mente hacer un fic con Koga y Kagome, no se, una de las veces que volví a ver Inuyasha entera... me hizo tilín, es que es taaan claro y taaan dulce en algunas escenas *.* me supera.

Bueno, y hablando de fic y volver a ver... Kamisama hajimemashita... si alguien no la ha visto... PORFAVOR VERLA! es 100% recomendable y si la veis... no se... a lo mejor soy yo... pero no hay como muchos puntos de unión con Inuyasha!? jajajajajajaja de verdad, si alguien la ha visto o la ve, por favor que comente con esto, porfa y si os animáis, os recomiendo el manga es...kjadsgksahjgkasjhdkjashkjdash

Y Noragami, la vi hace poco... la temporada que hay en español en Netflix y la 2º que no está en español... (ya me pareció raro lo primero...) esta tiene relación con la anterior, con kamisama, si la veis por este orden yo creo que os hará ilusión porque tienen bastante lazos de unión la verdad...

Y os lo digo, porque tengo en mente, así una mente mas a corto plazo, escribir un fic sobre estos dos, mas concretamente... de kamisama, adoro a TOMOE, no sé, es como Inuyasha pero con el sexappeal activo y...lkajkalsdjskldajkalsj x2 jajajajajajajajaja así que sí, a ver si en este mes puedo subir el primer capítulo de el fic sobre Nanami y Tomoe

Y después de todo este rollo...ejem ejem, por favor contadme que os parece el capitulo O.o, y que creéis que va a pasar */* QUIERO SAAABEEERLO jajajajajaja


End file.
